Here We Go Again
by candle.light.serenade
Summary: For Sofia James there were only a few things that really upset her happy life and her ex-best friend Cedric Diggory was at the top. She can be a very pleasant young witch, but once on her bad side there's no going back. Or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

These first few pieces of the story are going to be in chunks, sorry for the confusion. I wanted to establish relationships to set up for later. Like most Cedric/OC fics this is going to be set mostly in Goble of Fire, but there are a few chapters before we get into that. Most of the story is complete I'm just tweaking it. Please leave reviews or how knows I might just have to take drastic measures! j/k ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: don't own any Harry Potter characters. Just Sofia and the James family.

**Mother's Farewell**

Sofia ran out of her house with thick streaks of tears running down her face. Her mother yelled for her at the door, but Sofia wasn't turning around. All she wanted was to get away, she wanted to be with the only person she could count on to be sane and stable in her life.

As she pounded on the door she knew this was probably the last time she was ever going to see this beautiful home again. This was her home away from home. Since she was five she knew it was the only other place she could truly feel safe in even over her own home. It took a few minutes before an answer, but she was glad to see the sandy haired boy smiling at her when the door finally opened.

"Fi, what's wrong?" Cedric asked as he stepped outside automatically taking her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, crying shamelessly into his shoulder.

"We're leaving. I woke up and my mother was packing everything up. Where could we possibly be going? I don't want to go anywhere else. All of my friends are here. I'm happy here." Sofia sobbed.

"You're leaving? To where?" He asked pulled her back from him too look at her.

"Who knows, she's crazier than ever. I can't believe she'd do this to me."

"Sofia Roland James," her mother's voice screeched across the meadow separating the James house from the Diggory house.

"You're my best friend." Sofia said throwing her arms around Cedric one last time.

"We'll still see each other. You'll write when you get settled, and if it's somewhere completely terrible I'll come and get you." He told her, holding her tightly to him.

"Promise," she asked and was overwhelmed with happiness as he nodded to her. She pulled away and ran to meet her mother before she made it to the house. Sofia didn't want an embarrassing scene in front of the Diggorys.

"Mum, I thought we weren't going to use Roland anymore. You know I don't like my father." Sofia practically hissed as her mother grabbed her arm furiously.

"What were you thinking running off like that? We have things to do, Sofia." Her mother pulled her all the way back to the house where they continued packing leaving everything that was unwanted where it lay.

The house they ended up at was not as far as Sofia would have imagined, still within the country limits. It was a little place that needed a lot of work, but it was out of sight. Her mother dragged the few bags and boxes out of the car and brought them to the door. Sofia watched her wondering why her mother had knocked. Finally coming to the conclusion that they would be staying with relatives she relaxed.

"Gwen, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" A man asked opening the door for them. Sofia's mother wasted no time, dragging in the boxes as soon as the door was wide enough. The man watched her, practically horrorstruck.

Sofia stayed where she was watching the exchange. Obviously this wasn't a planned occasion, which meant that there was going to be an argument, and knowing her mother it was always best to stay far away from them.

"Remus, I need you to help me." The man rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Gwen. "What am I going to do with her? I can't do it on my own, and with him on the run I think it would just be safer for her somewhere else."

"Please tell me you are not going to look for him, Gwendolyn." Remus's voice was a deep whisper. His eyes darted to Sofia who stared blankly at the two from the porch.

"I know you're lonely. This could be a good thing." Gwen smiled and waved Sofia in. "Come sweetheart, I want you to meet you're Godfather, Remus Lupin."

Sofia stepped cautiously into the room, staring at the man while watching her mother out of the corner of her eye. She knew this move, where her mother broke up an oncoming fight by bringing Sofia in the middle.

"Hello, Sofia. I'm sure you don't remember me. We met when you were only a few months old. You have grown into quite the beautiful young lady." He held out his hand and Sofia took it automatically. There was something about his ragged appearance that made her want to hug him.

"Well, I'm off. Sweetheart, you be good and I'll write to you as soon as I can." Gwen was out the door before Sofia could say anything. Even if she was given the time, there was really nothing to say.

Sofia watched as her mother Apparated leaving the car they used to get here on the side of the road. Remus stood close behind her, resting a comforting hand on her small shoulder. "I haven't even started school yet." Sofia whispered.

"She loves you, and I promise you will grow to love it here." She turned and hugged him tightly around the waist. Feeling his strong arms wrap around her made Sofia believe his words. She forgot what it was like to have a father and it was nice to know that without her crazy mother depending on her so much, Sofia was allowed to be a normal nine year old girl.

"Can I visit my friends, they all live in Ottery St. Catchpole?" She asked looking up at him, but not moving out of their embrace. He smiled down at her.

"Every month," with that he told her the various rules of the house, and most importantly everything she needed to know about him. Every month she was allowed to spend a week at her choice of a friend's house, and then she would spend the rest of the time with him, something she was sure to enjoy.

**Sofia's First Year**

Sofia hovered over the Quidditch Pitch watching the stars twinkle above her. She knew that if she got caught, she would be in a lot of trouble, but it was worth it. She as a natural born flyer just like her father, as her mother use to say. She felt right at home here.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice whispered out to her. She looked around in the dark for the source, almost screaming when she felt a hand grip her elbow. To stop herself from falling she reached out and grasp the person's elbow steadying herself.

"Cedric Diggory, I should throw you off your broom." She hissed. "I nearly died."

"Serves you right for being out here this late," he shot back smirking at her.

"And what's your excuse. If I'm not mistaken you are out here too." They both glared at each other before breaking into a fit of laughter. Each holding on to the other for support, they hovered glancing aimlessly all around them.

"I love it here. I can't wait until I get to be on the Quidditch Team." Cedric told her. She too had the same dream. They had been learning, and teaching each other since they could ride a broom. "What do you want to be?"

"Chaser, I love flying fast. It's so exciting." Sofia smiled at him. "I'm guessing Seeker, for you. That's all you ever talk about. Don't you think it will be so much fun, playing against each other? It's amazing here, this school is the perfect place for me."

"I'm glad you're finally happy."

"Ced, promise me we'll still be friends even though we're in different houses." Again he nodded, smiling at her. "Good, race you back to the castle." She said speeding off as he stared wide eyed after her

**Sofia's Second Year**

Sofia had tried out for Chaser, but was placed on the team as a Seeker. Her first match against Slytherin had not gone very well, but the team didn't really seem to mind. But today they were going up against Hufflepuff, and as much as Sofia wanted to deny it, she was looking forward to beating Cedric. She wanted to prove to her teammates that she belonged just like the rest of them did.

"You can handle this, James." Oliver said patting her shoulder as he passed where she was sitting. Sofia gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about, Sofia." George said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, she practically taught Diggory how to play Quidditch." Fred continued sitting on the other side of her. Sofia's eyes bugged out, thinking it wasn't a good idea letting the rest of the team know she had been practicing with someone in another house.

"That true, James?" She nodded her head slowly, unable to speak. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You can get the Snitch before he does. You know all of his weaknesses, use them." With that little pep talk Sofia felt a little more confident. It was true that she knew exactly how Cedric played and she knew where he still needed work.

Throughout the game she had kept her distance, concentrating on looking for the Snitch. This was the reason she hated being Seeker, all the waiting around drove her crazy. She would have much rather been in the action. She glanced at Cedric, but changed her view as she saw the gold flash of her goal.

Her first mistake was to make the first moved, seeing that Cedric was much closer. She sped up, keeping close to him. Playfully she nudged him a little, but it turned into a battle for who was in the lead.

He was much stronger than her, but being smaller she had the advantage of moving easily. She nudged him as hard as she could with her shoulder, dropping down as he began to return the blow. She reached forward, the Snitch barely out of reach. She slowed down a little, causing Cedric to collide with her. They both began to fall, but Sofia had gotten what she wanted.

Tumbling on the ground, Sofia picked herself up quickly holding the Snitch high above her head. The Gryffindors in the stands cheered as the team came to meet her on the field. She smiled brightly, confident that she had earned her keep on the team. She turned and saw Cedric staring wide eyed up at her, still sprawled on the ground. She was about to say something, but her team was already surrounding her, cheering loudly in victory.

"Ced," Sofia called as she chased him through the courtyard. She hadn't spoken to him since the day of the Quidditch match. He had been avoiding her as best he could. "Cedric, please stop." He did as she asked, his back to her.

"What do you want Sofia?" He asked her sharply. She was a little taken aback, but brushed it off. They had been friends too long to let a stupid game get in between them.

"I want to talk to you. Is everything okay?"

"How could you do that?" He turned to face her, anger written all over his face. "You knew what was going to happen. Why are you even Seeker? You hate it and yet you're using tricks I came up with against me."

"Ced, it was just…"

"You just have to be good at everything don't you? The one thing I really loved and you ruined it." He walked away from her then, leaving her in shock.

She didn't speak to him the rest of the year. After that day they became two separate people, both trying to be better than the other. Sofia knew all of his insecurities, as he knew hers, and that made the rivalry between them that much more personal.

**Thanks for reading, please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank Twiharp for leaving a review. This is the last chapter before the real story starts. I'm updating these close together just to get the foundation out and start on the story. After this I'll probably start updating every week or twice.

**Sofia's Third Year**

Sofia James received two letters with her usual Hogwarts assignments. Entering her fifthyear, she was only worried about O. and the tougher Quidditch, but the letter enclosed had another job for her. Dumbledore signed it himself, which meant that there was no ignoring it. She was to mentor, for lack of a better word, Harry Potter. The _Harry Potter_.

Her head was spinning as she read and reread the letter, and after the twelfth time she finally decided to grin and bear it. Honestly how much trouble could an eleven year old boy be, she thought.

Sofia met Hagrid and Harry in Diagon Ally, and she spent the rest of the day helping him buy what he needed for his first year. She had already bought all of her supplies before, and walked Harry through all of the familiar shops making sure he became acquainted with them. She did not intend to spend next summer chaperoning him through his second year supplies.

"What's left?" She asked him. While waiting for a reply she busied herself by glancing around the street hoping someone she knew would pop out of the crowd. After a long moment of silence she turned sharply to stare at Harry expectantly. "Well, what's left on the list?"

"A…uh…a wand." He told her turning his eyes from her to the letter in his hands. She stared at him for a moment before glancing around the street again. She needed Hagrid to hurry back already. After his departure the two students had spoken only briefly and Sofia was beginning to think Harry didn't like her very much. This fact didn't bother her except that they were stuck together for the rest of the day.

"Okay follow me." Sofia said leading him through the crowds. Hesitantly, she reached out behind her and placed her hand on his wrist, keeping him close to her so she wouldn't lose him. The last thing she needed was to be known as the girl that lost Harry Potter.

They stopped outside of Olivander's, she glanced inside and debated on whether or not to go in with him. "Is this the place?" He asked her as he watched her staring through the window.

"Yes, come on." She held the door open for him and waited in a corner, keeping herself as far away from him as possible. She was a little uneasy about being in the room while a first year chose his wand. The things that could happen frightened her a little bit. She still had nightmares about the fire she started while choosing her wand.

After the shopping was done and they were through with the treats they had bought, Sofia stared at Harry from across the table. It was the first time she had stopped to really take the boy in. His ragged appearance, thin frame, messy hair, and his green eyes brought a pang to her heart. She was a sucker for the lost and homeless types, and the boy sitting across from her fit the description perfectly.

"Hagrid, do you think we could give Harry a ride. My father will be here soon, and I'm sure he won't mind giving Harry a lift." Sofia asked not looking away from the eleven year old staring widely at her.

"I don't see why not. Tell Remus hello for me." He said as he got up from the table. "Stay out of trouble," he told her more as a pleading statement than heard in usual context. Sofia gave him a big smile, finally taking her eyes off of Harry.

"I'm sorry for the way I might have come off earlier." Sofia started when they were finally alone. She wasn't good at apologies, and she knew that Hagrid probably would have had something to say if he heard one escape her lips. "Dumbledore kind of threw you at me, and I don't really take change well. Normally I'm a somewhat pleasant person, really depends on who you ask." She smiled softly.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked squinting at her. Sofia had been asking the same question to herself since she received the letter. Thinking fast she came up with the only answer that made sense.

"We're a lot alike. Both from broken families and the only real place we have as a home is Hogwarts. That and I'm like one of Dumbledore's favorite students." She joked as she saw his eyes glaze over. She knew what it was like to miss parents and Harry had probably been thinking about them all day. "As heartless as I may come off at times, I'm really a nice person." She smiled and reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

**Later**

"Thank Merlin, we finally have a proper Seeker." Sofia said as she entered the Gryffindor changing room. "I was beginning to think I'd be stuck in that position for the next four years." She smiled as she ruffled Harry's hair. He was nervous, but she knew he would be fine. He was the natural born Seeker, she was just a good flyer.

"I'm glad too. Madam Pomfrey was getting tired of the blood after the Hufflepuff matches." Fred joked softly while passing Sofia. She threw her arm out trying to hit him, but he moved before she could reach him.

"Blood?" Harry asked his eyes widening. Sofia let a small laugh escape her lips.

"He's joking. I was a little rough on some of the other Seekers." Angelina and Katie both stifled laughs from where they stood and Sofia shot them both glares. "It was once, there wasn't even that much blood. We just fell." Sofia explained loudly, but this only caused the rest of the team to join in the laughter.

"We're glad you're here, Harry." Oliver said patting him on the back, and smiling at Sofia. She smiled back and got up to join her fellow Chasers.

**Sofia's Fourth Year**

Sofia stormed into the Weasley's house, tossing her broom against the wall near the door. The twins, Ron and Harry, who had all just gotten back from rescuing Harry from his Uncles' house watched as she slammed the door behind her before even noticing she had an audience.

"What?" She asked loudly as she saw them staring at her. "Glad to see you're still alive Harry." She smiled tightly before walking farther into the house.

"Did you go flying then?" Fred asked with a smile on his face. Ron elbowed him, but it didn't stop George.

"Meet anyone we might know?" Fred continued. Harry stood lost as Sofia glared at both twins before stomping up the stairs, letting out a loud muffled scream.

"What was all that about?" But his question was never answered due to Mrs. Weasley coming into the room. They went straight from being questioned to having breakfast. He was still worried about Sofia, having grown quite fond of her from his first year at Hogwarts. He was lucky they were in the same house, and on the Quidditch team together. She had become like a sister to him. Seeing her that upset made him want to comfort her, he wanted to run up stairs and know what had happened to make her so angry.

Sofia stood outside of the bathroom door, her hand covering her eyes as she silently sobbed into them. She should have known better. She was stupid to think that she could go flying here without running into _him. _The door opened and Ginny stepped out, stopping at the sight of Sofia.

"Is everything alright?" Sofia removed her hands, wiping away as many tears as possible in the process.

"Of course, I just wanted to wash up before breakfast." She moved around the smaller girl and locked herself in the bathroom for the rest of the morning.

That night Sofia laid wide awake in the Weasley's living room. She had chosen to sleep on the couch, refusing the floor in Ginny's room. She couldn't shake the sadness from that morning. After crying for hours, she had finally mustered enough of a smile to help de-Gnome the yard, but now that she was alone again there was nothing to stop her from pining for the past.

"Sofy," Harry said softly as he sat next to her on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just had an off flying day." She told him, scooting over so that he could lie next to her.

"You were really upset for just bad flying." He looked up at her, gripping her hand in his.

"They put bars on your windows, huh?" Sofia made for a quick subject change. "If I ever see those Dursley's…"

"Did he do something to you?" Harry stopped her, concern radiating from his every word.

Sofia smiled as best she could, clearing her throat she looked down at him. "There's nothing I can't handle, Harry. Cedric Diggory is no exception." She kissed his forehead, closing her eyes for sleep.

**Later**

Sofia walked into the Great Hall with her arm around Oliver Wood. The Valentine decorations were amazing, and she was a little ashamed to say that it made her more welcome to the holiday than she would have been without them. Walking down the aisle to where the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was sitting, Oliver leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. They could already hear their friends' cries of disgust before they even sat down at the table.

"It's just not right. The captain can't date one of the players." Angelina said across the table. Sofia smiled at her best friend before throwing a heart shaped candy at her.

"Personally I don't know what you see in him." George said taking a bite out of a candy.

"Why date a Keeper, it's not as manly as a Beater's position." Fred said smiling brightly at her. Sofia could only laugh at her friends. She couldn't tell them exactly why, but she liked being with Oliver and that was all that mattered.

"Can you believe them?" Sofia laughed as she turned to Oliver. Her smile waivered though as she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to the group in front of him. "Oliver, what is it?" She asked pulling his face to look at her.

"He was staring," he told her in a harsh whisper. Sofia began to turn her head, when he stopped her. "Don't, it's what he wants." She didn't listen though, glancing over her shoulder to see Cedric staring at them.

"Don't mind him." She told Oliver, again pulling his attention towards her. "He's just jealous." She said leaning up to kiss him again.

"I wish he'd just leave you alone." Oliver said, getting up and walking down the aisle. Sofia stared after him, turning sadly to her friends.

"And I wish he'd act like a normal boyfriend for three minutes." Angelina and Katie gave her a knowing look before Sofia got up from the table. "I'll see you back in the common room." She walked down the aisle, sending a glare to Cedric as she passed the Hufflepuff table.

**Sofia's Fifth Year**

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want anything to be weird between us." Remus told Sofia as they walked down the Platform to the train. She smiled at him, putting a reassuring arm around his waist as they walked.

"Like I said a thousand times already, I am so excited that you'll be teaching this year. I worry about you all alone at home." She smiled up at him, glad to see that he was smiling back. She could see that he was nervous, but that was to be expected. A werewolf teaching at Hogwarts was not exactly what most of the parents would see as acceptable.

"I have to do some Prefect things, but I'll come and check on you." Sofia promised after finding a compartment and putting her trunk up before helping Remus, though he refused by pushing her out the door.

"Don't baby me. That's my job." He told her shoving her down the corridor. She smiled at him, while making her way through the students saying good bye to their families.

Sofia stopped in her tracks when she collided with a solid frame. As they both said sorry at the same time, they froze. She backed up and glared at the boy standing in front of her. They held each other's glares, Sofia broke away when she noticed the badge he held in his hands.

"Prefect," she said shaking her head. He let a lopsided smile grace his lips. "Don't be smug, Diggory. I got one just like it." She told him, pushing passed him.

**Later**

Sofia made her way up to the hospital wing to visit Harry. It was only their first Quidditch match and he was already in the hospital with a destroyed broom. This was not the way she wanted to start off their season.

"Sofia," she stopped at the sound of the last voice she wanted to hear.

"What do you want?" She asked, keeping her cool as she turned to stare at Cedric. They were both still in the Quidditch uniforms, soaking wet. "Cedric, you won. What could you possibly say?"

"I tried to get a rematch." He began, but Sofia stopped him by letting out a sharp laugh and biting the inside of her cheek.

"Why? You won. Oliver doesn't want a rematch. Even if we got one, you would still beat us because Harry's broom is a pile of twigs. Go to your common room and celebrate like you should." She told him, pointing back to the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Sofia shook her head.

"He'll be fine, thanks for your concern, I'll pass it on. Now will you please leave, because if I were you I'd enjoy this little victory. It will never happen again. I'll make sure of that." The doors to the hospital opened and Angelina came out her brow furrowed.

"What is going…" She stopped when she saw the two glaring at each other in the hall.

"Get out of here," Sofia said getting tired oftheir staring contest.

"Madam Pomfrey is furious. We could hear you arguing through the door. Seriously Sofy, you need to get a grip. You have to stop letting him get to you." They walked into the room, many eyes staring at Sofia as she came to a stop in front of Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry." She hissed. Everyone around them laughed, knowing that she didn't mean it at all. She would have done it again in a heartbeat.

**Much Later**

Sofia walked down the staircase followed closely by Angelina and Katie. It was the first night in a long while that they had free, and Sofia couldn't have been happier. "I wonder what he has planned." Angelina asked with a big smile.

"I think it's amazing that you two have lasted two years. Remember when we thought they would have killed each other by the third week." Katie laughed with Angelina.

"Ha ha, I just hope he remembers." Sofia said coming to a stop when she saw the boy in question coming towards them. "I'll meet up with you in the Great Hall." The other two girls walked off, whispering as they passed the couple.

"Slytherin booked the Pitch for tonight." Oliver told her before she could get anything out. "This is perfect. I need Harry out there practicing with another broom. After that loss we all need the extra practice."

"It's about time we had a break. Don't you think there are other things we could be doing tonight?" Sofia asked stepping closer to him.

"Tightening up some of the new tactics I've been working on. I'm thinking about changing up the formation of the Chasers. No offense, but everyone has gotten use to you in the lead." She stepped back, dropping her hands to her sides. "That's actually a brilliant idea. Thanks love," he leaned in and kissed her cheek before bolting up the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Happy Anniversary," she whispered. She turned to stare at him leaving, but instead caught someone else a flight up watching her. Sofia crossed her arms over her chest, pressing her lips tight together as she stared at Cedric for a moment before continuing to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Please review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here it goes...the story begins. Thanks to all those who reviewed, keep 'em coming! This is going to be the last chapter for a little while, sorry. But I'm working on getting the others up soon! Enjoy!!

**Sofia's Sixth Year**

Sofia walked down the streets in St. Ottery Catchpole, shuffling her feet as she went along. The Weasley's were packing for the Quidditch World Cup, and she needed to get away from all the excitement. With her school shopping done and having no desire to fly, Sofia was stuck walking around the village alone. It was shaping up to be the worst summer of her life, and was only expected to get worse.

"Sofia, darling." She stopped, turning to the sound of her name being called. It wasn't unusual for people to stop and talk to her, seeing as how she grew up in that every village.

"Mrs. Diggory, what are you doing here?" Sofia asked hugging the woman in front of her.

"Some shopping, but what about you? I haven't seen you here in quite awhile." Mrs. Diggory said walking along with Sofia.

"I don't come as often as I use to." Sofia replied looking in all the shops as she passed them on the street.

"Cedric told me that boy broke up with you. I'm sorry to hear that." Mrs. Diggory turned her head to watch Sofia's reaction.

"He still talks about me? I have to admit, I'm surprised." Sofia kept her eyes on the windows, avoiding her companion's gaze.

"We all miss you, dear. He tries to write you during the summer. I can't even count all the times I catch him sitting at the table with a quill in hand. It's a shame the way the two of you drifted apart, Amos and I had no idea what happened." Mrs. Diggory put a hand on Sofia's arm, stopping her from walking further. "What did happen, dear."

"We are in different houses, and we just didn't have time for one another." Sofia lied as best she could.

"Funny how that seems to happen," Mrs. Diggory said with a small, saddened smile on her face. "I hope this year is better. Give Remus my love, dear." She embraced the younger girl, squeezing her tightly for a moment, before they parted ways.

Sofia watched Mrs. Diggory walk away, saddly she would have liked nothing better than to follow her. Missing the Diggorys had grown stronger over the years, but she wasn't going to do anything about it. What happened between her and Cedric was not something she could easily forget. Turning around, Sofia continued back the way she'd came, deciding it was easier just to go back to the Weasley's home. At least there she could try to enjoy her time with the twins and Harry. Soon she would be back home with her father, and holding onto that made her that much more happy.

"I have made a promise to myself this year." Sofia said as she put the book she was reading down, and stared at the only man in her life she could count on. Remus removed the Daily Prophet from in front of him, turning to the side to stare at her.

"And what, pray tell, is this promise?" He asked with a smile on his face. She leaned forward, over her knees that were laid across the sofa cushions, her feet stopping next to her father's legs.

"No more promises." She said in a secretive tone, before laughing. "I have made too many, and they all get broken eventually. This is exactly what I need."

"But what about this promise, is it immune to being broken?" He asked, a smile playing on his serious expression.

"Ha ha, it might be, because I haven't made it with anyone. Only I can break it, and I won't." He laughed at her, patting her knees before returning to his paper. "I don't want another heartbreak." She whispered. Once again she heard his paper fall to his lap. Sofia, didn't look up from the page she was staring at.

"Sofy, you're a teenager. I'm sure it's hard, but getting your heart broken is all part of the process." Remus told her, running a hand up the side of her lower leg. "Have you spoken to Oliver lately?"

"He sent me a letter, saying he got onto some Quidditch team. Like I care anymore," she said quietly. "Why is it that I always come second to such a ridiculous game?" She asked a little louder, staring at him for an answer.

"You love that 'ridiculous game'." He reminded her staring back at her.

"Maybe not, I think I liked it before it became so competitive." She contemplated with a quizzical frown on her face.

"Sofia, you are a competitive person. It would bore you if it wasn't challenging."

"True," she said returning her eyes to the page of her book.

"Is everyone alright, at the World Cup?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could muster. She had wanted to go so badly, but had decided it would be better to take the summer off and stay home with her father.

"They seem to be. Have you written to any of your friends?" He asked her, but she just shrugged.

"I sent a letter to the Weasley's, everyone is there any way, so it got to someone."

He shook his head, but returned to his paper. After living with her for nearly eight years he had learned when to drop a subject. It still amazed him how much she changed from the day she went to the Hogwarts Express to when she was back lounging in his living room. Every year it was like a new girl came to him, and soon he was sure it would be this amazing young woman walking into his house and he wouldn't know what to do with her.

"I'm going to pack." She announced getting up, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room. He stared after her, almost thankful that the sad, mourning girl that had moped around his house all summer would be leaving soon. He also feared the girl that would come back to him next summer, never knowing who she would be.

"I can't believe all the excitement I missed" Sofia cried in mock frustration as she listened to her friends talking about the events that took place at the World Cup. They began with the tents, Krum's unfortunate snitch catch, and the Death Eater attacks. She honestly didn't want to hear about the last part.

"What we want to know is what's going on at the school." Fred said looking more contemplative than Sofia had ever seen him.

"Percy and our father had been keeping quiet all summer." George continued. They threw ideas around for a few minutes, but it didn't last long. Soon it was back to their normal jokes and gossip.

Sofia had never felt happier to be at Hogwarts than she did sitting in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. The sorting had already taken place, and Dumbledore was introducing the Triwizard Tournament, something that intrigued Sofia more than anything. She was glad her birthday was early, seeing as how Fred and George were fuming by the end of dinner.

"I'm going to enter." Sofia announced as she pulled out her nightwear. Angelina stopped what she was doing to stare at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You heard how dangerous it is. People have died."

"Nice try Johnson, you don't want me to enter because you know that if I do you won't stand a chance." Sofia smiled as she watched her friend's concern disappear quickly.

"You're an awful friend you know that." Angelina said in mock hurt, tossing a pillow at Sofia's face. "Give some of us lowly Gryffindor's some time to shine." She looked to the other girls for some support, but they were all laughing too hard to be any help.

"Angelina, we have been friends for too long. I know you want to put your name in the cup, but you'll regret it. Just like you regretting taking N.E.W.T level Transfiguration." Sofia told her, while Angelina huffed and climbed into her four poster.

"I'm still going to enter." She said with resign

"Good because you would do great." Sofia told her with a big smile, glad to see one in return on Angelina's face.

The next day after their lessons Angelina and Sofia headed to the Great Hall to submit their names. Most students spent their time watching those old enough place their names in the glowing blue flame. There was always a nice audience to cheer and clap for the potential champion.

Angelina linked arms with Sofia as they entered the room. "I'm not so sure about this." She said slowing down. Sofia couldn't help the little smile that graced her lips.

"We talked about this. You will do great, don't chicken out now." She scolded pulling her best friend into the room. She was floored when she saw the group of Hufflepuffs cheering around who she had to assume was Cedric. She knew he would enter, she had only hoped not to see his fan club cheering him on.

"Come on," Sofia said pulling Angelina through the age line. Angelina took in a sharp breath and placed her name in the flame. Sofia went after her, turning to catch Cedric's stare. Angelina's confidence was restored as she heard the applause from the Gryffindors watching and she went to join them, while Sofia made her way back out into the hall.

"I figured you'd enter." Cedric's voice called after her. Sofia stopped, turning on her toes to give his a smirk.

"Did you, well I'd be lying if I said I was surprised you entered." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him defiantly. "You're doing this for him, aren't you?" Sofia shook her head with a small smirk on her lips.

"And you're trying to prove something to everyone else. Still trying to get out of your parents shadows?" He stared at her, their expressions mirrored in the other. Sofia wanted to slap him, let all of her pent up violence out, but he wasn't worth the punishment.

"So we both have something to prove," she shrugged stepping forward.

"I guess the best wizard will win." He said following her every move.

"I'm sure I will." She hissed once she was right next to him, leaning into him a little.

Sitting in the Great Hall, Sofia couldn't stop the smile that was threatening from spreading across her face. She couldn't wait to hear her name called as the Hogwarts Campion. Angelina on the other hand had been freaking out all day, regretting her decision and blaming Sofia for allowing her to be so reckless.

"Relax Angie, I'm going to win." Sofia reassured her. Angelina had one of Sofia's hands held tightly in hers.

"For once I hope you're right." Angelina told her, glancing at her other friends for support.

"It's going to be a Gryffindor. What other house could possibly win?" Katie said rubbing a hand up and down Angelina's arm. "Let's just hope it's not you."

Dumbledore appeared next to the Goblet of Fire, sweeping his hand over the room it began to dim. Sofia was surprised to feel a knot forming in her stomach. She wanted this, if anything just to prove to Cedric that she was better than him. As the first piece of paper flew out of the Goblet the crowd was completely silent waiting to hear whose name would be called.

"The champion for Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum." Dumbledore's voice boomed. The crowd cheered, though everyone knew he would be the champion.

Again the Goblet spit out a piece of paper this time with Fluer Delacore's name on it. Yet again there were cheers. But as the Goblet turned to a fiery red, and prepared to give the last champion's name up the entire room was still. This is the moment everyone had been waiting for since the start of term.

"The Hogwarts champion is …." Sofia held her breath. "Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore's voice boomed again, this time deafening Sofia. The room was filled with cheers from all over, even Angelina clapped glad that it hadn't been her name. Sofia's eyes watched him walk from his table to Dumbledore, from Dumbledore down the aisle where he even slowed to winked at her as he passed, and finally disappearing through a door at the front of the Great Hall.

"This can't be happening." She said quietly to herself. Dumbledore continued speaking, but she didn't hear a word of it. Her attention was lost until she was shaken out of it by Dumbledore's booming voice. She wanted to cover her ears, but what he said had gotten her attention.

"Harry Potter," she glanced up to see him holding another piece of paper. She turned her gaze to the fourteen year old sitting on the other side of her. Their eyes connected for a split second before Hermione was pushing him towards Dumbledore.

There had to be a mistake. He couldn't have put his name in the cup and she knew no one would have done it for him. As he headed in the same direction as the rest of the champions she felt saddened as the other students shouted that he was a cheat. She wanted so badly to protect him, but there was nothing she could do for him.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Angelina said as the girls got into their beds. Sofia had been practically silent since they had returned to the Gryffindor tower. "Sofy, you have to let it go. Maybe he wanted it more than you did."

"Maybe, goodnight," She said as she closed the curtains around her four poster.

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!!!!**

For once it was somewhat silent in the Gryffindor common room, and Sofia found it soothing. She sat with her charms book open in front of her, but her eyes were on the crackling fire not the boring words on the yellowing pages. Her mind was wondering as it had been for the past few days. Not being chosen as the Hogwarts champion had really gotten to her.

"Sofy," a soft voice came from behind her. She felt a body take up residence next to her, but she didn't turn to see who it was. "Sofia?" Half smiling, she stretched out her arm and pulled Harry closer to her. He was one of the only people she could be herself around lately, mostly because he was feeling almost if not worse than she was.

"How are you?" She asked into his hair, holding him close to her side. He had really become her little brother in the four years she'd known him. They were family.

"Fine I guess, considering." He told her flatly. "It's all a bit overwhelming, and it doesn't make things better now that Ron's mad at me and half the school to top it off."

"Don't listen to them." She told him, pulling him back a little to look at her. "I know you can do this, even if you don't want to. Harry, you have to try. If you don't things could get even worse. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"They're older than I am. I don't know half the stuff…" he began again, looking deep into the fire across from them.

"You have done so many things though. I believe in you. And if you don't win that's perfectly fine but don't just give up. As long as you don't kill yourself I'm happy." She pulled him to her again, this time placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Are you upset that…?" He asked in a half whisper.

"Harry someone else put your name in the Goblet, how can you even…"

"No, that Cedric was chosen and not you." She squeezed him a little closer to her.

"The Goblet chooses the wizard. Apparently it doesn't want Hogwarts to win, but that's not something we can change now can we?" She said, causing Harry to laugh a little. "Seriously though, I would have liked to have been chosen, but watching Diggory stumble though the tasks will have to be pleasurable enough for me." She hugged him again before releasing him, and sending him off to bed.

All she had to do was make it to the first task without hurting anyone or letting her true feelings show. Sofia needed to see what the champions were up against to reassure herself that she wasn't ready for this big of a challenge. She only hoped Harry would be able to hold on and not hurt himself too badly. She couldn't imagine losing her little brother.

As the first task approached, Sofia found herself becoming more and more unpleasant. If it wasn't running into a flock of girls trailing after Cedric it was watching people walk around with the ridiculous Potter Stinks Badges. She couldn't even imagine what was going through his head, and she wished he would talk to her.

"I think it's funny watching her get so worked up over the little things." Katie whispered to Angelina as they followed Sofia out to the courtyard. "It's like she goes looking for something to get her going."

"_She_ can hear you. And I'm not looking for anything, just taking a short cut, besides it's a nice day and I want to enjoy it before winter settles in." Sofia told them, walking backwards to smile at them. Angelina and Katie shared a look before nodding unbelievingly at her.

"Cedric rules," Sofia head a second year say while running passed Harry. She shook her head, quickening her pace.

"And she's off." Angelina called after her, the two girls laughing as Sofia turned to glare at them.

"Hey," she said sweetly, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. He smiled weakly at her, but continued to walk. "Want to talk?" She offered, knowing he would refuse like he had several times before.

"Not particularly." He said running into two Hufflepuffs blocking his way into the courtyard. Sofia stepped away from him, turning to the boy with a glare.

"Check the badge Potter." He said, as Harry tried to push his way through.

"Riley, stop being a jerk." Sofia said pushing his shoulder out of the way, shoving passed them more forcibly than Harry had. "He's just a kid, it'd be nice if you and the Golden Boy lay off a bit."

Sofia watched from a distance as Harry spoke to Cedric. By the expression on both their faces it was something to do with the tournament, and something she didn't want to get involved with. She couldn't wait for the first task to be over, maybe then the buzz would calm down for a few days.

"Diggory, a word." Sofia called down the corridor.

Cedric stopped walking, his back to the direction her voice had come from. He didn't have time to fight with her today. The first task was only a day away and he needed to figure out what he was going to do with his dragon. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to Sofia yell at him for no reason other than to satisfy her own rage.

"What now, James." He asked turning to give her a fake grin, which received a glare in return.

"How could you do that, or let it happen," she shot a powerful glare to his friends. "Those badges are awful. I thought you were supposed to be the nice guy. Fight with me all you want, but don't take this out of Harry."

"I had nothing to do with those badges. And just because we hate each other doesn't mean I take it out on your friends, unlike you. Riley's fine by the way." He added smugly.

"Please, I barely punched him, and he disserved it. Harry is innocent." She defended.

"He's not even suppose to be competing. _Someone_ put his name into that cup, and jinxed it. That's called cheating." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're so arrogant." She spat at him.

"And you're cold hearted, are we done with the name game? I have a tournament to prepare for, if you didn't remember." He said before turning and walking away, his friend followed laughing.

Sofia clenched her jaw forcing down her anger. She couldn't see what other people saw in him, or what she had once seen in him. She hoped that whatever the task was he'd come in last. As she thought about it, he would probably do just fine, which only fueled her anger.

The stands were packed as Sofia stood next to Angelina and Hermione surrounded by friends. They were waiting for the first task to begin. Fred and George walked around taking bets, screaming as loud as they could. Sofia felt a little bad as a sudden feeling of relief rushed over her. It was much less nerve raking being a spectator than participating.

"Dragons," Angelina said as they watched the handlers bring in the first large dragon. "I bet you're happy you didn't get picked."

"You have no idea." Sofia said, watching as flames shot out of its mouth.

At the sound of a canon the first champion stepped into view. The crowd roared as Cedric walked into the arena. Sofia watched with as much of an uninterested expression as she could muster. She watched every moved he made, wondering what he was going to do. Staring at him, her brown eyes connected with his grey ones. She knew they had to be too far apart to see each other, but she felt like he'd seen her.

He looked helpless down in the rocky terrain, and as much as she wanted to say that made her feel good. Sofia actually felt a pang of dread. He could actually get hurt, and as much as she hated him, she never really wanted him physically injured, unless she was the one inflicting it.

Watching him, she tried to show as little concern as possible, but it was proving to be difficult. Something inside of her made her heart accelerate as he maneuvered around the rocks, transfiguring one into a dog to distract the dragon. She didn't want to see him get hurt.

And yet a small intake of breath was all she did when the flame hit the side of his face, and she couldn't even make herself clap when he walked back into the tent with the golden egg held loosely in his hands.

It went on like this, the crowd reacting with every move the champions made. Sofia was relieved to see that everyone was still as interested when Harry finally made his appearance. Hermione and Sofia cheered and screamed, reacting like almost every other person in the stands as Harry flew around the dragon trying to get the egg.

Once it was finally over and the party in the common room was winding down, Sofia finally sat down next to Harry. He held the egg in his hands, staring at his reflection in the golden finish. "You were amazing today." She told him, wrapping both her arms around him. "And look at the fan-base you've created." She joked as they both glanced around looking at the crowded room.

"I'm sorry you didn't get it." He told her sincerely. "I know you really wanted it."

"I didn't, after watching you out there today I realized I'm not quite ready for that big of a challenge. Amazing flying, by the way." She said nudging him. She looked up as Hermione and Ron came over to sit with Harry on the sofa, smiling at them. "I am tired, and I'm awful proud of you little brother." She leaned down to kiss his forehead before getting up and walking towards the girls dormitories.

A few days later Sofia walked down the hall, running through all the ingredients Snape had assigned the last class wishing she had spent more time studying and less time fighting with Cedric supporters. Thinking of him she watched as he walked down the hall, coming in the opposite direction of her. No fan girls in toe for a change, she noticed.

"Glad to see your face healed nicely." She said as they approached. "Would have been a shame if anything happened to it, I'm sure at least half of your admirers would have left you for that."

"Thanks, James. I'm glad to see you still have your wits about you considering I became the champion leaving no other outlet for your obsession with perfection. It kills you doesn't it, knowing I'm the better wizard."

"At least I didn't get my face seared by a dragon." Sofia said continuing to walk, but stopping short. "Diggory," she called after him waiting for him to stop before she continued. "Nice job, with the transfiguration. It was a good move." She said quietly.

He turned to her, but she was already running down the stairs. It was moments like this that confused him. She could be so hostile, and then in a second give a compliment no matter how forced it was. Sometimes he forgot they weren't friends anymore, only to see her glaring at him from across a room. He truly regretted what he'd said to her four years ago, but could never find the right words to apologize. It was just easier for them to hate each other.

She spent so much time pushing him away, and it seemed that the more she tried the more he wanted to be with her. He had broken so many promises to her that he knew she would never let her back into her life. One thing he knew hadn't changed was her stubbornness. She would die fighting with him, and he didn't have the time it would need to break through her walls to get back into her life.

**One of my main character's lives could depend on it.... Please REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I like knowing that there are some people out there that are really following the story.**

"You okay, Sofy?" Katie asked as she stared at her friend. Angelina sat across from them at the dinner table. After an hour of nothing out of Sofia they knew something had to be up.

"Can you believe the dance we have to learn?" She finally said, looking from Katie to Angelina. "I should have worn stronger shoes." She laughed weakly.

"Okay, you're insane." Angelina said pointing her fork across the table.

"What?" Sofia asked looking at both of her friends.

"One minute you're totally spaced, the next you're talking about the dance lessons. What is going on with you? We know you're crazy, but this is ridiculous." Katie said before taking a bite out of an asparagus.

"I just got to thinking about going to the ball, and that brought up a date…" Sofia said, hoping she wouldn't have to elaborate on her insecurities on the subject.

"Sofy, you don't need a date. We'll all go together anyway. If you're not ready…" Angelina said reaching a hand across the table to squeeze Sofia's.

"I miss him, as crazy as that sounds." She admitted. Even if Oliver hadn't been the best boyfriend she could have asked for, she had still loved him meaning she was still hurt that they were no longer together.

"You've said crazier." Katie told her, getting a smile out of her friend. "Like wanting to conjure a special anti-grease shampoo for Snape, or wanting to let a flock of geese loose during a Slytherin practice." The girls erupted into laughter while recalling more of Sofia's crazy ideas.

"But seriously about the dance," Sofia said. "I don't think I'm going."

"What, no." Katie nearly cried out. "You have to go. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Yeah, what are you going to do instead? Hide in the dormitories all night?" Angelina asked with a crooked smile.

"Go home," Sofia announced. "I can't leave my dad alone for Christmas. I worry about him."

"Right," the other two girls said in unison shaking their heads. Sofia didn't say anymore about it. She had made up her mind and that was that.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sofia inhaled sharply as she heard his voice. Glancing up she saw Cedric already taking a seat across from her in the library. She noticed there were plenty of vacant tables, and she had a wave of irritation wash over her.

"Sure, I can see there is a lack of space at this late hour." She snapped returning to her Charms essay.

"About what you said the other day," he started, causing Sofia to throw down her quill.

"I get fishing for a compliment is kind of your thing, but I have to finish this tonight." She told him picking her quill back up and dipping it in more ink.

"A compliment from you would probably send you into some sort of shock," he laughed. "I just wanted to know why you had almost been nice."

"I wasn't. This is exactly what I was anticipating. I wanted to scare you into believing I'd gone soft." Sofia said her voice muffled as she spoke into her essay.

"Tell me you only entered to prove how powerful a witch you are." He said quietly leaning over the table.

"Only if you tell me you entered just to prove you are exactly who your father wants you to be." Sofia hissed back. They stared at each other, each trying to push the other over the edge.

"You think you're tough, James, but I can see through your don't-mess-with-me attitude." He told her getting up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"And you're still as insecure as ever. You just learned to hide it behind half smiles and boyish good looks." She spat back at him. He shook his head as he left yet another round and still no clear winner between them.

That night Sofia snuck out of her dormitory, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch. She took her time getting her broom and walking out onto the pitch. The night sky was black, sprinkled with tiny stars, and she couldn't wait to feel as though she was a part of it. The only thought was wanting to leave everything behind, losing herself completely.

The grounds were like an entirely new place in the stillness that fell over them at midnight. She soared high over the trees, and brushing her bare feet against the still sheet of the Black Lake. All she needed was a little time alone to refresh herself, everything was changing and she felt as though she had no control anymore.

Oliver and Sofia had broken up on good terms, knowing that it would be too difficult with her being in school and him playing professional Quidditch. Remus wasn't working at the school anymore, and he made that decision on his own. If she had known she would have stopped him. She was actually looking forward to the Triwizard Tournament, thinking it would distract her from everything that had gone wrong in the past few months. But even that was weighing on her as she watched Harry stress over the task. She even surprised herself at the concern she felt watching Cedric participate in the first task.

Although she would never admit it out loud, she regretted losing him over everything else. Cedric had been her best friend since they were four and had expected them to stay together until they were ninety.

Entering the pitch, Sofia stopped when she saw someone coming from the opposite direction. The Prefect in her kicked in as she continued, meeting the intruder in the center of the stadium. She was surprised to see the boy that had been occupying her thoughts.

"What are you doing out here, Diggory?" She hissed coming to a floating stop next to him.

"I could ask you the same question. It's passed curfew." He stated as he eyed her with a squint of his eyes.

She rolled her eyes before responding. "You're out here, too." Without thinking she reached out and pushed his arm almost sending him free falling to the ground. He caught her elbow instinctively, holding onto her to stop from tipping and making her grab his arm as well so as not to lose her balance.

"Ced," Sofia squealed as she tightened her grip on her broom and his arm. "You nearly killed me." She hissed.

"In all fairness you nearly killed me first." He laughed, and she joined him unconsciously. It died down after a few seconds, and an awkward silence formed between them.

"Getting away?" He asked not looking at her. Sofia's head shot up, her eyes swimming for something to focus on other than him.

"Yeah, you hiding from your fan-girls?" she asked quietly, her voice coming out breathy and not at all the way she wanted to sound.

"Clearing my head," he told her finally looking up. Their eyes connected, and as much as Sofia wanted to, she couldn't look away.

"I'm sure you have a lot to think about, with the tournament and all."

"Getting away from the girls isn't that bad either. Do you really think I have boyish good looks?" He asked her with a half smile.

"You want some more scars to go with what the dragon gave you?" Sofia threatened him, making him laugh.

"This is funny, do you remember our first year? We both snuck out and met in this exact same spot." Cedric recalled, laughing softer. "It feels like so long ago. We were practically two different people."

"We were the same person back then, after that we finally separated and got our own lives." She told him.

"Is it wrong to want to go back? Maybe things would have been easier, different."

"Everything was easier back then. Our lives are a lot more complicated, we would have drifted apart anyway." Sofia said finally tearing her eyes away from him, hiding the tears that were beginning to form.

This was exactly what she didn't need. After four years of being a part, she didn't need to start spending time with Cedric again. Confusing herself further wasn't the answer to anything, and yet she couldn't let go of his arm.

"I was wrong to say those things to you. Fi, I have wanted nothing more than to fix what happened between us." He pulled her closer, their legs touching as he leaned in to hold her attention. "Don't tell me it hasn't been hard for you too."

Sofia looked up loving the way he called her by his special nickname for her, and that's when she realized how close they had gotten. Her brown eyes connected with his grey and it was the first time in years that she really looked at him. She leaned in a little closer, brushing shoulders with him.

"It's been hard." She whispered. He leaned in to her, his eyes darting from her mouth to her eyes. Their lips brushed lightly, and he couldn't stop himself.

"Go to the ball with me." He said against her lips, before moving in to kiss her. But he was stunned to find that she wasn't there anymore. Sofia pulled back with wide eyes, shaking her head subtly.

"I can't Cedric." She let go of him and sped down to the ground, running once both her feet hit the damp winter earth.

He watched her leave, darkly amused that he was once again watching her the way he had for the past four years, from a distance. And he thought tonight had been something new, starting where they had left off years ago. She wasn't going to let him back in without a fight, but at least she seemed a little more willing to try.

**Please Review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thanks to everyone that left a review...though more would be appreciated! I'm also looking for a BETA, so if anyone is interested, please let me know! The future of this fic could depend on it, I'm stuck!!**

The Yule Ball was approaching quickly, and it seemed like the whole school was on a quest to find a date. Sofia was ashamed to learn Katie was taking her boyfriend, and Angelina excepting a date with Fred. Sofia hadn't wanted to go at all, but some circumstances had forced her to change her mind. This left her with the only option of finding someone she knew she could have fun with.

"George, take me to the ball." She asked dramatically, flinging herself onto the arm of his chair in their common room.

"You must be desparate." He joked, "Did you ask Lee yet, I heard he has a little thing for you."

"Don't take me, fine. I'm sure I can find another gentleman worthy enough. I thought it was just polite to ask you first." She slid off the chair and began to walk away, but George reached out his arm and caught her wrist.

"There is no other gentleman better than me. Sofy, I will take you to the ball." He told her with all the grandiose he could muster. "Wear something that shows off a little skin. I like a girl that flaunts." He joked, receiving a smack from her.

"You're disgusting, George Weasley. I think I'm going to write to your mother." She threatened.

"Please, don't." He asked still holding her wrist. "I thought you were going home?"

"Things have changed. It seems I'll be attending this ball whether I want to or not." Sofia said holding her head up a little higher. "It's your job to make sure I have the time of my life." She whispered menacingly. "Or I will be writing a letter to your mother."

George pulled her closer to him, trying to get her into a headlock. She fought with all of her might to get free, but with the commotion Fred and Lee came over to help their fellow companion. She was outnumbered, but it was the most fun she'd had all year. She missed playing mindless games with the twins and Lee, they always had a way of making her feel carefree.

"We've been reduced to Weasley's." Sofia joked as she walked down the corridors with her arms linked with Angelina and Katie following behind them quickly.

"They aren't that bad." Katie offered, receiving glares from the two older girls. "Okay, not exactly Prince Charming, but you could have done worse."

"Yeah we could have gone alone." Angelina laughed sadly. "Fred was the only one to ask me."

"I asked George so I'm most desperate." Sofia said stopping outside of Professor Moody's classroom. "See you later." She sighed walking into her now least favorite class slowly.

The common room was buzzing as everyone ran around the night before the dance preparing any last minute necessities. Girls trying on their dresses once more, making sure they were just as beautiful as when they were picked. The boys acted no different though some were more nervous than usual. Sofia sat on her bed watching Katie fuss over a sticking zipper, playing with the silky fabric of her own dress that lay out on her sheets.

"Angelina, don't rip it." Katie cried as the older girl tried to get the zipper down.

"If you stop moving, I won't have to." She hissed back. "You'll have to sleep in it, Katie it's not coming down any time soon."

"Oh, don't be dramatic." Sofia lifter her wand from her night stand and flicked it in the direction of Katie.

"Hey, watch it." Katie winced, but the straps loosened as the zipped fell down her side. "Oh thanks, Sofy."

"Let's see you in your dress now." Katie said pulling her other clothes off of Angelina's bed. "I bet you'll gorgeous."

"It's okay I know it fits." Sofia said hanging it back up on the door of her wardrobe and turning to her friends. "George will love it."

"Did Professor Lupin get it for you?" Angelina asked as she eyed the expensive looking material.

"No, someone else sent it to me. I wouldn't even be going if I didn't get it last minute." She told them with a sigh. "Dad will have Christmas without me."

"Who sent it to you then?" Katie asked her brow furrowing as she watched her friend. "Sofia," she pushed.

"It's not important," Angelina said. "What are you doing to wear with it seems like a more pressing issue."

The rest of the night Angelina and Katie tried finding the perfect accessories to wear with Sofia's dress. The looked tried multiple shades of make up, and dozens of different hair styles. Sofia paid very little attention to what they were doing, her eyes focused of the dress in front of her. She didn't want to wear it, but couldn't bring herself to ignore such a sweet and undeserving gift.

Christmas Eve seemed to fly by, and the dance came all too quickly for the girls. They ended up rushing around their rooms, pulling up their hair and brushing make up quickly. Angelina finished first not feeling like she needed to look too over the top and give Fred ideas, she helped Katie as best she could until the fighting became unbearable.

"Sofy, are you ready to go? Katie is being ridiculous, can't make up her mind." Angelina called as she stuck her head in the room.

Sofia stood from where she was strapping her last shoe on. She hair was pulled up, her usual caramel brown curls pulled up into a loose messy bun, held by a sparkling comb. Her back was bare, the sides of her dress being held by thing straps around her arms. It had a low neckline and the silky lavender material clung to her midriff and fell loose at her legs.

"Oh my god," Angelina breathed staring in shock at her best friend.

"Sofy, don't believe a word she's saying. She's the one being diff…whoa." Katie stopped as she saw what Angelina was staring at. "You look…"

"Too pretty for a Weasley," One of the other girls sharing the room said as she squeezed passed the two girls gaping at the door.

"I know I'm show stopping," Sofia said with a flick of her hand, as she pushed passed her two best friends. "But if you're gaping like this, just imagine what the boys will do."

"I feel underdressed." Katie whispered as she and Angelina followed Sofia down the stairs.

The night progressed casually. Dancing was the least to be concerned about as the entire school crammed onto the dance floor, making it hard for anyone to know who was doing it right. On occasion Sofia had to remind George to keep his hands to himself, but he just turned it into a game. Once all the formal dancing was over and the Weird Sisters came out everyone was enjoying themselves.

"George, hand off ass!" Sofia yelled into his ear as he tried pulling her closer. "You won't stop will you?" She laughed pushing him away, but he didn't move too far due to the packed bodies.

She continued to dance, with George, Angelina, and Katie. All of her friends surrounding each other, and yet she couldn't take her eyes off another pair only a few feet away from her. He was just behind George, dancing with Cho Chang. Sofia smiled, but did nothing to caught his attention. She could have been the one dancing with him, if only she hadn't let her pride get in the way.

He stared at her in disbelief at first as she let George's hands roam aimlessly. He had no way of knowing it was all in friendly fun. Cedric couldn't keep his eyes off of her, as much as he tried. The dress looked amazing on her, and he could think about was how much he wanted to touch the silky lavender material. She stared at him, but he thought he was only imagining it. Sofia was having too much fun with her friends to be thinking about him.

"Sofia," Cedric ran to catch up to her. She had made her way back up stairs leaving her friends to dance the night away.

"Diggory," she sighed stopping with her back to him. "Nice dancing, I liked the concentrated look, I honestly thought she'd put a spell on you. Keeping your wandering eyes glued to her." She turned to face him with a smirk on her lips.

"Funny, I'm surprised you got away from Weasley. Were his hands really restless or is that dress slippery?" He took a step closer to her. If he'd dared, he could have reached out and ran his hand down the side of her dress.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She whispered taking a step forward as well, brushing passed him. Her hip brushed his hand as she passed, and as much as he wanted to stop her from leaving he didn't dare move.

The sound of her heels clacking as she moved farther down the corridor, caused him to finally turn around. He saw her reach up and shake out her hair, and he couldn't help but wonder what it smelt like. It made him think back to the times when she'd run her hands through her hair as they sat close together. A part of him didn't want to remember any of these memories and let her walk out of his life for good, but another, stonger part couldn't help but watch her leave wondering when he'd see her again.

That night Sofia laid in one of the chairs, her legs over one of the arms and her head dangling lazily over the other. The common room was relatively quiet as some people still wondered in from the dance. She was running her hands over her stomach, lost in thought as her eyes focused on the dancing flame of the fire.

"All I wanted was to go home." She whispered.

"Why didn't you?" Harry's voice asked as he stopped on the last step of the stairs.

"I couldn't waste this beautiful dress now could I?" Sofia said with a big smile as she leaned over the back of the chair to see him.

"You bought a dress even if you didn't want to go?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. He took a seat on the sofa next to her, leaning on the arm to sit closer to her.

"I didn't buy it. It was a gift, an undeserved gift." She sighed running her hand down the material again. She drew in a breath to finally dish out her secret. "Mrs. Diggory bought it for me." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Cedric's mother?" He asked even more confused. "But why would she do that, you and Cedric hate each other."

"She was like a mother to me at one point. His parents don't know that we fight the way we do. Just that we aren't as close as we once were."

"You looked amazing." He said, gazing into the fire along with her.

"You looked awful, not dress wise, but you didn't seem to have any fun." She told him sadly.

"I asked a girl out, but she already had a date." He told her slowly.

"I'm sorry," she said knowingly.

"There was nothing you could have done. Someone else asked before me." He shrugged.

"You could have gone with her. Cedric asked me first." She admitted again telling him secrets she could tell no one else.

"Sofia, are you warming up to him again?" He asked shocked.

"Honestly, we've been fighting so long, I've run out of things to hate him for. Now I'm just worried. About him, and you." She swung her legs back from the arm of the chair. Getting up she stood in front of him, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, Harry."

He watched her go, her hands holding up her dress as she went slowly up the stairs. He noticed how confused she had become. She wasn't the same Sofia from years before, not as stable and not nearly as happy.

**Please Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing it!**

Christmas came and went with Sofia hiding in the safety of her common room. She didn't want to go out, instead filling her days with forgotten homework. In her mind, classes weren't resuming fast enough. After the ball, she wanted nothing more than to keep herself distracted from her thoughts that always seemed to be filled with a certain boy.

Sofia sat in her favorite chair by the fire, and stared blankly at the potions homework sprawled across her lap. It had finally been too much for her to bear. She needed to get out and figure everything out, even if it wasn't what she really wanted to do. Tossing her books on the table, she headed towards the portrait whole and ran down the corridor.

"Diggory," she called out as she saw him in the courtyard. She ran as fast as she could to cut him off.

"James, what do you want?" He asked, avoiding looking at her. Sofia swallowed hard to think of anything to say, but instead she was surprised at how happy she felt just seeing him.

"How are you?" She asked quietly, staring at her feet.

"Fine, I suppose."

"Good," Sofia said already backing slowly away from him. "That's good."

"Wait, don't..." Cedric called out to her as he reached out to stop her from leaving.

"Yes," Sofia stopped staring at him expectantly.

"You could have told me you were going with Weasley." He stated bluntly.

"I didn't say no to you because of George. I wasn't going, and then last minute I changed my mind and asked George to take me." She told him matter-of-factly.

"That was some dress for a last minute buy." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was a gift," Sofia said beginning to feel her anger move to the surface as he laughed more. "From your mother."

"My mum," he frowned looking at her with another disbelieving expression. "Why would she…"

"We ran into each other before the year started and we talked. She was just being nice, I suppose." Sofia told him, sighing heavily. "I should go, this was a bad idea."

He didn't stop her this time, instead watching her walk away. Sofia tried to walk as slowly as she could, but she felt her steps hastening as she reached the castle walls again. She just wanted to get back to the sanctuary of her dormitory. Trying to talk to Cedric had been one of her crazier ideas, she should have know better than looking for him.

"Is it just me or do these classes seem to get harder as we get older?" Angelina asked as she walked out of Transfiguration with Sofia.

"I think that's the point, Angie. At least you don't have potions, now that's unbelievable." Sofia reminder her friend with a smile as the girls came to a stop at the staircase.

"I'll see you at dinner," Angelina said as she went up to Gryffindor Tower while Sofia made her way down to the dungeons.

"James, I need a favor." Cedric's voice asked from just beside Sofia as she walked down the stairs. She stopped to turn and stare at him, moving to lean against the railing of the staircase.

"What could I possibly do for you?" She asked, looking up at him surprised.

"I fell behind in Moody's class, do you think you could help me?" He asked, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I have to say, I'm surprised it's only Moody's class. You're distracted in all the classes we have together." Sofia told him as she continued down the stairs.

"Thanks, Sofia." He shook his head turning to go back up the stairs.

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to help. I'm impressed you kept up in everything else." She stopped him, pulling his arm.

"Are you done teasing me then?" He asked, walking down to the dungeon entrance with her.

"Meet me in the library after dinner. It shouldn't take us too long, Moody doesn't exactly give much homework." Sofia stopped at the door and stared up at Cedric.

"Thank you, I owe you." He smiled at her, causing a smile to spread across her face.

"No problem, Diggory. You know I enjoy watching you struggle." They continued to stare at each other, Sofia's heart racing with every second.

"Tonight, then" Cedric broke the silence, straightening from where he was leaning on the wall.

"Right, I should really get down there. The wrath of Snape is chilling." She said pulling the door open and running down the staircase.

All through dinner, Sofia tried to keep her attention on her friends, but it kept slipping back to the boy sitting only a few feet away. She didn't want to admit it, but she was looking forward to some time alone with Cedric. Though with their past, she was sure it wouldn't stay civil for long.

"I thought you weren't coming." Cedric said, standing up as Sofia walked over to his table in an isolated corner of the library.

"That would have been more like me, maybe I have gone soft." Sofia sighed putting her bag down next to her. "Where are we starting?"

"Chapter seven," Cedric offered sheepishly. Sofia hung her head with a small whimper of irritation.

"That's going to take longer than one night, Diggory. We're on chapter nineteen." She reached over and pulled out her book.

They sat reviewing for hours, going over all the notes Sofia had taken. Cedric hung on her every word. Sofia had to bite her bottom lip a few times to stop herself from laughing or saying an insulting comment. About four hours into their studying, Sofia had to say something.

"You catch on quick," Sofia said astonished as they finished chapter seventeen.

"Or I have a good teacher," he smiled at her, returning to his book quickly.

"Do you know the counter jinx for Stupefy?" Sofia asked not looking up from her book.

"Protego," Cedric answered quickly.

"I knew it." Sofia hissed leaning over the table. "That's in chapter nineteen. You know all of this, you liar."

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked looking slowly up from his book.

"You don't need any help, Diggory." Sofia said leaning back in her chair, with arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I really did need some help." Cedric said defensively, watching her every move to make sure she wasn't about to explode.

"Tell me why you made me waste an entire night with you?" She asked coldly.

"Was it really a waste?" He asked a little hurt by her words.

"I have an essay to write, and friends to be with. We sat here for four hours reviewing things that didn't need to be." Sofia said collecting her things. "I'll see you around." She said getting up and walking towards the library exit.

"Sofia, I just wanted to spend some time with you. I thought we were almost getting along." Cedric tried to explain as he caught up with her in the corridor.

"Lying to me isn't really considered as getting along." Sofia said turning to glare at him. "You could have just asked to spend time with me."

"I'd like to spend some time with you," Cedric said staring at her almost pleadingly.

"I'll have to check my schedule." Sofia joked with a smile. "See you in class."

In the weeks of January, Sofia found herself spending a lot of time with Cedric and it was almost as if she was getting her old life back. They were getting along as best they could, considering their friendship was still rocky. But as February was approaching, Sofia was beginning to think her and Cedric could start over and possibly move passed everything between them.

Sofia sat in the courtyard, her back against a stone bench and a book in her lap. The afternoon was cold, but she was enjoying the solitude since all the other students were running into the warmth of the school.

"James, isn't it a little cold out?" Cedric asked as he walked passed her.

"I like it out here, you should take a seat." Sofia smiled up at him, as he took a seat on the bench behind her.

"Are you going anything this weekend?" Cedric asked glancing at the people walking around, as Sofia stared up at him.

This weekend was Valentines at Hogsmeade, and every couple in the school was making plans. Sofia had been when she was dating Oliver, and she knew that if Cedric asked her, she wouldn't know what to say. Sofia couldn't have another Yule Ball incident.

"I was going to stay in," she told him looking back down to her book.

"Well, I suppose that's a nice way to spend it. Can you imagine the crowds in Hogsmeade?" Cedric told her watching the courtyard empty of all the students that went through it.

"Yeah, I remember no imagination needed," Sofia said closing her book. "I should get ready for dinner." Sofia got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later," Cedric called after her, receiving a short wave as she walked back into the castle.

Hogsmeade's streets were crowded with couples holding hands and heading for their perfect Valentine's Day dates. Sofia walked with Angelina, rolling her eyes as they passed young girls bouncing around their boyfriends.

"Tell me why we came here again?" Sofia asked Angelina as a pack of crying girls ran passed them.

"We needed to get out of the common room," Angelina sighed, dragging Sofia further down the street.

"I have to get some ink, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks." Sofia told her friend, moving towards a store and leaving Angelina.

It only took about five minutes for Sofia to buy what she needed, but as she walked out of the store she wished it would have taken her another two minutes. Down the street she turned just in time to see Cedric walk out of Madam Puddifoot's, Cho in hand. Sofia stopped and ducked into the nearest alcove, waiting until she saw the dreaded couple pass. She moved as fast as she could to the Three Broomsticks. Walking in she found Angelina and flung her arms around her closest friend.

"I'm ready to leave now," Sofia said holding back the sobs that were trying to escape her lips.

"What happened?" Angelina asked pulling Sofia away from her.

"Can we go?" Sofia asked again already moving out the door.

Angelina and Sofia sat in the common room, watching as others returned from their earlier engagements. Sofia stared into the fire, silent tears running down her face. She felt stupid for thinking she wouldn't see him there, especially with her.

"Sofy, how well do you really know him? He's changed since you were friends." Katie said as she sat next to her friends in the common room.

"I let my guard down," Sofia said, tightening her jaw. "I don't know him, and I let him back into my life without thinking about it, but it's going to stop."

"Sofy, you were happier before. We just want to see you happy again." Angelina admitted, squeezing Sofia's hand.

"It's late, I'm going to bed." She headed up the stairs leaving her friends behind her.

Sofia walked down the corridors, her head in a charms book she'd found in her dormitory a page bookmarked and she was engrossed by it. She had an hour off before she headed for the dungeon, and she spent it walking. Keeping herself busy was the easiest way to stop her mind from wondering to too many places.

"Diggory, what is this new obsession with me?" Sofia asked bringing the book down from in front of her.

"I tried looking for you after lunch," Cedric admitted.

"Why? We weren't doing anything." Sofia said.

"Usually we meet in the courtyard, is something wrong?" He asked watching her expression.

"I don't really understand why we are acting like such good friends. I'm not sure we're as good of friends as you like to think we are." Sofia told him.

"I'm making an effort, Sofia. Would it kill you to return the favor?" He asked almost glaring.

"An effort, you call confusing me, and driving me crazy, an effort? What do you want from me?" Sofia asked pleadingly.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He said plainly. She looked at him, and shrugged her defeated.

"I don't understand why you are suddenly so interested in me. One night you're asking me to the ball, the next you have Cho Chang following your every move, and then we spend hours together for weeks, and I expect you to ask me out for Valentine's Day and I see you there with Cho." Sofia asked him angrily.

"She has nothing to do with this, Sofia and you know it. Can't we just talk like civilized people?" He pleaded with her frustrated.

"We've been fighting for four years, Cedric. We're good at it. That night on the pitch I wanted to so badly to kiss you. I wanted you to take me to the ball, but then what? There's too much between us. We can't just start over." Sofia's words began to fade as she held back sobs that were threatening to come with the tears that were rimming her eyes.

"Why didn't you? What are you do afraid of?" He asked her stepping closer to her.

"I'm afraid for you and Harry. This tournament could kill you, and I'd rather hate you than miss you." She nearly yelled at him, if it weren't for the fact she was choking back tears.

"What is going on out here? Ms. James, Mr. Diggory, both of you Prefects and causing such a scene in the corridors during schooling hours." Professor McGonagall stepped out of her Transfiguration classroom. Sofia could see the eager eyes of many second years peering out the door to watch as McGonagall administered punishment and took the time to do it out of their class.

"We're sorry Professor, we didn't mean to disturb your lesson." Cedric apologized, as Sofia stood with one hand over her mouth the other clutching her stomach, and her eyes staring intently on the ground.

"And what was so important that you two had to discuss so loudly and publicly?" She pressed turning to stare into her classroom, the second years turning back in their chairs quickly.

"Nothing of much importance, Professor." Cedric continued, glancing at Sofia as she choked on another sob.

"Ms. James, would you like to add anything?" Professor McGonagall looked from Cedric to Sofia and back again, trying as best she could to determine what had occurred with the little they were saying or not saying.

"So sorry, Professor." Sofia said, controlling her emotions as best she could. McGonagall watched both of them, waiting for someone to fess up, but she needed to return to her lesson.

"Five points from both your houses, and I assume this will never happen again. As Prefects you must set an example and as of right now it's a very poor one. Now go work on your studies." She told them, watching them leave.

Sofia turned away first, Cedric taking his time and picking up the Charms book Sofia had dropped. She watched with concern as he ran to catch up with Sofia, knowing this could possibly result in another argument. McGonagall continued to watch as Cedric stepped in front of Sofia, talking to her softly, finally embracing her still frame. Satisfied once Sofia seemed to calm down wrapping her arms around his shoulders, McGonagall turned back to her classroom with a shake of her head.

"I'm not going to die." He whispered into her hair, subconsciously inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

"You might, it's dangerous. Why start something that could just end anyway?" She asked through sniffles.

"And if I don't die, we could finally go back to the way we were." He told her, pulling her only a few inches away from him.

"Even then, it's not going to be the same. I'm no good for you, anymore." She told him, pushing out of his hold. "Cho likes you, stay with her. It'll just cause problems if you bring me into it."

Sofia ran for the stairs, hesitating only slightly to wipe the tears from her eyes before descending. She wasn't telling him the whole truth, but she was sure she didn't want to be in his life anymore. They were better at fighting, and changing that would be too much for either to bear.

Later that night Sofia sat in her usual chair by the fire, still engrossed by the Charms book. Though her mind wasn't truly on the words, she continued to replay what had happened that afternoon with Cedric. There was so much more she could have said, but she was falling apart by just letting go of the little things.

She could still feel his arms wrapped around hers tightly, and smell the scent of his robes as she buried her tear streaked face. He had whispered reassuring words to her, and for a moment she felt like she was eight again. It was just like all those times she'd run away from her mum, or on occasion dad.

"Ms. James, come with me." Professor McGonagall said holding the portrait open for Sofia to follow. After walking in silence for nearly five minutes, Sofia began to worry.

"Professor is this about what happened this afternoon, because I am sincerely sorry." Sofia gently stated, still following McGonagall's hastened steps.

"It is, we are going to the Headmaster's office." She explained, and Sofia was suddenly terrified. Out of all the dumb things she'd gotten away with while Prefect she would get it taken away by one fight with Cedric.

"Oh no, please Professor. It couldn't have been that bad. Can't you just take more points away or give a detention. I don't think the Headmaster needs to be involved." Sofia pleaded hurriedly as they approached the eagle staircase that had already been waiting for her arrival.

"Please head inside, Sofia. This isn't exactly what you're thinking. It's for the tournament, as you well know the second task is tomorrow." McGonagall reminded her, as if she needed it.

"Ah, Ms. James, always a pleasure," Professor Dumbledore said motioning for her to take a seat. There were four chairs sitting in front of his desk three already occupied. Sofia was surprised to see Ron and Hermione staring back at her, and a small blonde girl she assumed to be Fluer's sister. Sitting in the fourth chair was one of the last things she remembered before everything when blurry and faded to black.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all those that reviewed, or have favorited the story!!!! ENJOY!**

Harry anxiously stood on the dock waiting to be taken to the platforms on the lake. He had spent all morning searching for Ron, Hermione, and Sofia. If anything he was most upset that she wasn't anywhere to be found. He needed her comforting voice and her signature kiss on his forehead just to stop him from thinking the worst of this task.

Holding his breath for an hour in the Black Lake was going to be hard enough without having to worry about where his friends had gone off too. Standing on the edge waiting to jump into the freezing water, he noticed Cedric looked distracted as well. Harry figured that could possibly come to his advantage.

He placed the slimy green Gillyweed into his mouth, gagging on the taste of it. The cannon shot rang through the crowd, and the other champions jumped into the lake. Harry felt someone push him from behind sending him flailing into the frigid water. He was amazed by the gills and webbed appendages he had, knowing they would come to his advantage.

Swimming through the lake was tough, tougher than Cedric could have imagined. He watched as everyone went their own way, and chose one himself. He had no idea what he was going to find at the bottom, he just hoped it wasn't his broom. He'd stayed up the half the night thinking of anything important enough to be considered a priceless treasure and be taken to the bottom of the Black Lake, but nothing had come to mind other than his broom.

He checked his watch again, the hour was ticking by and he still hadn't found anything. It felt as though the lake was bottomless, no matter how far down he swam there still seemed to be more distance to go.

Finally he saw it, or them rather, near the entrance to the Mer-city. Harry was already there, staring at the four bodies floating lifelessly. Cedric continued all the while watching as Sofia swayed with the rope tied around her ankle. He pointed his wand and she slowly began floating upwards. Harry turned to him, watching him wrap his arm around Sofia's waist. Cedric tapped his watch, before swimming off.

Cedric struggled while carrying Sofia's dead weight, with only one hand to propel both of them fowards he only wished she was consious and able to help him. He tried staying focused on getting out and into dry clothes, but he couldn't think straight holding onto Sofia so tightly.

He had not been expecting to see her. If anything he thought Cho would be the one, considering they had been unofficially dating for a few weeks now. Suddenly it occurred to him that the entire school would be watching him pull Sofia out of the Black Lake. It wasn't exactly a secret that they weren't friends, and this would definitely complicate things.

What seemed like nearly another hour later he broke the surface, gasping for air with a flailing Sofia at his side. He stopped there, not moving closer to the platforms until she stopped pulling away from him throwing her arms all around her. Finally her eyes connected with his.

"You okay?" He asked pulling her closer to him with the arm still around her waist. He felt her place her arm around his shoulder and cling to his body tightly while staring at him with frightened eyes. She nodded and helped him move their bodies toward the platform and the audience.

Cedric helped her up first, following quickly after her. Sofia was instantly wrapped in towels as friends and teachers surrounded her and Cedric. Pulling the towels tightly around her, Sofia began looking around realizing they were the first to return her eyes fell back onto the Black Lake.

"Cold," Cedric's voice asked from beside her. Sofia stared at him, biting her lower lip to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Freezing," she said with a small smile. He moved closer to her standing in front of her and rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'll live," he told her, their eyes never leaving each others. She stepped closer, pulling her arms out and wrapping them around his waist and up his back. She didn't become aware of her actions until it was too late, everyone would be staring at them and as much as she wanted to pull away she couldn't let go of him. "Wow, you have no idea how much this isn't helping." Sofia laughed staring up at him.

"Sorry," he stepped away from her. Sofia watched with a smile as he tried pulling farther away.

"Wait," she held her hands firmly on his waist. Biting her lip she tried thinking of a reason not to let him go. He smiled at her, reaching up and pulling her loose hair behind her ear. Sofia's eyes quickly glanced to her side, and her thoughts were confirmed as a small group of third year Hufflepuff girls stared wide eyed and gaping at them.

Cedric noticed her eyes shift and followed, suddenly hit with a wave of guilt as he remembered he had a girlfriend to find in the throng of students. He didn't want to leave Sofia, especially while she shook slightly from the cold breeze that blew. He had to admit she looked cute as her teeth chattered, and small strands of hair clung to her face.

"Come on Ced," He glanced behind him and saw his waiting friends, and Cho making her way over.

"Go, celebrate." Sofia told him laughing slightly, watching as his friends surrounded him, and Cho came over throwing her arms around him. A pit formed in her stomach as he returned her embrace, lifting her a little off the ground with his arms around her.

"Sofia, what happened?" Angelina's voice called from behind her. Sofia's eyes were still on the couple a few feet in front of her.

"McGonagall called me into Dumbledore's office last night." Sofia said, turning to smile at her two best friends. "Apparently putting me in the Black Lake with Diggory as my only hope for rescue, is a new punishment of hers."

"You weren't worried he'd just leave you down there?" Katie asked with a small laugh.

Sofia glanced back, watching as Cedric stood speaking with his friends, an arm around Cho as she stared up admiringly at him. "He wants to win. Leaving me down there wouldn't have helped him."

At that moment Krum came up with Hermione at his side. Sofia let out a sigh, again glancing into the murky water for Harry. Hermione came to stand with the three girls, towels and a rode wrapped around her securely.

"Where'd you get a robe?" Sofia asked her glancing around for someone passing them out who she could have missed, tightening the hold she had on her own towels.

"Krum found one for me," Hermione said distractedly looking out at the Black Lake.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure." Sofia told Hermione.

"I hope your right." The younger girl said, turning with a small smile as she began drying her hair with a towel. "It's hideously frizzy isn't it?" She asked with a scared laugh.

"What did you do to McGonagall to disserve such a punishment?" Sofia joked, rubbing her hands over the towel Hermione had on her head. "You're never going to fix this frizzy messy you call hair."

"You're one to talk, you're hair looks twice as bad as mine." Hermione teased, causing a self-conscious Sofia to run her hands through her hair, dropping her towels.

"Awful punishment," a voice said behind Sofia and she turned hesitantly to look at the person it belonged to. "I heard about the argument in front of McGonagall's class yesterday." Cho finished, smiling a little awkwardly at Sofia.

"I suppose she wanted to assure it would never happen again, though I doubt this will stop another argument." Sofia stated quickly picking up her disregarded towels and glancing at Cedric who stood with his friends oblivious to what was occurring between the girls.

"At least you get to say you were part of the tournament." She continued to smile, and Sofia's frown was beginning to set in permanently.

"Yeah, tied to the bottom of a lake with no hope of rescue but Diggory, I'd pass on that in a heartbeat if I had the choice." Sofia said with a weary smile, her friends beside her sniggered softly.

"You think he wouldn't have saved you?" Cho asked concerned, casting a worried glance to where her boyfriend stood.

Sofia used all the restraint her had not to laugh at the fifth year in front of her. The look on Cho's face, as she realized that the golden boy she was dating had the capacity to leave someone in harm's way was priceless. Sofia knew he wouldn't have left anyone down there, even his worst enemy. She just liked the fact that Cho was trying to fathom the possibility.

"If I was ever going to be tied to the bottom of a lake I'd want him to get me out." Sofia admitted.

"He's a good guy," Cho said with a soft laughing as she finally recognized the joke. Sofia nodded not sure if she was being told this or if Cho was asking. She heard someone near her choke on a laugh, and cause Cho's smile to falter a bit, but Sofia was glad to see Cho's smile became widen as if understanding it was another joke and she turned back with her hand instinctively finding Cedric's.

"A good guy? What are you getting him dates now too?" Angelina asked her face looking in disgust as she watched Cho smile sweetly at Cedric.

"No, I just want him to leave me alone. What better way than giving him a girlfriend that won't let him out of her sight." Sofia smiled unconvincingly.

"I think you were down there too long." Angelina said, "You're not thinking straight."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sofia asked, but was cut off as the crowd erupted again.

Ron and Fluer's sister were making their way to the platform, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. The crowd was so excited to see them finally emerge, Ron and the young blond girl were brought onto the platform and wrapped in towels quickly. Sofia was beginning to worry that Harry was going to run out of air before he made it back up. She ran a hand through her wet hair and caught Cedric's stare. He took a step towards her, dropping Cho's hand.

"Sofia," Hermione called as she ran over to where Harry had just landed. Sofia turned quickly, dropping Cedric's gaze. She ran over to Harry, kneeling at his side.

"Finally," she breathed kissing his forehead. "You scared me half to death."

Sofia wrapped one of her towels around his shoulders, waiting for others to return with dry ones. She leaned the side of her head against his, her eyes swimming through the many legs in her eyesight from the floor.

"I'm fine, Sofia," Harry told her sighing.

"Yeah, alright," Sofia said pulling away from him and standing. She placed her arms tightly around her damp robes, failing to block the cold winter breeze from her body..

Hermione continued to speak, but her words were lost to Sofia. Catching a glimpse of Cedric, suddenly her thoughts were filled with his voice ringing in her ears from the previous night. She didn't even realize Dumbledore had announced the winners until the students around her erupted into cheers and applause. She turned to Harry with a smile.

"You wanted to be a part of the tournament, at least you got that." Katie laughed as she walked back up to the castle alongside Angelina and a shivering Sofia.

"I didn't expect to be the challenge," Sofia sighed, pulling a towel tighter around her.

"We both know you enjoyed being swept up in the arms of the most handsome guy in school." Angelina teased.

"I was tied to the bottom of the Black Lake, it wasn't as romantic as you make it sound." Sofia explained harshly to both her friends.

"Still this tournament has changed everything, hasn't it? Suddenly you're all doe eyed for Diggory again." Angelina laughed slightly as the girls neared the castle walls.

"You are a treasure of his, aren't you?" Katie laughed as the two girl walked ahead of Sofia, leaving her glaring at their departing forms. She slowly sulked into the castle behind them.

Harry sat with Sofia that night, curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. She watched the flame dance and stroked Harry's hair absentmindedly. She couldn't stop thinking about being in the icy water with Cedric's arm around her. He had too much of an effect on her, and she didn't like the feeling.

"This tournament is only going to make things worse isn't it?" She asked blinking away tears. She didn't want to say any more. Her problems had nothing to do with Harry and the last thing she wanted was to complicate his life anymore.

"Only if you let it," Harry told her, squeezing her hand. "If you look at it another way, it's really fixed things hasn't it. You've spent more time with him these past few months than in years before."

"You say that as if it were a good thing," Sofia sighed, leaning her head on his.

Thinking about it, she couldn't decide whether what McGonagall had done was a punishment or if she really thought Sofia meant a lot to Cedric. Either way, Sofia needed to figure out her feelings and decide how to hide them. The last thing she wanted was to fall back into the pull of nice guy Diggory again, only to be disappointed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile! Here's the next chapter...Enjoy!!**

A Hogsmeade trip was scheduled a few weeks after the second task, and every student welcomed the change of atmosphere. Sofia returned to avoiding Cedric, which was at its easiest due to the fact that Cho occupied his time as much as he would allow.

"We're heading to Honeyduke's," Katie called to Sofia as her and Angelina walked down the stairs and into the common room.

"We want to stop at Zonko's too." George said as he and Fred gotup from the chairs they were sitting in as the girls came into the room.

"As long as I get some sugar and butterbeer I'm going to be just fine." Sofia told them with a smile as she followed behind her friends as they headed out of the castle.

There was still a small layer of snow on the ground due to the unusually cold weather before spring settled in. The girls walked behind the twins and Lee as they bombed passing students with snowballs and made sure there were no snowballs coming their way. The girls rolled their eyes and cringed as they watched the boys pelt third year Hufflepuffs. Sofia scooped some snow into her hands and made sure they weren't looking as she threw a snowball at George's head.

"That's for the wandering hands at the ball." She said smiling at the shocked look on his face. "And do you know what else, Fred spun Angelina all night and I didn't get to spin once." She pouted.

"Easily fixed," Fred said taking her hand and pulling her towards him. They danced to the music in his head, and he spun her down the street, their friends following after them in fits of laughter.

"Okay, I'm dizzy." She giggled trying to remain standing though the ground didn't seem to cooperate with her. The group headed inside Zonko's leaving Sofia to stumble on her own.

"Careful," Out of nowhere Sofia felt two hands grip her sides. Cedric caught her before she slipped on a patch of snow. She placed her hands on top of his, slowly turning around in his arms to look up into eyes as she was finally steadied.

"Thanks, a...are you alone?" She asked with a smirk as she glanced around the street.

"I needed to pick up something." He smiled back at her.

"Ditching your friends, that's not a very nice thing to do, Diggory." Sofia smiled and glanced at her friends in the window behind her. "I should go."

"Do you want to have a drink...with me, my treat?" He asked as his smile waivered slightly under her stare and she could tell he was nervous. Taking a deep breath of icy air Sofia stepped forward linking arms with him.

"Okay, as long as it's your treat." She smiled brightly and let him lead her down the street, watching his profile more than where she was going. She hadn't really seen him since the last task, and she felt a pang of sadness as she gazed at his pink frost bitten cheeks.

"Is here…" He motioned to Madam Puddifoot's, causing Sofia to brake her train of thought away from him and onto their surroundings. A pit formed in her stomach as her smile faltered, but she recovered quickly, shaking her head slowly.

"There's no way I'm going in there. Especially with you." She laughed and pulled him farther up the road. "What would people think seeing us walk in there? It's strictly for couples, and I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that."

"Right," he said quietly letting her pull him towards the Three Broomsticks. As they entered, Sofia took her arm away only to grip his hand in hers and lead him through the throng of people to a secluded table in a corner.

"Drinks," She said giving him a big smile and turning away to shed her jacket and scarf.

She watched Cedric walk away from her, zig-zagging through the crowd. She still felt a little sick to her stomach thinking about Cho wandering around somewhere wondering where her boyfriend is. They had gone to Madam Puddifoot's for Valentines, and Sofia couldn't help the jealous pang tha hit her. Cedric came back with two butterbeers in his hands and she immediately fixed a smile back on her face and tried hard to put the gleam back in her eyes. Sofia waited for him to sit down across from her to look at him again. She knew she shouldn't be here with him. Her friends were probably looking for her and his for him, but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

She sat silently sipping her butterbeer as he shrugged off his coat and took his own glass into his hands. Watching him, she was suddenly aware of what so many of her fellow students must have seen in him. She hadn't really looked at him much since they had fallen out, but this year had brought a whole new light to him. She noticed how much he'd grown out of his awkward, lanky stage and had become more muscular, thought it was rather subtle. He didn't wear his hair as long as he used to and his height was almost overwhelming, but she was glad to know that his eyes were still the same stormy gray and his smile was still as perfect as she remembered it to be.

She began to laugh softly. "Why does this feel like we're twelve again?"

"It can't be that awkward," he laughed with her, before they both fell into silence once again.

Cedric watched her subtly from over his mug, and wondered how he could have lived without the girl across from him. He was surprised by how much she hadn't changed, and also floored by all of her subtle differences. Her hair was worn loosely around her face, instead of tied up all the time like he remembered. She wore makeup, though he didn't see a need for it. She had always been the prettiest girl he'd known, and he was glad to see that that hadn't changed. He only wished he didn't have to jump through hoops to be with her, if only for a simple drink. She had always been stubborn, and he wanted nothing more than to break her of that just to be with her again.

"You asked me out, leaving you with the responsibility of conversation." Sofia said as though she were reciting classroom procedure.

"I paid, now you expect me to make conversation as well?" He joked looking utterly taken aback.

"You had to of had something on your mind? Go ahead, I might surprise you." She looked at his eyes, her features becoming completely serious.

"If I were to date Cho, would you be okay with that?" He said bluntly. Sofia took a long sip from her mug staring at him the whole time.

"_If_, I thought you were already. What's it matter what I think or anyone else. You like her no one else can change that." She told him clamly, watching the expression on his face. "You do like her, right?"

"She's nice," and it was his turn to take a long sip from his mug. He had wanted more from her. Any kind of reaction would have been nice, she could have faltered a little but she didn't. If he knew there was a chance to be with her he'd take it in a heartbeat.

"Outside of McGonagall's classroom, when I said all those things," she didn't know how to continue or why she'd brought it up in the first place., but it felt like something that needed to be cleared up between them.

"I wanted to as well," she looked at him confused, but he continued. "That night at the pitch, I wanted to kiss you too. As bad as it sounds, I was glad that it was you in the Black Lake."

"Glad I was tied to the bottom of the lake?" She asked horrorstruck.

"You're very important to me," he reached across the table to take her hand.

"I put my name in the Goblet for the same reason you did, why didn't I get chosen?" She asked more to herself than him as she pulled away from his hand.

"Sofia, I didn't…" he started but was cut off.

"But you do. Cedric I've been watching you and your father for years. No matter what you do it's never good enough and it will never be good enough. Something will always be between the two of you. Maybe it's time you stop trying to please him. We stopped being friends because I beat you at something he was proud of you for. You ruined our friendship over a Quidditch match."

"I was upset. I didn't think we'd stay mad at each other." He confessed running a hand through his hair. The conversation was heading in a direction he would have rather avoided. Feeling like they were suddenly regressing, he laughted softly trying to lighten the mood.

"You told your friends my father was a Death Eater. How was I supposed to forgive you for that?" She asked her eyes narrowing as she stared at him.

"It was an accident, after that that prank you pulled with thoses twins, I was upset. Sofia, you have to believe me I never would have…"

"I've spent five years trying to make people forget. They think the only reason I'm a good witch is because of what my father is, like I have some sort of advantage because of the Dark Arts he knows. If anything I have more to prove than you do." She turned away breathing in shakily as her emotions got the best of her.

"I didn't want to prove anything to my father." He said getting up from the table, pulling his jacket and scarf back on. "It was for you." He said leaning closer to her before he walked away from her weaving through the tables and people before returning to the cold street.

Sofia didn't turn to look at him. She lifted her mug to her lips and sipped the contents until there was nothing left. Tears rolled down her face silently. Facing her friends would be easier once she was back in control of herself, and her make-up was fixed. The last thing she wanted was everyone in the Three Broomsticks and her friends to see her like this after an encounter with Cedric. She had always tried to be strong when facing him.

She cursed herself for thinking she could talk with him, for letting her friends tell her that things were changing between them. Their friendship had been over for so long that there was no way to fix it. She couldn't forgive him for what he'd done, and she'd been just as horrible to him. Sitting in alone in the corner was doing nothing for her mood, if anything she was beginning to cry harder. Waiting for Cedric to say sorry was going to take more time than she was willing to waste and there were better things for her to be doing. All she needed were the friends she had now and the life she enjoyed. Cedric was a past she was ready to let go of.

She pulled her coat and scarf off the back of her chair and violently began to replace them. Her mascara was still running down her face as she pushed her way through the crowd and she heard the whispers as she passed groups of fellow students. Sofia was sure that come Monday everyone would think they knew what occured between her and Cedric. But she didn't have time to deal with that know, she needed to be with the people she could count on and knew would take care of her.

"Where'd you get off to?" Angelina asked as Sofia came to stand next to her in the joke shop. She stared at her friend and noticed her pained expression. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, just had a drink with an old friend." She smiled as best she could as Angelina embraced her in a tight hug.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Katie asked walking up to the girls and her expression went from joyous to annoyed when she noticed Sofia's hastly reapplied make up and puffy eyes.

"I had a drink with Diggory, please don't say anything." Sofia pleaded with a small smile. "Believe me, it was punishment enough."

Sofia spent the rest of the day forgetting what had happened with Cedric. She sat with her friends in the Three Broomsticks for hours and at first there were still whispers making Katie and Angelina move closer to Sofia. But after the group had several Butterbeers and chips, they returned to the bitter cold spending time throwing more snowballs at each other. She found it easy to forget anything negative when her friends were around.

But of course when they were back in the silent common room, everyone else tucked warmly in their beds, it was Angelina and Katie who came to find out exactly what had gone wrong.

"So what did he do this time?" Katie asked, opening a box of Every Flavored Beans.

"Please don't offer me one of those as comfort food." Sofia joked, folding her legs under herself as she curled up on the sofa. "We talked, and like most of our discussions it turned into ugly words and hurt feelings."

"I'm guessing both of those were on your part?" Angelina smiled looking up from her spot on the floor.

"Is it too much to ask for a sorry? All I needed to hear was that he was wrong to say what he said, and wrong to do what he did. Instead it's as if he needs to always prove he's better than me, and I'm always wrong. It's infuriating." Sofia said covering her mouth with a pillow as she let out a small scream. "He asked permission to date Cho, as if I cared who he sees. I hate how confused and angry he makes me."

"What happened to avoiding him? You used to be good at it." Katie said as she pulled a face and spit out a jellybean.

"I miss him," Sofia's words came out gently, as she looked at both of her friends.

"It's normal," Angelina placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "It's hard for any girl to forget her first love."

"Wait I thought Wood was your first love?" Katie asked glancing up quickly before coughing as she swallowed another jellybean.

"We lived near each other when we were younger, first year we were inseparable." Sofia told her younger friend. "Cedric was my home, the only family I really knew."

"He loved her," Angelina finished with a soft smile. "It was cute, I have to say."

"But it was a long time ago." Sofia said into her pillow once more. "If anyone ever asks, Oliver was my first love. If only he'd been as good a boyfriend as he was a Keeper."

The girls stayed up most of the night, talking about past loves and horrible dates they had all been on. There were times when Sofia would have rather hid in her bed and cried, but being with her two best friends made her feel like she could forget anything. Shutting herself away from the world was not the answer she was looking for. She liked knowing there were at least two people in the world to keep her from completely drowning in her emotions.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here it is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone for reviewing. For those of you waiting with baited breath for the duo to get together...hold onto your seats it's in the works! Enjoy!**

"Hermione, is this your book?" Sofia asked holding out the charms book she'd had plastered to her arms for the passed few weeks to the fourth year. Hermione looked from Sofia to the large book in her hands.

"No, but I have been meaning to read it." She reached for it, opening to the bookmarked page. "Sofia, you've read this?" She asked concerned.

"The whole book, no, but I did read that charm a few times. It's a binding spell." She took a seat next to Hermione at the table, glancing around she was glad that they were in a secluded corner of the common room.

"A binding spell, but that won't work without the proper medallions."

"So you know what it could potentially do?" Sofia leaned in closer, "Hermione, this isn't an everyday incantation. It's harmful, near deadly to the person wearing the charm."

"It's your book. I wasn't planning on using it." Hermione said defensively.

"It's not mine, I found it and I certainly don't want it anymore. If you'd like to read it, please be my guest." Sofia eyed her suspiciously before leaving the table, the book still open in front of Hermione.

The weather had finally cleared up and the students were beginning to become restless waiting for the third and final task to take place. Sofia noticed how Harry had become even more distracted than normal, but she couldn't get him to talk to her. The untimely death of Crouch had caused an additional buzz in the halls, and everyone was waiting for the tournament to be cancelled. Sofia thought it would be a good idea, but she knew Fudge wouldn't let it happen. She found herself feeling more and more guilty after giving Hermione the charms book, but she needed to remove the temptation. She was beginning to dwell on the binding spell more and more as the days to the third task faded away.

"Ms. James, your presence as been requested in the Headmaster's office." Professor Flitwick said as she entered his classroom. She was late, but hoped he would over look it this one time.

"I'm sorry Professor," she stood uncomfortably as the class stared at her.

"Now Ms. James, don't leave him waiting." Sofia glanced around catching the eye of Angelina before exiting the classroom.

She took her time heading to Dumbledore's office. It was the second time she'd been called into his office this year, and she was beginning to worry. She knew she hadn't done anything terribly wrong this time. She just hoped it had nothing to do with the tournament, she wasn't sure if she could take any part in it again. As she entered the off she wasn't all that surpried to see Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He didn't even look up until she was standing right in front of him. "Always a pleasure Ms. James, please take a seat." He said continuing to write on the piece of parchment in front of him.

"Forgive me, Professor, but the last time you said that I woke up in the Black Lake." She glanced hesitantly at the chair behind her.

"I assure you, there will be no more of that." Dumbledore said looking up at her finally with a small smile gracing his lips. Sofia nodded, hesitantly taking a seat.

"So Professor what have I done to be granted this pleasure?" Sofia asked sweetly, smiling widely as Dumbledore smiled back.

"I asked you here for a favor. You know very well that the third task is approaching and I would like you to participate. That is if you are up to it." Sofia stared at him wide eyed.

"What is it you'd like me to do, Professor?" He smiled at her worried expression.

"Take these," Dumbledore slid over a box containing three small bronze medallions. "Do you know what these are?"

"They're used in binding spells. I just read a book…" she thought, staring down into the box. "Sir, that's a dangerous spell. You wouldn't want me to…"

"Of course not," he stopped her. "All I ask of you is that you watch from a safe distance."

"Shadow, who exactly Professor?" She finally asked catching on to what he was saying, there was still an anxious edge to her voice.

"Harry," he said simply as she took the box into her hands.

"Professor, there is an extra medallion." She stared into the box as she got up from her chair.

"I trust you will use them wisely, but just in case one gets misplaced." He winked at her as she smiled leaving the office.

Sitting at one of the various tables in the common room, Sofia was threading the medallions on thick leather ribbons, turning them into bracelets. She still hadn't figured out exactly what she was doing, but if Dumbledore wanted her to do it, then it had to be done. A part of her wanted this to just be a precaution, and she hoped she wasn't going to be needed for anything more seriously.

"What are those?" Hermione asked placing an armful of books down on the table.

"Good luck charms," Sofia quickly swept the bracelets off the table and into her hand. "I'll let you study in piece."

"Wait... you forgot one," she called Sofia back, holding up one of the bracelets. Her eyes widened with realization.

"Thanks," Sofia grabbed the bracelet and walked away.

She had to think of a way to give Harry the bracelet without him thinking it either stupid or immature. Appealing to a fourteen year old boy was going to prove difficult. She had already placed the Shadowing spell on the medallions and all she needed to do was make sure he was wearing his while in the maze. As she watched him sitting on the couch in front of the fire, she felt her heart give a small jolt. All she wanted was for him to be protected, and she was glad she had control of that.

"Do you trust me?" Sofia whispered as she sat next to her unofficial little brother.

Harry turned to her, his expression one of confusion, but he nodded. Putting his book down, she put an arm around him and hold him to her. "I need to hear you say it."

"I trust you," he said placing a hand on the arm wrapped around him. "Sofia is everything alright?"

"Take this," she pulled one of the bracelets out of her pocket and tied it around the hand he had on her. "I have one just like it. My mother gave it to me for good luck, and I know you'll probably need it for the next task." Sofia lied.

"Thank you," he told her, rubbing his hand up her arm. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm just worry about you is all." She kissed the top of his head and was satisfied as he relaxed in her arms.

Sofia caught Hermione's stare from across the room and looked away quickly. She didn't want to explain, and she knew that if Hermione had the resources she'd have done the same thing. There was nothing to worry about as long as no binding spell was placed on the bracelets, Sofia reassured herself as best she could.

"You're going to get yourself hurt, or worse expelled." Hermione hissed as she caught up with Sofia in the halls the next day.

Sofia didn't stop, as she was on her way to Potions and refused to be late. She wasn't surprise the younger girl had found her, Sofia had been avoiding her most of the night and all morning. It was easier when she had been surrounded by friends.

"Hermione, you don't know what's going on. I suggest you just stay out of it." Sofia said quietly as she walked a little faster.

"Just don't do anything stupid, you are a Prefect you should be setting an example." Hermione complained as she stopped and watched Sofia continue down to the dungeon.

Sofia paid very little attention to the potion on the board, and was horrified as she turned in something that was only close to what was expected. She had been noticing that her assignments had been gradually worsening as the year progressed and she could only blame the Tournament. Everything about this year had been wonky and she just wanted to start fresh.

Sitting in the library, she tried concentrating on her Transfiguration essay. She found it easier to concentrate when she was away from anyone that could potentially distract her. Nearly finished with the essay she heard the chair across from her pull out.

"Oh good, we haven't fought in a few a days. I'm glad you found me." Sofia said as she glanced up to see Cedric sitting across from her, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I didn't come here to fight," he told her calmly.

"Well, then what do you want? I'm busy." She looked at him expectantly, placing her quill in her ink bottle.

"I was wondering if we could talk." He asked watching her unsure.

"That usually turns into fighting with us." She admitted, rolling her eyes and glancing back down to her essay, knowing she would leave it to talk with Cedric and realizing she would once again fall behind.

"Alright, I'll make it quick, all I wanted was to say goodbye." He stood up, staring down at her. "You were right when you said there was too much between us. I know it's long overdue, but I'm sorry for everything." He finished, walking away before she could process what he'd said.

"Ced," she called after him, receiving a glare from Madam Pince as she ran out the library doors. He stopped just outside the door, and Sofia slowed as she saw him waiting for her. She took in a breath, trying to keep herself calm, something that was always hard to do with him around.

"What are you saying?" Sofia asked throwing her arms up and letting them fall hitting her legs. "I don't understand."

"We can't be friends, Fi. Clearly you had moved on, and I will too as soon as I stop holding on to what we had." He had a small smile on his face, one she knew was fake and only there to show that he was hiding the pain he felt while speaking. "I practically forced you into a friendship this year, and I'm sorry for that. I wasn't ready to let go yet, but it's time, I see that now."

"Why couldn't you have said that four years ago?" She asked stepping closer to him. "All I ever wanted was an apology. Now it just feels stupid."

"Well, I'm sorry for that. I promise I'll leave you alone from now on." He stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her upper arm and leaning in to her ear. "Unless..." Cedric pulled back a little his gray eyes staring intently into her eyes. Sofia's breath caught in her throat as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Her brain shut down and all she could think about was the boy whose arms were wrapped around her. The moment only lasted a second, but Sofia felt as if they were locked together for what felt like years, making up for lost time.

As he pulled back slowly, still holding her arms he waited for her eyes to open before continuing, "Tell me you didn't feel anything. Tell me this year was good, and I'll walk away."

Sofia stood perfectly still, her breathing jagged as she thought over everything that had happened. She could change everything with only a few words, but the real question was could she? She could still feel his lips on her, and as much as she loved the sensation another girl popped into her head. He kissed Cho with those lips, a girlfriend that was probably waiting to see him in only a few short hours. She couldn't do that to anyone, no matter how much she disliked the girl. Sofia wanted to be with him, but she didn't know how to be, at least not now.

He watched her for a few more moments before leaning in and kissing her cheek delicately, and whispering goodbye. She couldn't move as he walked away from her, with her lips still tingling and her arms still warm. Tears stung her eyes and she tried blinking them away, but it felt useless. She had been waiting for this moment for years, and now that it had come to pass she was suddenly aware of how much she hadn't wanted it to. It felt as though he was tying up loose ends. He was saying goodbye as though he was never going to see her again, although it was his plan, it was too final for her.

As much as she'd wanted this moment to come in the past, she never thought it would hurt his much. Cedric was always there, even if she didn't want him to be. Finally, it hit her that as the third task approached she was that much closer to losing her best friend, and first love. Sofia could learn to live without his friendship, but there was no way she could live without him.

Forgetting all about her essay, Sofia spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how she was going to get a bracelet to him. She could easily shadow two people with one bracelet on herself, but in the maze Harry and Cedric would not be close enough for her to watch them both without putting a bracelet on Cedric. He wasn't going to buy the story she gave Harry, but there had to be another she could come up with.

If there was a chance of her saving his life she would risk anything for it. All she needed was for him to stay alive, living apart would be bearable knowing he was at least breathing.

"That's a hideous piece of jewelry." Katie said as she sat next to a spaced out Sofia. The common room was busy just after dinner, and the three chasers were occupying a table in a corner of the room.

"Thanks, Katie." Sofia said laughing softly. "What if it had been from my dad? Try using some tact next time."

"It's not, is it?" Katie asked hiding a smile.

"No, but it could have been. I made it myself." Sofia said, glancing down at the scribbling on her parchment.

"Have you talked to Cedric lately?" Angelina asked not looking up from her book.

"This afternoon, he ambushed me in the library." Sofia admitted unwillingly.

"Ambushed, what happened now? I thought you were getting along." Katie asked with a sigh.

"We're not friends, officially now." Sofia said, blinking back tears. "He just came in and said he was sorry for everything and then told me that he was ready to move on with his life. I hate him so much."

"He apologized and said he didn't want to be your friend?" Angelina clarified, getting a small nod from Sofia.

"I'd say that's his last chance." Katie said, receiving glares from the two older girls. "Hasn't he hurt you enough?"

"I let him walk away. He asked if I felt something, and I froze." Sofia said, taken aback. "I could have stopped him, and I just stood there." Sofia looked down and played restlessly with the bracelet in her hands.

"But do you," Angelina asked, trying her get her best friend to look her in the eye. "Do you feel something, Sofy?"

"Of course," Sofia nearly shrieked as tears ran down her face. "I've never been kissed like that, and I don't want to be by anyone else. With Cedric everything is just too..."

"Complicated," Katie finished shaking her head.

"I want to make sure he makes it through the last task, and then I can go back to pretending we hate each other. It will be easier for everyone." Sofia said with a sad smile. She needed to give him a bracelet and then she could rest easy.

Sofia knew Katie was right. Cedric had hurt her enough, but it wasn't like she didn't hurt him right back. Sofia had let him back into her life this year and as expected was hurting more than ever, but she still loved every minute of it. She would go along with what Cedric wanted because it would stop all the hurting, but that would come as soon as the third task was over. As badly as it would hurt them both, she would walk away like she had four years ago.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

The third task was in a few days and still Sofia had thought of nothing to say to Cedric. She couldn't even bring herself to walk up to him since their last encounter. She was amazed that the first time he kept a promise it had to be one that she disagreed with. The kiss they had shared was still something she dreamed about, but in her dreams she didn't let him walk away. One of her many mistakes had been letting him go. Adding to her frustrations, she was also making absolutely horrid grades due to her lack of concentration. All she needed was something to go wrong at home and this would become the worst year of her life.

"This just came for you, Sofy." Ginny Weasley said holding a letter in her hands.

"Ginny, can you just read it and tell me if it's even worth me knowing what's in it." Sofia put her hands over her face in distress as she fumbled through her potions homework.

"Dear Sofia, I hope you are enjoying your year thus far." Ginny began with a little snicker as she read aloud. "Considering your lack of correspondence I assume you are either too engrossed in studies or your social affairs to have time to write to your Godfather. I'm just checking in to see that you are alright. I hope you're not getting into too much trouble, and you are keeping an eye on Harry. In case you're wondering all is fine at home, hoping to hear from you soon, Remus." She finished, putting down the letter and saw Sofia face down at the table, her arms stretched out across the study material thrown across the wood surface.

"I forgot all about him, this is impossible." She nearly yelled scaring the third year girl.

Ginny placed the letter over the potions homework and set a comforting hand on Sofia's shoulder. "You have to lighten up." Ginny smiled a the girl.

"Thanks, Ginny." Sofia rolled her eyes and reread the letter from her father, though she felt like she wasn't even allowed to think of him as such due to her lack of daughterly duties. She packed everything on the table and put it hapharzadly in her room.

Sofia took a walk around the grounds, clearing her head as best she could though the constant murmuring from passing students caused her anger to rise. She was counting down the days until she was home again, safe in her house with her father. Everything would go back to normal once the tournament was over, she had to remind herself.

"Sofia, Sofia darling," she whipped around at the familiar voice, one she had not expected to hear.

"Mrs. Diggory," she glanced around as she made her way over to the older woman. The two embraced as Sofia watched Mr. Diggory walk towards them from the castle. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for the final task. You know Amos, there was no keeping him away while his son competed for eternal glory." Mrs. Diggory smiled sweetly as she held Sofia at arm's length away, examining her. "You look wonderful dear."

"Not as wonderful as I did in that dress, thank you for that." Sofia returned her smile. "Hello, Mr. Diggory. It's good to see you again."

"Ah, if it isn't little Fifi. How lovely it is to see you," he smiled embracing her in a tight hug. Sofia winced at his old nickname for her.

"Amos, she is not six years old anymore. Please use her proper name and not some silly nickname," Mrs. Diggory scolded, taking Sofia around the shoulder and pulling her back.

"Do you need help finding Cedric?" Sofia asked becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Oh no, we were just passing by and saw you. I thought it would be nice to say hello." Mrs. Diggory squeezed her one last time. "Well, we'll leave you. If you can come and see us the day of the task, maybe even sit with us."

Sofia nodded and waved as they left her. A pang hit her as she watched them walk away completely oblivious to the dangers that could fall on their only son. She couldn't take it any longer. She thought of them as a part of her family, they had helped her through so much. There had to be something she could do.

"Diggory," Sofia yelled as she ran down the corridor to catch up with the boy ahead of her. "Cedric, stop please."

"Sofia, what are you doing?" He asked as he waited for her to catch up with him. He waved off his friends as she stopped to catch her breath.

"I need to talk to you." She told him, her eyes pleading as she reached into her pocket to feel the leather band.

"Sofia, I'm already late, where are your books? You're going to fail the year if you keep this up." He said already walking away before she could answer.

"Thanks," she said slowing continuing down the hall.

She wasn't worried about making it to class on time. A detention would be a welcomed distraction from everything else going on in her life. There was once a time when she would have punished herself for being late to a lesson or handing in partially researched papers. She slid in next to Angelina and waited for the punishment that never came. McGonagall ignored her, and for the first time Sofia felt grateful towards the usually tough teacher.

"Ms. James, a word please," Professor McGonagall called as Sofia was passing by her classroom later that day.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon Professor." Sofia said as she stepped into the classroom. McGonagall closed the door behind her, walking towards her desk and expecting Sofia to follow.

"Don't be fooled, I am still expecting every assignment turned in by the end of term, but I also want you to know that this tournament shouldn't be putting such a strain on you. Harry is very dear to you, I know, but what the Headmaster has asked of you is something to consider." Sofia looked up at her Head of House and took a seat in a front desk.

"He's the only family I have. I want to protect him." Sofia told her softly.

"I trust that you are only Shadowing," Sofia nodded to reassure her. "He'll be fine, Sofia." McGonagall placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she headed back towards the exit, leaving Sofia in the abandoned classroom with her thoughts.

At dinner the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as the third task was tomorrow. Sofia glanced around the Hufflepuff table, annoyed to find that Cedric wasn't there. She hadn't seen him since this afternoon, and she wouldn't be able to let him go into the task without knowing he'd be okay.

"Mrs. Diggory, have you seen Cedric?" Sofia asked taking a seat next to the smiling woman.

"He said something about going for a walk." Mrs. Diggory said sweetly before Sofia said her thanks, leaving as quickly as she could.

The moon was out and full, casting a light glow over the grounds. She pulled her jacket tighter as she headed towards the lake, hoping he would be there. Following along the shore, she finally came to a figure standing next to the water's edge. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, but in all honesty she was admiring the man her best friend had become. He was everything she wanted in a man, but there was something that scared her about that. She wasn't ready for another realationship that could end badly. Sofia had but her whole heart on the line when she was with Oliver, and she knew it would be even worse if she was ever with Cedric. He could hurt her too easily, that she knew from experience.

"Hope you're not thinking of jumping in. If I remember correctly it wasn't that pleasant the first time." She called, finally stopping next to him. Cedric turned to look at her, a smile on her lips.

"Just needed to get out for some air," He said quietly.

"I assume you've talked to your father. He seems excited, proud. But I understand your need to get away." She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I have something for you."

Again Sofia pulled the bracelet out of her pocket, and took his wrist in her hands. "Fi what is this?"

"Good luck, and something to remind you of me." She smiled faintly. "I know what you said earlier about not wanting to be friends, but this is important. We don't have to be friends, we probably couldn't be even if we tried. But I want you to remember that we were at one time."

"I'll wear it." He said placing both his hands on her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Stressed," she said with a small laugh. "Though not as much as you, I imagine. I'm just ready to head home for the summer." She sighed staring up at the moon. "I should get back, loads of homework waiting."

He watched her go, and practically had to plant his feet in the ground to not chase after her. He had noticed her slow decline through the year, and couldn't help but feel responsible for it. She was fine the years before, when all she had to worry about was Quidditch and her relationship with Wood. He knew whatever was going on with her now wasn't entirely his fault, but he couldn't stop from feeling he was partially to blame. He only wished she would let him in to help her through it all.

Sofia tossed and turned all night, her mind swimming with thoughts about what would come the day of the tournament. And as that day came, Sofia found herself not wanting to get up that morning, but she knew she had to be there for the two most important boys in her life.

"Sofia," Hermione called as she saw the older girl coming down the stairs groggily.

"Yes, Hermione," Sofia asked as she stopped on the last step, wiping the sleep out of her eye. She'd hastily thrown on a thin cotton sweater and her favorite faded jeans, she sat on the step a few rows up to lean down and tie her sneakers.

"You haven't put a binding spell on the bracelet have you?" Hermione asked, her eyes swimming around the common room.

"No, I told you I wasn't. Don't worry," Sofia reassured the younger girl, placing a hand on her shoulder as she got up and headed out of the common room.

The Great Hall was already filled as she walked down the aisle to sit with her friends. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she slid onto the bench by Katie. She reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Across the room she saw Cedric sitting with his friends, all of them laughing and having a seemingly good time except Cedric.

"Morning sleepy head," Katie smiled as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Ha, you're funny. Can't a girl sleep in once in her life?" Sofia asked yawning as she grabbed a biscuit from in front of her.

"Sure, I'm surprised you woke up at all considering you didn't get to bed until after midnight." Angelina added sipping her orange juice, and causing Sofia to glare at her.

She ran a hand through her hair shakily, trying to calm her nerves. Hermione glanced at her from down the table, narrowing her eyes as she saw the medallion hanging on her bracelet. Sofia turned back to her friends, concentrating on Angelina's thoughts for next year's Quidditch team.

Hermione slipped her wand out of her pocket.

Sofia twitched as if someone had pinched her wrist, but ignored it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's coming to the big event! Thanks for all the reviews, I love the support. I hope you enjoy...**

Classes were dull as the final task seemed to have everyone's attention, including the teachers'. Time seemed to draw on as the hour to the third task ticked closer. The champions were called out after lunch. There was cheering and excitement all around the room. Sofia hugged Harry, kissing his temple before letting him leave the Great Hall. She smiled as she watched him walk down the aisle.

"Fi, can I talk to you a minute?" Cedric asked standing behind her. Angelina and Katie tried to hide their smiles.

"Sure," she said getting up, sending a worried look to her friends before following him out of the hall.

"Remember when I said I entered the tournament for you?" Sofia nodded, watching him carefully. "I wanted to prove to you that I was better than what people say. It was to show you that I was still the same boy I was at before we came to this school."

"Don't say that," Sofia pleaded shaking her head, unable to look at him. "Not because of me."

"You always pushed me to be better, and I appreciate it. If I win this, remember it was for you." He smiled at her, that smile she always loved to see.

"Why are you acting like you're not coming back? Even if we're not friends, you'll still be here next year. We'll still have classes together." She watched him carefully. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and moving over his entire body trying to memorize everything she could in the few seconds she had.

"I assume everything will be back to normal next year. We're old enough to admit that things have changed between us and I don't think I could see you without wanting more." He stepped closer to her, "You were my best friend, Fi."

Cedric began to walk away and Sofia couldn't stop the sob from escaping her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and the tears fell freely, breathing in deeply. "No," she whispered, her breath catching as she watched him leave.

Suddenly he stopped and squared his shoulders. Turning back around he saw the few people that were watching them from inside the Great Hall, but he chose to ignore them. He walked determinedly towards Sofia, placing a hand on her upper arm, and using the other to pull her face closer to his. He was waiting for her to flinch away from his touch or tell him to stop, but she did nothing. He took this opportunity to have a moment of peace, in the back of his mind he told himself that she was going to kiss him good luck, and she'd be waiting for him when he got back through the maze. He wanted her to be that girl, his girl. If lying to himself was the only way to get that then that's what he'd have to do.

He made sure she didn't have time to react. One second he was staring at her, and the next his lips were on hers. It wasn't as passionate as their last kiss, if she was honest with herself it was almost sad. It lasted only a moment, not even long enough for her to kiss back. He let go of her, turning quickly to walk out of the castle towards the pitch. Her feet wanted to run after him, to kiss him like he should be kissed before entering a maze that could kill him, but her brain stopped her.

Sofia covered her mouth, holding on to the memory, and trying to hold back her sobs. She didn't want to cry, that would make it seem as though something bad were going to happen. She had no idea what was in store for them. They would probably be perfectly fine, and all her worrying would be for nothing. For the second time in a week her lips were tingling from the memory of Cedric, and she knew they would never feel this way again.

She turned around to find Angelina and Katie already next to her. Her face flushed as she saw the hundreds of eyes that had been watching from inside the Great Hall. She hoped there was one girl who had missed the incident completely. That was the girl that should be biting her nails, and look a nervous wreck, not Sofia. That girl should be with Cedric right no, walking him down to the pitch and whispering reassuring words into his ear. She should kiss him as much and as long as she could before the tournament started.

Scanning the crowd quickly, she caught sight of her, Cho was walking down the stairs with her giggling friends flanking her. If Sofia didn't need her right now, she would have yelled at her for acting so carefree when her boyfriend was about to enter a deadly maze. The crowd in the entrance to the Great Hall quickly dispersed, as Sofia walked a few steps to cut Cho off from entering.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Sofia said, glancing at her friends. She noticed their wary glances, probably because they didn't trust her new friendship with Cedric, but that wasn't her problem any more.

"What's the matter?" Cho asked truly concerned, Sofia noticed. She felt a pang of guilt knowing the younger girl trusted her.

"It's Cedric, I think you should probably see him before the tournament. He's a nervous wreck, even if he won't admit it. He'd like someone there to comfort and reassure him." Sofia pushed in her own way to make the girl exactly what she wanted to be, the perfect girlfriend. Cho blinked serveral times, processing everything Sofia had just told her.

"I didn't even think about that. Does that make me a bad girlfriend? I haven't even seen him all day." Her eyes glazed over as she thought about all the things she hadn't done. As much as Sofia reveled the moment, she knew there was no time for it.

"He just headed down to the pitch, you can probably still catch up with him." Sofia reassured the young girl.

"Thanks, Sofia. I owe you for this. He's such a great guy," Cho flung her arms quickly around Sofia before running out of the castle and practically flying down to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm going to change," Sofia announced to her friends bolting up the stairs. The two other girls ran, trying to keep up behind her.

"Sofia, what's going on?" Angelina asked wide eyed, with Katie standing beside her in the doorway.

"What was that back there?" Katie asked, bending over slightly trying to slow her heavy breathing.

"Have you seen my green sweater?" Sofia asked flinging clothes from her trunk.

"Okay, she's lost it." Katie announced throwing her hands out. "Sofia James, will you stop for five seconds." She nearly screamed at her frantic friend.

"Katie, there's nothing wrong with me. I want to wear my green sweater…" Sofia nearly screamed near hysteria, as she turned to see Angelina holding her sweater with a look of pity on her face. Sofia slid the soft fabric over her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "Ready to go?"

"Diggory kissed you, Sofy, again. Care to explain the sudden intimacy? The last we knew you were letting go. And what was with you and Cho?" Angelina pushed not allowing Sofia to exit the room.

"He needed someone to be with. She is his girlfriend, can I not to something nice once in awhile?" Sofia told them with a stony expression.

Angelina and Katie were pushed aside by Sofia roughly. She headed down the stairs before stopping and doubling over with sobs. Gripping the wall she slowly slid down and sat on the steps. The other two girls ran down and stopped a few steps behind her. Sofia put her hands over her eyes, the sweater covering her palms.

"I suppose this is what it looks like when a years worth on confusion finally crushes someone." Katie whispered before she and Angelina sat on either side of their friend, Angelina taking the lower step and allowing Sofia to lean on her.

"He could die and it'd be all my fault." She said taking her hands away from her face.

"Sofy, you need to make up your mind before it explodes." Angelina pleaded.

"I want to be with him so much it hurts. Sending Cho down there to be with him was like someone ripping out my heart with their bare hands." Sofia told them, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "I love him, and he'll never know."

"What is with all the crying around here? I feel like this entire year has been one big sob after another." Fred joked as he, George, and Lee walked down the other set of stairs and into the common room. Angelina sent them all her most menacing glare, sending them fleeing from the room quickly. Sofia looked up and caught George's concerned gaze for a slit second before he was pulled through the portrail whole by his twin.

"I'm sick of crying." Sofia admitted, wiping her eyes violently.

"Can't we just figure all of this out later. When the tournament's done things will be much less stressful." Katie said rubbing her friend's arms and helping her up.

"Right, we should get going." Sofia got up and started out of the common room.

The other two girls followed behind her all the way out of the castle. They found the twins sitting with a group of Gryffindors and joined them with smiles. The stadium was packed, everyone coming out to see who would be the first out of the maze to become the winner. Sofia took a seat next to Hermione, her eyes on the entrance where the champions were waiting. Hermione glanced at her wrist before leaning closer to whisper low enough for only Sofia to hear.

"Are you wearing the bracelet?" Sofia's eyes darted to her quickly.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget." Sofia told her with a hiss. "Don't worry I'm being careful, just make sure no one interrupts me." Hermione nodded averting her eyes.

Sofia felt her heartbeat accelerate as she ran both her hands through her hair. Reminding herself that it was almost over, and after the final task there was nothing to worry about anymore. She watched as the champions entered, a small smile crossing her lips as she saw Cedric come in. He waved into the crowd and she saw Cho smile brightly from where she was sitting a few rows above his parents. Dumbledore called the crowd to silence, and after a few seconds the only noise heard was a low whisper.

Harry and Cedric were going to enter the maze together because they were tied for first. Sofia inhaled deeply, steadying her breathing for what she was about to do. Hermione watched her out of the corner of her eye, her brow furrowed.

Sofia closed her eyes and lowered her head into her hands. All she needed was to concentrate on the two boys in the maze. She had to focus on one at a time, choosing Harry first. Whatever he saw through his eyes, she saw too. The large wall of bushes, the misty fog, everything around him was dark and he could barely see a thing. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and Sofia felt her heartbeat kick up again. She chalked it up to the worry building up in her, knowing the spell couldn't link them physically.

At first it was easy, both boys were together and there was no immediate danger, at least none that could be seen. Sofia was overcome with the sense that her fears were unwarranted. They would be fine, and all she had to do was watch at a safe distance.

The boys came to a crossroads and she watched, as Harry did, Cedric turn in the opposite direction. She tried not to let Harry's fear alarm her. She tried staying calm and watching as if it were a bad movie. There was nothing she could do even if she wanted to. But something in her gut kept forcing her fears to stay present in her mind, even ones she hadn't realized she had.

He ran through the maze, trying to get the fog to lift or find the right direction. Sofia had no real cause for alarm until he found Fluer. She was the first to be brought out of the maze. Sofia took a moment to return to her place in the stadium to see Fluer carried out by the teachers. It wasn't promising, but there was still hope for the boys. Quickly returning to her task, Sofia lowered her head in her hands again.

It was as though she were in the maze with him. The crowd died away and she was lost in the large bush walls and dense fog. This had to have been one of the stupidest things she had ever done in her life. She hated watching them run in circles moving towards yet another dead end. She decided to leave Harry only to see the same scenery through Cedric's eyes. Nothing was happening and she didn't know if it was good or bad. She hoped one of them would get tired of it, and opt to just leave from exhaustion.

It only they weren't so proud, she thought.

Again she saw the maze through Harry's eyes, hoping he was somewhere new maybe closer to the cup. He heard shouting, and ran towards it. Like an idiot, Sofia couldn't help up think. He found Krum standing over Cedric. Her heart broke as she prayed Harry would help. Subconciously she tried to persuade him to do something, if anything.

She relaxed as she saw that Cedric was fine enough, but was torn again as they went separate ways. The boys she loved slowly walking away, fear evident in his eyes. One had to be close, she thought. Someone had to be close enough to the cup by now.

Sofia watched in horror as Harry encountered a Sphinx, followed shortly by a giant spider. She had never felt more helpless as he tried to break free. He could die and there was nothing she could do.

Her heart fluttered as Cedric came to her little brother's rescue. They were both close now, the cup was only a few yards away. With Harry's leg broken and torn, Sofia just wanted Cedric to pick the cup up to end the task. She wanted Harry safe in her arms and looked after.

"Go on, take it." Cedric told Harry, both of them staring at the glowing blue cup. "You saved my life…"

"We both take it. On three…one," Harry began, as Sofia opened her eyes. A wave of relief washed over her as she tried calming down her frantic heart.

"They've got it." She whispered to Hermione, smiling with relief. "Any second now," Sofia turned to watch hoping to see them immerge from the maze.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked looking even closer than Sofia was. The crowd was once again a loud roar of commotion, all the students waiting to see who would come out the Triwizard winner.

"Three…" Sofia heard echoed, and she felt a hard twist and pull in her gut.

The world around her changed. Everything twisted and warped as if she was being pulled through the very fabric of the reality around her. Sofia's entire body hurt, ached as if some invisible wire was pulling her as hard as possible through the air by her navel, to some nonspecific place miles away.

When everything seemed to suddenly stop, everything went dark and she hit cold hard ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her and she let her eyes slip closed but not before she caught sight of a large gray statue towering over her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Sofia breathed in deeply as she tried to regain control of her body, but only caused a succession of deep coughs. Rolling over she saw the two bodies next to her, both seeming to be in as much, or worse, pain as she was. Mustering up all her strength, she pushed herself up to help Harry. She reached out for him hand, making sure she didn't hurt his leg as she pulled him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked letting his lean on her for support. They slowly made there way toward the large statue.

"I'm fine," he said, which was obviously a lie as she looked at the condition of his leg.

Sofia helped him lean on the large statue, before turning to glance at Cedric who was currently staring at the cup laying on the ground.

"It was a port key." He announced as if they hadn't already discovered this fact. "Where are we?"

"I've been here before." Harry said glancing at Sofia with worried eyes. "In a dream," he continued knowing Sofia would put it together. He'd told her about the dream he'd been having with Voldamort and the house.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric asked as he walked up behind Sofia. Her expression was filled with worry, but she did as best she could to cover it. She knew what had happened, something went wrong with the bracelets, but she couldn't tell them that.

"Good question," she sighed glancing around, before settling on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sofia, Cedric get back to the cup." Harry yelled from the other side of the statue. Sofia hadn't even noticed he moved.

Sofia ran over to him, her eyes focusing on what he was staring at. She saw the name on the grave, Tom Riddle. Her blood ran cold. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a really vivid nightmare she was having.

"Get back to the cup, you have to go." Harry told her, staring with terrified eyes at the girl next to him.

"Harry, I can't leave you," she told him, stepping closer to him.

Cedric was right behind her, wand already out. She had to admit she loved the fact that he was always ready for anything. If Harry was going to stay, so were they. Sofia wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Dumbledore had made it her job to watch out for her little brother, and now that she thought about it, he must have known somehow.

"Please, go…" Harry pleaded with her.

Tears formed in Sofia's eyes as she watched him. He really wanted her to leave him, and there was no way she could. She felt Cedric's hand wrap around her arm, pulling her closer to him and farther away from Harry. A sob escaped her lips, she couldn't do it. As she watched Harry get farther out of her reach, she felt a pit form in her chest.

"No, I won't go." She said to the both of them.

Shaking out of Cedric's grasp she walked over to Harry. She reached out for his hand, placing a kiss on his forehead. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her chest and stared at Cedric for waiting for him to find a solution to their problem. Her breathing was shaky and tears streamed down her face slowly. How did they expect her to leave him, even in good condition he couldn't fight against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. A door creaked and three pairs of eyes turned to the source.

"Fi," Cedric called, reaching out for her.

She didn't remove her eyes from the door. Inhaling deeply, she prepared herself. Letting go of Harry was the hardest thing she would probably ever have to do. She would have stood there and protected him if Cedric wasn't pleading with her, trying his hardest to keep her safe.

"I'm not leaving." She whispered, grabbing Cedric's hand and moving behind the statue.

She pushed Cedric against the stone, pressing herself as close to his as possible. Their chests were crushed together, as Cedric placed his arms around her holding her to him. Sofia cringed, gripping at Cedric's shirt with her fists, as she heard Harry's screams. They listened as a man spoke what sounded like a potion. Sofia couldn't stand it. Her face was buried in Cedric's chest to stop her screams from escaping. His arms tightened around her, and as she clutched his shirt tightly he saw the shimmer of her bracelet. Their eyes connected and it was then that she knew he understood what she had done.

'Sorry,' Sofia mouthed, her eyes squinted in pain. He only held her tighter to him. Sofia looked off into the distance, biting down on her lips to stop the quivering.

They tried as hard as they could to remain calm as Harry's screams filled the graveyard. Neither of them knew what was going to happen, but Sofia had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to end well for any of them. Hers and Cedric's hiding place wasn't exactly ideal, but she couldn't imagine being any farther from Harry.

Nothing was happening, no one was speaking. Cedric held Sofia tighter one of his hands on the back of her neck rubbing circles on her skin, keeping her from risking a glance around the statue. She was pulling away from him until she heard another voice. A new voice, one that Wormtail referred to as master.

Sofia's eyes shot up to Cedric's both were wide with fear. The sky opened up and black smoke fell from the clouds. Sofia's eyes turned towards the ground. She had seen this before, when she was so little she thought it had been just a childish nightmare.

They were Death Eaters, she was sure of it. He addressed them each by name.

"Crabbe, McNair, Goyle, Roland…" She kept her eyes on Cedric. Tears were streaming down her face, his hands reached up for her face, brushing the tears from her cheeks only to have the tracks reestablished as she blinked again releasing more tears.

They recognized the names, not surprised to hear Luscious Malfoy speak also. They were surrounded, and Sofia couldn't help but feel as though this was going to be the last night she would have with Cedric and Harry. Her arms left Cedric's wrinkled shirt, instead wrapping delicately around his neck bringing his forehead to rest against hers. The embrace was sweet, one they hadn't shared since they were young children.

The statue moved, releasing Harry. "You have been taught how to dual, I presume." The haunting voice said. "First we bow. Come now Harry, the niceties must be observed. What would Dumbledore say? Bow," they heard Harry struggle. Sofia felt another pinch in her arm.

"Crucio." The voice said forcibly, followed by Harry's agonizing screams.

Sofia's arms fell as she felt a shock run through her body. She didn't understand what was happening, but the pain that was running through her was beginning to become too much to bear. Cedric noticed her expression and placed a hand over her mouth, his other arm pulled her tighter to him.

"Come out, I want to see the light leave your eyes when I kill you." The dark voice called out into the night.

Sofia hoped Harry would just stay hidden. She didn't want him to do something stupid, but then he wouldn't be the boy she had grown to love if he played it safe. She braced herself as she heard two voices shout out at the same time. A curse and counter, she couldn't tell which one had won. The Death Eaters were crowding around, the group beginning to swell passed the statue. Sofia calmed and began to push herself out of Cedric's arms. She wanted to see what was going on.

'Fi,' he whispered hoarsely, trying to pull her back.

She stopped moving, as one of the Death Eaters moved further back, almost even with where they were standing. He glanced to the side quickly, and she hoped he hadn't seen her. As soon as he stepped forward again, Sofia began to back slowing into Cedric. Both of them watching without blinking, Sofia took tentative steps back, letting Cedric's outstretched arms guide her back to him.

Cedric had both his hands around her waist when she stopped moving. Sofia had caught a glimpse of Harry. His wand was connected to Voldemort's, both trying to gain dominance over the other. She felt Cedric's grip tighten, pulling her a little without making her fall backwards. As she finally took another step, the Death Eater appeared again. His ragged appearance was familiar, and as his eyes connected with Sofia's wide stare, he smiled.

"Dad," she whispered, her expression pleading. "Please, don't."

But he was already reaching for his wand. Sofia's face fell, and she felt one of Cedric's hand's leave her body. He wasn't going to be able to protect them. If anything he was just going to make her father angrier. She backed up into Cedric's chest, one of his arms completely around her torso, the other gripping his wand. Her father stared at them, a wicked smile on his face. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, turning her head away from the man in front of her.

"Sorry baby," her father said before raising his wand, as she was pulled violently behind Cedric.

"Dad no," she screamed forcing attention on the three of them.

It was too late, Cedric had already been hit. She had never heard the curse her father used before, but she felt the tears fall from her eyes as she pulled Cedric back into her arms. His chest bleeding out from multiple gashes, she pulled off her sweater to apply pressure to them.

"You would hurt your only daughter? This life can't be more important than your own blood?" Sofia screeched letting Cedric lean on her instead of falling to the damp ground.

She didn't receive an answer as a bright light had flashed and caught everyone's attention. Harry turned the corner, his arm already grasping for Sofia's.

"Accio," he called in the direction of the cup.

She had time to glance at her father one last time before they were pulled back into a swirling world. When everything stopped they were once again thrown onto hard earth. This time Sofia landed firmly on the ground, Harry on her right clutching the cup, and Cedric half on top of her. She felt his warm blood coat her arm which was now exposed her sweater clutched in her hand.

The crowd was loud, but it was Fluer's scream that was deafening. Sofia wanted to cover her ears, but she couldn't move. She heard the hushed tones and the rustling of robes. Dumbledore came to stand before them, and as she looked up at him she finally woke up from her shock. She turned over the gently push Cedric off her arm, and sat up to pull her sweater back over her thin t-shirt.

The professor's had rushed over to Cedric's side, keeping him on the ground next to her. She watched with tear filled eyes as the students in the stands began to make their way down. No one should see them like this. It was too soon, still too fresh on their minds. Watching in horror she retuned her eyes to Cedric's just in time to watch them close slowly. She reached out for his hand, grasping it tightly in hers, but pulling it away quickly as she felt a sharp pain run through it. Cedric must have broken it when he landed on it.

"I'm sorry," Harry cried as he sat up too, clinging to her side.

She held him as best she could with one arm. The other held clossely to her body, but she attempted to reach out for Cedric again. She placed her hand gently on top of his, hoping the touch was good enough to let him know she was still there. She hushed Harry, but it didn't do anything. As soon as Dumbledore addressed them Harry began to tell him everything. The dark lord was back, and it had all been a set up to get Harry to him. Sofia sat silent, even as McGonagall tried getting her to tell her story as well. She couldn't take her eyes off Cedric, wishing to see his grey eyes just one more time.

"That's my son," she heard Amos Diggory shout as he pushed through the crowd.

He fell next to her, his eyes already shedding tears for his only son. She wanted to comfort him, tell him how Cedric had saved her, but she couldn't. He wasn't dead, she would rather wait for him to tell his father himself.

"We need to get them all to the hospital wing." She heard a voice say forcibly.

Harry was pulled off of her, and she would have fought to keep him if she hadn't been completely out of her body at the moment. He reached for her again, but only brushed his fingertips against her arm. McGonagall pulled her up by her good arm, assuming the blood was hers.

"Come dear, all will be fine once we get you cleaned up." McGonagall reassured her as they headed towards the castle. She was staring at her, assessing the damage, before grabbing the wrist that was completely caked in drying blood. Sofia winced, but allowed the Professor to continue her search. "Oh Sofia," she said looking at the medallion on her bracelet.

"They'll both be fine, won't they?" Sofia finally asked, glancing behind her, looking for the boys.

"Let's worry about you first, I'm sure they will be perfectly fine." McGonagall said letting go of her wrist and continuing up to the castle.

"I didn't do it Professor. The only spell I put on the bracelets was a Shadow charm. This shouldn't have happened." Sofia told her helplessly.

"Everything will be fine, let's just get you cleaned up." Professor McGonagall said leading her through the corridor's swiftly.

Sofia was cleaned up quickly, no physical damage done to her besides a sprained wrist which was fixed easily, but Professor McGonagall stayed close to her. Madam Pomphrey worked hurriedly to heal Cedric as best she could. Dumbledore stormed in requesting McGonagall to join him. Harry still hadn't made it to the hospital wing, and Sofia was beginning to worry. She stared at the bracelet discarded on the table next to her bed. A part of her worried about the effects if could have had on her or the boys, but she still had no idea what had been done to it, or who would have done anything to it.

"Ced," Sofia spoke softly as she slowly moved to sit on the bed next to his once Madam Pomphrey left his side.

She was relieved to see his eyes flutter open, and a small smile spread across his face as he saw her. He reached out a hand to her, one she willingly took quickly.

"You shouldn't have done that. Everyone thought you were dead." She told him, holding back her tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked squeezing her hand, his eyes roaming over her to check for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She smiled. "How dare you act like the hero at a time like this." She told him laughing slightly, causing him to smile as well. The doors opened again, this time allowing the Diggorys to enter.

Sofia let go of his hand, sliding fully onto the bed to allow the couple room to see their son. She smiled to herself as she heard them fuss over their only child, wishing she could have Remus here to be her comforting parent. A pit formed in her stomach thinking of her father nearly killing her, and she couldn't help but wonder how someone could do that to their child. Remus wasn't even her blood relative and he would do anything to protect her. What she wouldn't give to have him with her now.

"Sofia, come over here," Mrs. Diggory chided, looking at the girl by herself.

Sliding off the bed, Sofia smiled as she watched three pairs of eyes smile back at her. They were still her family after everything that happened over the years. As her feet hit the ground she felt a fire burn through her leg, causing her to fall in a heap on the cold stone floor. Mrs. Diggory got out of her chair and ran over to the girl. Mr. Diggory had to stop Cedric from getting out of the bed, both men watching as the younger girl cried out in pain.

"My leg," Sofia cried out as she tried to touch it, but it only protested with another shock of pain. Blood began to seep through her jeans and pool on the floor. She let out a scream as she tried to reach for her leg, feeling as though it was being ripped to shreds.

As Mrs. Diggory was trying to help her back into the bed with Madam Pomphrey coming to help as well, Sofia felt an electric pulse run through her entire body. She let out another scream, pushing the two woman away from her, causing them to drop her onto the floor again, her leg only a dug throbbing compared to this new pain. Everything around her seemed to fade away, as flashes of past events of the night flooded her vision. She felt as though she were being tortured. Convulsing uncontrollably she only felt the cold stone slam into her body. Tears of pain running down her face she let out a breathless gasp as she felt somthing tearing down her chest. She couldn't even scream as she felt her entire body pulse with pain.

"What happened here?" She heard McGonagall's voice muffled under the pounding in her ears.

She was picked up from the floor, still withering uncontrollably. She heard so many voices, most filled with concern, one demanding answers, one crying out hysterically. There was nothing for Sofia to concentrate on besides the pain, and eventually it was just easier to let it consume her. The room around her turned to a vast blackness, and all sound was lost besides the slow pounding of her heart. Feeling the soft sheets under her still convulsing body, she turned in the one direction she knew would bring her some peace.

Her blurry eyes connected with his, tears running down his face as she noticed his father's hands on his shoulders. He would be at her side if the others would have allowed it, but she knew that even having him closer to her, his touch would only cause more pain no matter how gentle he tried to be. She tried to stay focused on his beautiful gray eyes, but it was proving more and more difficult. She blinked away the last of her tears before her eyes fell shut, and she was consumed by darkness leaving everything else behind.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the Reviews! Get ready for the next chappy...enjoy!!!**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the students of Hogwarts listening to Dumbledore's end of term speech. Hermione and Ron were sitting on either side of him, their expressions solemn, though Hermione cried silently giving more emotion than the others.

He had seen Angelina and Katie earlier and they had seemed just as solemn as the rest of the students, but now as he caught a glimpse of them sitting with the Weasley twins, he could tell they had grown more upset. Tears streaming down their faces and resting their heads against each other's for support. He knew they had been trying to hide how hurt they really were by what happened to their best friend.

Everywhere Harry looked there were faces considerably more heartbroken than others. It was the first time he really thought about all the people Sofia had affected. _Has_ affected, he corrected himself forcefuly.

"As most of you know a dearly beloved student is missing from our presence today. I want to take a moment to tell all of you the circumstances as to why she is gone. You see Sofia James was an extraordinary witch, a loyal friend, and more than anything a caring individual. She would stop at nothing to keep those she loved safe, which brings me to why she is not with us." Dumbledore glanced around the room.

Harry couldn't help but take in his surroundings again. He wanted to cry, but couldn't muster the tears like everyone else had been able to do. He noticed that people he had never known Sofia knew were tearing up, or whispering to those around them. She really was everything Dumbledore had said and more.

He risked a glance across the aisle and a few benches towards the front. They hadn't spoken since that night, and Harry still didn't have to courage to go up to him. Cedric had been there through it all, just as Harry had and more. He was there with her when it happened, and strangely he seemed to be taking it better than Harry was.

Cedric was sitting with a few of his friends, all looking sad in their own way, and Cho was next to him. Her arm was around his back, her hand placed on his neck with her thumb rubbing circles on his spine. He couldn't see their faces, but he expected them both to be eerily calm, just like Cedric had been when they took Sofia away. His eyes stared off, not focusing on one thing or another as they took her out the large wooden doors of the Hospital Wing.

Harry felt angry with Cedric. He had been there when Harry wasn't and he could have tried to help her. They were friends longer than Harry had been with her, and yet it didn't seem to faze Cedric at all. And in all his fury, Harry was also ashamed to feel some jealousy. He wished he was in Cedric's place. Sitting there with Cho comforting him, and he wanted to be able to not feel everything that was rushing through him. He wished he had that kind of control over his emotions.

"Sofia wanted to protect her friends and what that got her was unimaginable. It wasn't about what she did, it is about why she did it. She knew something was going to happen during the third task and without thinking about the consequences she did what she was known to do, and acted impulsively. She saved two lives that night…" This time Dumbledore's eyes caught Harry's before moving over the crowd and stopped on Cedric's.

Harry glanced in that direction and his eyes met tear-filled gray ones. They didn't acknowledge each other, just stared for a moment before returning to Dumbledore's speech.

"She could have met a worse fate if it hadn't been for her friends. Lord Voldemort would not have hesitated had he known." There was a collective gasp and shudder that resonated through the room. Even Harry couldn't stop the shudder that shook his body.

He remembered Sofia's pleading, not wanting to leave him behind even if it meant hurting herself. In that moment he understood that she truly loved him, and he had a family for once in his life.

"The friends and the connections you have made this year will be ones you will never forget. I want all of you to remember this year, remember new friends, remember the experiences, and hold on to them. If you have learned nothing else this year, try to keep this with you: life can change in an instant. I am certain, if Sofia were here with us today, that is what she would want everyone to remember above all else."

As Great Hall emptied, Cedric followed the flow of students without thinking of where he would end up. He felt numb, as though every inch of him was somewhere else completely. Since that last night with Sofia, his mind was never fully in the presence. In some moments we would be back to their first year, flying around the pitch in the dead of night, but most of all he would catch himself seeing her walking down the halls. He could have reached out and grabbed her, but he wouldn't.

He kept thinking of what he could have done differently, if anything at all. There had to of been something he could have said, or known that could have helped the problem. Again he was helpless as he watched them try to help her.

Somewhere along the way, Cho had left and he ended up in his dormitory. His friends left him alone, all of them knowing it was better that way. Things were never going to be the same, and this time he wasn't going to be able to live with it. He had just gotten Sofia back, and to lose her again was hard, but to lose her like this was even more painful than anything else he'd ever felt.

He'd done so much to protect her when they were younger, and now he was useless. The Ministry had said it was a badly mixed charm, something she had done in order to fix the tournament. Even with the protesting, it was still ruled as cheating, and Harry was declared the winner, though not without reluctance from various people crowed in the Hospital Wing at the time.

Cedric hadn't cared whether he won or not. Sofia was more important, and he knew that she would never have charmed anything without knowing exactly what she was getting into. It wasn't like her to mess up. Someone else had to of done it, fixed it for her, set her up, and as a consequence was slowly killing her.

Having to get out of his room Cedric wandered around corridors in an effort to clear his mind. It was no use, everything about the castle made him think of her. Whether a happy moment they shared or an argument, it didn't matter because it was her.

"Cedric," a weary voice called from down the corridor, causing him to stop in his tracks. "How are you?"

He turned around to see Professor Lupin staring with concern. The man looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, exhaustion evident through his entire appearance. It had been just last year he was here teaching, and Cedric thought he could still manage to pretend he knew nothing of his personal life. Looking at him now though, Cedric knew he couldn't pretend. They were both grieving for the same girl they loved in their own way.

"I'm fine." He shrugged, stuffing his fists in his pockets. "Are you alright?"

"Surviving, nearly," The man said with a weak laugh. "I came to collect her things, get everything out of the castle and back home." They both stared at each other, unsure of what to say, that was until Lupin's eyes moved behind Cedric.

"Cedric, is everything alright?" Her voice was full of concern, and Cedric braced himself for her appearance at his side. His eyes still looked toward Lupin, and pit of guilt and embarrassment rising for no apparent reason.

"It was good seeing you, hope it's not for the last time." Lupin said bowing out before the young couple. Cho glanced from him to Cedric, and fussing over her boyfriend, though it was evident he wanted nothing from her.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, finding Professor McGonagall and Lupin standing at the bottom of the stairs. They turned to look at him, but said nothing. He was grateful of that, taking a seat by the fire. Only a few seconds later, Angelina and Katie came down the staircase both with their hands full.

"Thank you girls," McGonagall said as they placed the trunk and two other bags on the floor.

Harry turned to glance at the group, seeing the S.J. on the trunk and knowing what was going on. He didn't want to be a part of it, though he expected Lupin to at least ask. But it never came. The luggage was taken out, and Lupin placed a comforting squeeze on Harry's shoulder before leaving.

Angelina and Katie stared after the two teachers leaving. Harry was afraid to turn to them. He couldn't bear to only see two chasers, it wasn't complete without the third. They hadn't spoken to him since it happened, and he was afraid they somehow blamed him. This was the first year he was actually looking forward to leaving Hogwarts.

Cedric sat in his compartment on the train, silently. He had told Cho she should sit with her friends, mostly because he hated being with her lately. The guilt ate at him, sitting with his girlfriend and thinking about Sofia, or being with Cho instead of Sofia. He couldn't get her off his mind, she burrowed down inside him and there was no way to get rid of her.

He could still hear her screams ringing in his ears. He could still see her convulsing on the stone floor of the hospital wing. He could still feel her pressed against him in the graveyard. He could still feel her perfect lips against his.

There was nothing strong enough to distract him from that night. He sat motionless in his bed watching as Sofia was picked up off the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her screams subsided, but she was still convulsing. He tried getting to her several times, but every time he was pushed back down.

They thought of everything that could have gone wrong, and finally Professor McGonagall told Madam Pomphrey about her bracelet. Cedric listened as hard as he could, leaning closer to the other bed. He couldn't believe what they were saying. Shadowing was mentioned, which he had known about, but the other options were too severe for Sofia to even try. That's when he remembered her whispered sorry in the graveyard, and his heart broke.

What have you done Fi, he thought lying back and shutting his eyes.

Fudge had asked what had happened, wondering how she was able to do the charm in the first place. Inevitably, he had concluded that she was helping the champions. Cedric had taken the blame, telling the Minister that she was helping him and that's how he'd gotten through the maze. Cedric knew they would have accused Harry if he didn't speak up, and this way Harry would at least have something to smile about instead of the sadness of watching Sofia lying in the bed.

Lupin had come the following morning, rushing into the wing in time to see them preparing to move Sofia to St. Mungo's Hospital. Cedric had wanted to go with her, but Madam Pomphrey insisted he leave the wing, seeing he was well enough by then.

She only stayed that one night at the castle, from there she was placed in the Spell Damage ward at St. Mungo's Hospital. From what everyone was told, she would be fine, but Cedric knew they were only telling everyone that to settle the nerves.

Lupin had told Harry that she was unconscious, and was expected to stay that way for some time. The charm had not been meant to be split between two people, and because that is what happened she was slowly losing control of her body. Curing her would take longer than a month, probably the entire summer or longer. That was if she seemed to improve, though everyone did not expect a miracle.

Once back home, Cedric would ask his mother to let him see her, knowing his father was rather upset about him losing the cup. All he wanted was to see her again, before she got worse and maybe be there when she got better. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault to begin with.

For the first time in almost five years, he knew that he loved her. She was his little piece of paradise, and he could just let her go, not again anyway. This time around he had to fight for her, if only to keep their friendship alive.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was hard for me to decide how to end. Let me know what you think!**

Lupin sat in a chair with a book in his hands, one of Sofia's favorites. He had been reading it to her, but he found that his voice faltered too much to make sense of what he was saying. She would have laughed at him for getting so upset over her. He spent as much free time as he could at the hospital, trying as best he could to get her to wake up.

There were days when she was better, and others where she'd still fall into a fit of convulsions. It had been three months since Sofia was admitted and she was slowing getting better. The bad days were coming less often and she seemed to get more color in her face, but still she refused to open her eyes. Lupin was beginning to lose his patience. He couldn't be with her as much as he wanted now that Dumbledore had put the Order of the Phoenix back in motion and he had other things to do.

Every so often, Cedric would come to visit, but he mostly came as Lupin was leaving. As the younger boy stood in thee door way and watched the father staring at the pale faced girl, Cedric couldn't help but feel some responsibility. Sofia had tried to save him and Harry, and being who she was Sofia threw caution to the wind. It was a quality he had always found admirable, but not when she was lying lifeless in St. Mungos.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Cedric asked from the door. Lupin spun around nodding gently.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Aren't you getting ready for your last year?" Lupin asked placing the book on the bed at Sofia's feet, conjuring a seat of Cedric on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, I am. We were shopping in town and I thought I should stop by while here. I haven't been in awhile." Cedric tried his best to lie, coming only a few days ago.

"Your father's still upset?" Cedric nodded his answer, reaching out slowly for Sofia's hand. "He'll change his mind eventually, give him time. I expect that once he sees Sofia back to herself he'll forgive you both."

"I hope so, I don't know what I'd do if he didn't. She means a lot…" he trailed off looking at her soft hand wrapped delicately in his hands, and not at the older man across from him.

"Well, I have things to do. Please stay and keep her company as long as you can. My worse fear is her waking up with no one here for her." Lupin got up, placing a kiss on her forehead before smiling at Cedric. "I'll see you soon, I hope." And with that Cedric was alone.

He scooted a little closer to Sofia's bed, enclosing her hand in both of his. The room was quiet as usual, most of the occupants in similar states as Sofia, or just sleeping off the antidotes that had been administered. She was the youngest in the room, and it always made Cedric feel that much sadder to sit with her. She shouldn't be wasting her summer here in a dreary hospital, especially the summer before their last year at Hogwarts. He could only imagine the things she would have wanted to do. Travel he supposed, remembering her always planning out these elaborate trips they would take before they had to grow up. He wondered if she hadn't gotten sick where they would be now, or if she would even want to be with him.

"Come on, Fi, open your eyes." He pleaded leaning towards her. Taking one of his hands and brushing some of her curls out of her face, he let his hand rest on her pale cheek. "I didn't want to lose you again."

Cedric sat there, staring at Sofia's face, hopelessly wishing his words would spark some life into her. Every time he came to visit he would try to talk to her, at first just talking as if she would respond, but now it was always pleading and encouraging. The only thing he wanted was for her to wake up.

"I'll do anything, Fi. Whatever you want, it's yours. I'll leave you alone. I'll buy you a new broom. I'll do anything for you just to open your eyes." He cried, lowing his head to let his forehead lay on her back of her hand that was still clasped in his. "There has to be something…"

"Cedric dear," his mother called from the open door of the ward. She looked at him with sad eyes, before walking in and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We should go…"

"Already," he asked, leaning back and wiping his eyes with his palms. His eye never left Sofia's face.

"We have that dinner tonight, remember? Cho is coming over…" he nodded remembering the conversation they'd had weeks ago.

It wasn't the first time he'd forgotten about his girlfriend. He was almost surprised she still put up with him. They had spent no more than a week together all summer, and as school approached he figured he needed to become the perfect boyfriend once more. He felt awful for using Cho to distract him from Sofia, but even if she woke up there was no reassurance that Sofia would want to be with him. If Sofia wasn't going to wake up, he needed a reason to go back to school and for the first time Quidditch wasn't enough. Cho was a sweet girl, and he didn't want to break her heart.

"Alright, I'll meet you out side." He told her, calming himself.

Waiting until his mother had left the room he stroked the back of Sofia's hand with his thumb, staring at their fingers. Sighing he got up and placed a kiss on her cheek, running his hand down the opposite side of her face and wrapping some of her curls in his fingers. Even without her usual vibrant glow, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before pulling back slowly.

He slowly left the room, glancing behind him as he closed the door to the ward. As the door shut behind him, tears rolled down Sofia's face. She slowly turned her head to see the beds next to her, it didn't take her long to figure out where she was. She'd heard Cedric's whispered 'I love you' and with that she let out a heavy breath, before calling hoarsely out for a near by Healer. All of her limbs were tingling, the only thought on Sofia's mind was getting out of St. Mungos and going home.

The next morning Lupin walked out of the Spell Damage ward happier than ever before. He had an arm wrapped around Sofia keeping her close to him, trying to keep her protected from anything that could get to her. She was still a little disoriented, especially after learning she'd missed an entire summer. It took her awhile adjust to what was going on around her, and he was worried how she was going to take his next big change.

He watched her all the way through their ride in the London underground, and as they came out onto the street, instinctively Sofia wrapped her arm around him first. It made a smile creep onto his face, she seemed to be acting as though she was a small child again, afraid of everything unknown. He was almost ashamed to admit that he liked it. She was depending on him again and not trying to take care of him.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, glancing down the street. "I know I was out for awhile, but this is pretty far from home."

"I've been staying with a friend, read this." He said placing a small piece of paper in her hands. Sofia watched him with a confused expression, but read what was written. "I don't understand." But Lupin stopped her by nodded in front of them, and out of nowhere another entrance appeared, and he led her up the steps to the door.

She entered the hall, waiting for her father to close the door behind them. It was the least pleasant place she had ever been in, and she couldn't imagine who they were staying with in these conditions. She glanced into one of the rooms on the side and grimaced at the filth covering the furniture. She turned with weary eyes to her father.

"We'll be staying here?" Sofia asked with an unpleasant sigh.

"You'll get use to it. Everyone's down here," he whispered, leading her by a hand on her back, pushing her through the hall and down into the basement.

They entered what seemed to be a dining room, though it was poorly lit and just as clean as the rest of the house she'd seen. There were a few people sitting around the table, and immediately her heart swelled. She hadn't even realized how much she'd missed everyone.

"Oh, Sofia what a surprise," Mrs. Weasley said running over to hug Sofia tightly. She was soon surrounded by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

She smiled and laughed as they hugged her for several minutes it seemed. But as soon as she was free Ginny and Hermione had embraced her as well. After their release, Sofia smiled as she saw the twins waiting for her to acknowledge them. She moved towards them, wrapping her arms around both of their necks and holding them tightly to her. They held her just as tightly until Mrs. Weasley pulled both of them away by the arms.

"It's good to know I was missed." She laughed, backing towards Lupin again. She let him wrap an arm around her neck, holding her to him. She had to admit, she wanted to stay in the safety of his arms for as long as she could.

"The others are in the Order with us, something I'll tell you about later. Nymphadora Tonks," he said motioning towards a young witch, not much older than Sofia. Her hair was a bright violet and worn short and spiky. They smiled at each other, the other girl bouncing over to shake Sofia's hand.

"Tonks, it's nice to meet you. Everyone's been talking about you." Sofia took her hand, smiling.

"And this is Alister Moody, the real one." Lupin added softly, watching Sofia's eyes watch the older man wearily.

"Nice to meet you," he said not getting up from the table.

"And finally, I'm sure you remember him but," Lupin raised his hands as Sofia spun around towards the sound near the door. She expected to see her Harry, but stopped short.

"Not who you were expecting," Sirius said stepping into the room. She smiled at him, and continued towards her father's oldest friend.

"No, but a nice surprise all the same," Sofia said embracing him. "Is Harry not here?" She asked, and with that the group explained everything to her.

Sofia had missed out on so much, and yet she was glad she had. They told her about what happened after the night of the third task, and what and why the Order of the Phoenix had been reinstated. All the while, Sofia's mind was focusing in and out of the conversation because the one person she really wanted to see wasn't going to show up. Cedric's words were ringing in her ears and she was beginning to fear that she had dreamt them. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Sofia tried her hardest to keep up with the plethora of information. What felt like hours later, Lupin walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I think it's time you get some rest." He said, waiting for her to get up.

She bid everyone goodnight before following her father up the stairs, passed a covered frame with muffled words flowing from it. He finally stopped her outside a door, opening it for her, and pointed to a bed on the farthest side of the room still with its sheets unruffled, while another one was rumpled and hastily put together.

"This is your bed," she stepped inside, turning quickly to look at him.

"I didn't hurt them, right?" She asked breathlessly.

"The boys?" Lupin asked watching her sudden change in emotions. "Both are fine." He told her, sitting on the opposite bed. "What you did, Sofia…"

"But I didn't," she snapped. "I swear, I didn't put a Binding Charm on those bracelets. Dumbledore said to watch, and that's all I did."

"Are you sure, those are tricky spells. Even for a witch as bright as you…" he stopped her.

"Why would I do that to myself? I'm lucky to be alive. That spell is horrible when used properly, but binding two people to one, that's practically suicide. I would never do that to myself." Sofia said taking a seat.

"I'm glad you're better. That's all that matters in the end." He said getting up and walking towards the door. "Get some rest, I assume Molly will have you helping with the cleaning tomorrow."

"Sounds fun," she said weakly. "Dad, I love you." She said stopping him from leaving the door he turned back around and placed a hand on the side of her face, leaning down to place a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Lupin told her before leaving her in the silence of her room.

Sofia tossed and turned all night, her dreams all containing the same events that she wished she could forget. She didn't want to remember anything from last year. Everything had gone wrong, and it would be easier if none of it had ever happened. What scared her the most was seeing her father again, and standing by helplessly as he nearly killed the boy she loved. Those images of her lying next to a bleeding Cedric and hysterical Harry plagued her dreams.

And then there was the one occasional dream that floated in from the cracks of the nightmares. Sofia was wearing that same silky lavender dress, her body pressed against a boy as they swayed slowly to a sweet song. Her head laid against his shoulder, one of her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck while the other was held in his hand, their fingers dancing around each other. That was all the dream consisted of, a boy and a dance. She wanted to stay in it forever, the simple sweetness of it. She knew that the second her eyes opened it would disappear and nothing would ever match it in her waking hours.

As Sofia sat at the table, playing with the porridge in her bowl, she continued to dance through it all, wrapped safely in the boy's arms. Sofia wanted nothing more than to be with him now. Cedric was all she could think about since she woke, and she wanted nothing more than to see him now. The others watched her silently. They could see she was in her own little world, Sofia only wished she had the courage to go and see Cedric.

"You know he's still seeing Cho Chang." George said taking a seat next to Sofia at the table after breakfast where she sat with a quill in hand. He had glanced at her letter, with only his name on it, before watching her again.

"I figured, he hasn't written at all. I assume he's keeping his word for once." She said gazing into the fireplace trying to stop the tears from stinging her eyes.

"And what was that?" He asked still watching her with concern.

"He would stay out of my life." She whispered. George moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to cry into his chest.

"You probably don't want to hear this, but you can do better than him, Sofy." He told her, rubbing his hand down her back.

"I hate that saying," she said through sobs. "I should be able to have him if that were true. We aren't meant to be I guess. It hurts so much more than last time, because I can't hate him. He saved my life, and I still feel like I'm dying inside. When I woke up I thought I heard his voice, and I can't get it out of my head."

George held her tighter, rocking her lightly in his arms. He placed a kiss on top of her head, murmuring reassuring words. Hermione walked in, but was quickly told to leave by the waving of George's hand from behind Sofia. He replaced it on Sofia's head, stoking her curls down soothingly.

"Everything is going to fine, I promise you." He whispered to her. Sofia pulled away to look into his eyes.

"You'll break it," she said bluntly. "I can't face him. But how can I move on if I think of nothing else?"

"You just need a distraction. Harry will be arriving soon I heard, and Fred and I are making candies you'd love to see. Let us in, Sofy. Focus on your family and he'll fade away."

"Dance with me," Sofia said, her sobs subsided, but tears streaked her face.

"What," he asked, but she was already pulling him to her.

They swayed to a rhythm in their heads. It was slow, and comfortable, but it wasn't Sofia's dream. For a second she thought that maybe it had been George. He was the one that had danced with her in that dress, but it just didn't feel as perfect. He held her tightly, their fingers entwined. Sofia leaned in closer to his chest. Her heart was breaking, shattering at the thought of being held by someone other than the one she loved. She knew she couldn't have Cedric, but she had to tell herself that it didn't mean she couldn't try to be happy. Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't let a sound escape her lips. She glanced up at him, and his eyes watched her solely. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, before laying his cheek on top of her head.

They swayed in circles, and finally as they passed the door, Sofia caught a glimpse of Hermione standing in the doorway with Ginny by her side. Both girls watched with sad eyes. Hermione had tears filling from her eyes, while Ginny had a small smile on her lips. Sofia closed her eyes to pretend they weren't there. But as her eyelids closed she saw his face instead, holding her tightly to his chest in a dark grave yard.

"I can't," She sobbed, pushing out of George's arms. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She cried running from the room, breaking through the younger girls and running up the stairs. The three stayed where they were, helplessly watching her flee.

She could be happy again, mostly because she knew that Cedric was. All she wanted was for him to be happy even if that meant without her. He had Cho, but Sofia couldn't be with any other boy because she will always be thinking of Cedric. It wasn't fair, but she knew it was impossible to have Cedric like she did when they were younger. But she could learn to live without him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

This is the last of what I have already written. I changed it a little and now have to rewrite what I already had done. Give me a few days and I should be back to updating frequently.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope this chapter is worth it!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!**

Sofia came down for breakfast, sitting as close to Lupin as she could. She put everything offered to eat on her plate and gulped it all down as the other's watched with wide eyes and stifled giggles. She hadn't even realized how hungry she was until the smell of Mrs. Weasley's breakfast wafted into her room.

Again she'd spent the night dreaming of the third task, remembering every horrifying detail as if she had been transported back to the graveyard. Waking up in the middle of the night, she laid watching her father sleeping next to her. He looked older, if that were even possible. Sofia couldn't even imagine what he went through with her being in the hospital and having to help with the Order. She was so used to helping him she never thought there would be a day when she couldn't.

And when she wasn't feeling guilty about that, she was thinking about her dance with George and the kiss they had shared. There was a small part of her that enjoyed it, but deep down she knew that all she was craving was the touch. George wasn't the boy that made her heart skip beats and pound so hard that it felt as if it would break right through her chest.

"This came for you," Lupin said, leaning closer to hand Sofia a small letter that seemed to have already been opened. "I wasn't sure if you…"

"Who's it from?" She asked taking it from him, and unfolding it. "Mom," Sofia whispered, placing the letter in her lab and staring at her father, the only real parent she ever had.

"I suppose, I wanted to see what she said before giving it to you." He explained, and she offered him a small smile.

"He must have told her," she said quietly, thinking back to the man that was supposed to be her father sending a curse her way.

"Well, let's not worry about that now dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she poured more orange juice into Sofia's glass. "Remus I believe they're waiting for you upstairs."

"I'll be back soon," with a quick kiss on her forehead he exited the room.

Sofia didn't want anything to do with her mother, but apparently since the last school year, her mother wanted to be more involved than ever. It was yet another thing that had changed, and Sofia had preferred it stay the same. Her family was with her now, not the two people that pretended to care about her. Sofia knew better than to be afraid of her mother, but seeing her father again sent the same chills up her spine like when she was a small child.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you think it would be alright if I went to see some friends this afternoon?" Sofia asked, folding her mother's letter as small as she could make it.

"Of course dear, anyone in particular?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink that was bubbling.

"No, probably Katie and Angelina." She lied, walking her plate to the sink. "I'm going upstairs to get ready. Thanks for breakfast."

Sofia ran up from the basement as fast as she could, nearly running into Ginny in the process. All she could think about was getting out of the dreary house for a few hours. She needed to feel the sun on her face and breathe fresh air, coincidentally she knew the perfect place to get all of that.

She spent more than an hour changing into every article of clothing she had in her dressers and mix and matching all of them. She couldn't find that perfect outfit, and settled for a faded pair of jeans and a comfortable white t-shirt. Sofia had never felt more self conscious about herself than she did as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked thinner and the color of her face still didn't look right, but her hair was curlier than she ever seen it. Spending time in a coma wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her summer, and she's just have to make due with the way she looked.

"You're going to see him?" Hermione asked as she held the sides of the doorframe. Sofia whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"What makes you think that?" Sofia asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. Hermione shrugged and walked into the room to sit on the edge of the bed behind Sofia.

"You look really nice. Being asleep for nearly three months did you good." The younger girl joked, staring down at her hands and not at the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, if it wasn't such a waste of time I'd recommend it to all the girls at school." Sofia smiled, getting up from the chair. "I'll be back later." She said walking out the door, but she stopped as she noticed Hermione was still staring deeply at her hands. "Hermione is everything alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" The younger girl answered all too quickly, alarmed by Sofia's concern.

"You don't seem like yourself, but we'll talk later, when I get back?" Sofia promised her, giving her a warm smile before continuing to head down the stairs.

Sofia swung her legs like a child as she sat on a low hanging branch near her childhood home. She was in the field between her house and the Diggory's, trying her hardest to muster enough courage to knock on their door. All she wanted was to see him for a moment, see with her own eyes that he was okay. She figured eventually he'd have to come outside, because for the hour and a half she'd been sitting in her favorite tree she knew she wasn't going to walk up to the house any time soon.

The sun was shining brightly, breaking through the tree branches and washing over her face. Sofia loved the open feel of St. Ottery Catchpole. As much as she enjoyed staying in London, it was nothing compared to where she preferred to spend her summers. A part of her wished the Weasley's spent more time at the Burrow so she could accompany them some nights. This was what home felt like, and she wasn't ready to leave this feeling of safety.

In the distance a door slammed, and Sofia's eyes turned quickly, laying flat on the branch, to get a better look. There he was, Cedric Diggory, standing on his front porch. Her heart sped up at the sight of him. Looking him over, she couldn't help but think that he looked different from the previous year. He reminded her of his father in more ways now, a sadness that seemed to hide at the corner of his eyes. She was just glad that he was okay, different she could handle, but not dead.

Having another argument with his father, Cedric had to get out for some air. The entire summer seemed to melt away as the start of term loomed over him. He wanted to go back to London, but it was made clear that he wasn't going back to the hospital again. Glancing around he wished there was somewhere else he could escape to. It was the first time in his life that he wanted to be away, far away. Before he never understood why Sofia ran away from home so often, but if she experienced anything like he had these past few months then he understood.

"Diggory," her voice flooded over him. He'd heard it so many times in his dreams that he didn't pay much attention to it now.

"Ced," Sofia said more forcibly as she jumped down from her perch and made her way towards his house. He whipped around to find her standing there, staring at him with a big smile on her face. He was immobilized.

Sofia began walking towards him slowly, watching him carefully. Finally he was able to move his feet, making his was down the porch steps but never taking his eyes off of her, afraid she would disappear. He felt a smile begin to spread across his face.

"Hi," Sofia said shyly as they met halfway. She focused on his mother's garden instead of his intense stare.

"Hello," he replied without thinking. It all seemed too unreal, being only a few days from her when he last saw her lying in a hospital bed.

"How's your summer been?" She asked, hoping to begin a small conversation.

"Fine, how was," he stopped himself, realizing what he was saying. "Sofia, I'm so glad you're alright." He told her, reaching out to embrace her in a strong hug. Sofia laughed and allowed herself to be held against him.

"What about you, I thought you were going to die." She whispered, as she buried her face into his shoulder. Her tears she didn't know had formed soaked through the material of his shirt. She breathed in his scent and tried to memorize everything little detail of this moment. After a long embrace, she finally had to suck up all her courage and push away from him. She hadn't come for this, though she wasn't complaining. The only thing on Sofia's agenda was seeing him and then heading back to London before anyone missed her.

"I should go," Sofia said staring up at him slightly with his hands still holding her waist, his thumbs tracing little circles over the bare skin.

"You only just got here," he protested with a surprised laugh, as though she were joking. Sofia saw the panic in his eyes, and hated that he had so much control over her.

"I wasn't supposed to leave. Not hearing from you worried me," Sofia tried to free herself from his grasp, but he was stubborn. "Please Cedric, I have to go."

"Stay for awhile, there has to be something for us to talk about." He told her, taking her hand and pulling her with him. She followed behind him as he headed towards the tree she had only moments ago vacated.

They sat on the low hanging branches for nearly three hours, feet dangling off the edge. Sofia constantly swept her hair out of her face, due to the wild summer wind. Cedric told her everything that had happened since school had ended, and what she'd missed after the tournament. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set that Sofia found herself curled against him, in a crook of the tree. Her fingers traced invisible lines down the arms he had wrapped around her.

"What happens when the sun sets?" Sofia asked more to herself than to him.

"The moon comes up," he said with a low laugh, one she could feel rumbling through his chest. He leaned down and smiling into the crook of her neck, placed a gentle kiss where his lips met her skin. Sofia turned the opposite direction, closing her eyes tightly in heartbreak.

"This ends," Sofia told him softly. She slowly turned in his arms and brushed a few strands of hair out of his wide, scared eyes. Her words still not completely registering. "You need a haircut." She told him with a small smile.

"Cedric," his mother's voice called out from the door.

Sofia pulled out of his arms, and sat on one of the lower branches. Her eyes were trained on the patch of grass just below her feet. There were millions of things she wanted to say, but didn't have the courage to get them off her tongue. She risked a glance at him, still in the same place she left him with the same scared expression on his face. His mind was swimming with just as many unspoken words as hers.

"You're still seeing Cho." Sofia said softly, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"Not if you don't want me to." He told her, but it didn't come out as strong as he'd wanted.

"You're a nice guy. Don't start breaking hearts on my account." Sofia told him, sadly.

"Haven't I already?" He asked her quietly, and Sofia inhaled slowly to stop the sobs that wanted to leave her mouth. She jumped down and turned to find him already moving down to her.

"You haven't broken mine." She lied as convincingly as she could. He jumped out of the tree, landing only a few feet away from her.

"Goodbye, Sofia." He said walking up to her, placing the most fleeting kiss she could have imagined on her cheek. She barely had time to feel his warm lips on her skin before he was already moving away.

"Goodbye," Sofia said through sobs, not moving from her place.

In the second it took Cedric to turn around she was already gone. He would have stopped her if she hadn't Apparated so quickly. He didn't want to leave her, he would have much rather sat in that tree with her until their summer was completely over. But he wasn't ready to let go of everything he had. To risk his relationship with Cho and the very fragile relationship he had with Sofia, was too much. He loved Sofia more than he thought possible, but to leave his comfortable lifestyle and not have her feel the same way was too much of a risk. For the first time he was too afraid to take what he really wanted.

Sofia appeared in the sitting room of Grimmald Place, collapsing on her knees the second her world stopped spinning. Her hands hid her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. It had been a terrible mistake to go and see him. She wasn't even sure how she expected it to go, but deep down she knew everything between her and Cedric ended with her in tears, whether they were visible or not.

"Sofy," George called as he walked past the open room.

Sofia didn't even look up as he made his way to her, sweeping her into his arms. He ran his hand through her hair soothingly, as the other held her trembling form to his chest. Sofia's arms encircled him, clutching at his shirt near his shoulders as if she would crumble if she were to let go of him. George felt her tears soaking through his shirt, but it only made him hold her tighter.

"It's okay, I've got you." He whispered softly, still soothing her hair gently. "Tell me what happened."

Sofia pulled away slowly, her breathing deep as she tried to regain control over her sobs. She let her arms fall away from him and placed them in her lap. George reached out and brushed a few strands of hair out of her red, puffy face. Sofia kept her eyes trained on her hands, until she was completely calm.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "That was embarrassing." She risked a glance up shyly, only to see him watching her intently.

A small smile broke across her face. She was amazed at his concern, knowing her best friend George would have made a joke at her expense by now. But the boy in front of her did no such thing, he only watched and waited. Sofia bit her lip as she leaned forward slowly, watching him the entire time. She placed a hand on her knee to keep her balance as she closed the space between them, and reached out with her other to rest on the side of his neck. She kissed him softly, pulling away slightly after to see his reaction. But she only managed to get millimeters away, his eyes searching hers for what felt like hours, before he brought her back to his lips.

Once the two pulled away, Sofia let out a little laugh as realization hit her. She tried as best she could to smooth out her crazy hair and dry her disgusting face. A pit of embarrassment formed in her stomach as she thought about what she must have looked like.

"If I didn't know any better, George, I'd think you like taking advantage of miserable girls." Sofia said at a sad attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Maybe I think you look much more appealing when your snot faced and puffy eyed. Did you ever think about that?" He laughed as he held out a hand to help her to her feet. Sofia let out another laugh at his comment, and smiled up at him as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm not going to tell you," Sofia started before George pulled her away just enough to place a kiss on her lips.

"I don't want to know." He smiled down at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. She leaned up and kissed him one last time before tearing herself out of his arms. As she left the room she sent one quick glance over her shoulder to smile at him before ascending the stairs as quietly as she could.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but here's the next chapter!!**

It was kept a secret. Whatever it was that formed between George and Sofia that night. It took a few days of awkwardness, but they decided it was worth a try. Sofia found comfort in George that she had been lacking for over a year, and suddenly she found herself enjoying life more than before. Soon it wasn't only the twins that locked themselves in their room, but Sofia with them. She helped, as best she could with the Skiving Snacks, and it was the first time in awhile she felt truly happy.

"You could join us," George told her, while they sat on a dusty sofa in an abandoned room finding from everyone else. Sofia had her legs draped over the arm of the sofa, lying her head on George's lap with the perfect view of his warm eyes staring down at her.

"The joke shop," Sofia laughed. "It sounds more like a brother thing. I should do something else…"

"Like what, join the Ministry?" He asked her with a small laugh.

It was true, now that everything had split, it seemed that Sofia had no idea what to do with her life anymore. With their last year at Hogwarts stretching out in front of her, Sofia had no idea where she would end up. Perhaps she could just do nothing, join the Order and help them, but not even that seemed appealing.

"Maybe your right," she laughed, leaning up slightly, and waiting for him to meet her half way for a quick kiss.

"Or Quidditch, you could follow in Wood's footsteps." He thought, running his hand over her hair, smoothing out the long curls.

Sofia stared at him, and for the first time felt nothing at the thought of her ex boyfriend. She knew it was normal to have her emotions running wild as a teenager, but if anything her emotions were on low. She didn't cry anymore, but she wasn't completely happy, at least not all the time. It was almost as though she was in a relearning stage, testing the waters all over again to see where her limits were.

"I have all year to think about it." She said snuggling closer to him. "Are we going to talk the entire time, because we didn't have to sneak out to do that?" She asked laughing, pulling his shirt and forcing him to lean down to her capturing his lips the moment he was close enough.

"You've been disappearing a lot lately," Harry said as Sofia came into the kitchen that night, taking a seat between Lupin and Ron.

"What do you mean? You're just not looking hard enough." She joked, picking up her butterbeer and gulping it down.

Sofia watched Harry as subtly as she could throughout dinner. She had wanted to spend more time with him, but his moods had been so bitter and angry. A part of her avoided him more so than others because she didn't want to be affected by his moods. As selfish as it seemed, she wanted to be happy and pretend everything could be okay again.

If he wasn't letting his closest friends in, then he probably wasn't going to let her in either. Sofia didn't have the strength to push through his boundaries like she used to. There was too much resting on her shoulder, and the last thing she wanted was more weight from him.

"The letters are here," Ginny called as she entered the kitchen the next afternoon, passing the letters around the table. It was unusual for all the children to be found in one room, but somehow that happened today.

They were ripped open and read quickly, Hermione and Ron receiving their Prefect badges. Sofia remained silent as she read through hers dozens of times. Clutching a badge to the side so it wouldn't fall out and be revealed to everyone, Dumbledore had made her Headgirl. To add to her stress, Sofia would have to deal with Quidditch, Headgirl, N.E.W.T level classes, and trying to figure out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. They were leaving for school in less than four days, and Sofia spent every second trying to calm her nerves. She didn't know what to expect from this year, only hoping that it go better than the last.

"Who do you think got Headboy?" Ginny asked as she, Hermione, and Sofia worked in the kitchen making dinner. Mrs. Weasley was busy with the order and the girls had offered to help.

"Jeremiah, from Ravenclaw?" Hermione, said off hand. Her stare flicked to Sofia for the briefest of moments.

"Diggory," Sofia whispered, placing the last of the plates around the table. It had been the first time she said his name since her visit, and hit felt like a brick was jammed down her throat. She turned to see that the other girls were staring at her with worried eyes, and as usual Sofia smiled weakly at them.

"But can you believe Ron as Prefect? The twins are not going to make this year easy on him." Ginny changed the subject quickly, regretting bringing it up at all. Sofia silently thanked her, not wanting to think about the difficulties she would have to face once back at school.

All Sofia wanted was to stay curled up in bed, the morning of their departure. Her trunk had already been packed and taken down the stairs with the others. She listened to the house breath with the movement of its occupants. She hadn't been able to enjoy her summer properly, and to her surprise she was actually going to miss Sirius's home. It was dirty and dark, the perfect atmosphere for her feelings she had on the last morning she would spend in it.

Her thoughts were consumed with the questions she was expecting from friends and peers about the previous years experience. Her eyes were glazed over as the image of Cedric flashed through her mind, pictures from times old and new.

"Sofy," George's voice came from the slightly ajar door, the only light source in the room . She didn't move as he entered. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she sighed. "I've been thinking, about you and me…" she lied. But there was a small part of her that knew this had to be addressed sooner or later.

"We should either tell everyone or break it off?" He finished for her, reading her mind.

"I don't think I'm ready. As much as I loved all the sneaking around, it's not like it really meant something, right?" She was afraid she was hurting him, pushing him away on the wrong pretenses.

"Sofia James, you have been our best friend since you were ten. I care about you, but you're not over Diggory. I'm not blind." He took a seat next to her on the bed, running a hand down the side of her face as she tried burying it deeper into her pillow in shame "And let's face it I'm way too immature for you, but I can see that this makes you happy. You are happier, aren't you?" He asked forcing her to turn to face him.

"So, we'll see how it goes then." She asked looking at him sideways with one eye gleaming and the other covered by her pillow.

"Won't it be fun, sneaking around Hogwarts too?" He asked and received a glare. "Okay, no secrets we'll tell, I promise." He smiled down at her, causing Sofia to turn and bury her face completely in the pillow.

"I didn't even get a summer," her voice came out muffled by her pillow. He laughed, pulling back the sheets.

"Don't worry, those sweets we made will get you out of any class you want." He reassured her, dragging her out of bed. "Get dressed, Headgirl, it won't look good if you're late."

She shot him another glare as he pulled her by the hand out the door. She dressed quickly in jeans and a light sweater, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, before the couple walked down the stairs stopping just outside the basement.

"Well, go on then. I'm hungry," she said pushing him forward.

They walked in, their fingers still entwined together. There weren't many looks, though Hermione and Ginny gasped lightly. Sofia knew they had known since that first night, and appreciated them keeping it a secret. Fred was about to speak, until he noticed their close proximity, and sat back down with a look of disbelief.

"What?" Ron asked, noticing his brother's expression. Both he and Harry were now trying to figure out what Fred had seen, but Sofia was already on her own getting a fresh bowl of porridge from Mrs. Weasley.

The goodbyes were said quickly in the hall before the children were rushed out of the house. Sofia clung to Lupin tightly, not wanting to let go. She felt safer with him around, and she wasn't ready to leave him yet. There was a small part of her that wanted to ask is she could stay, pleading to the fact that there would be too many questions about her return. Lupin wouldn't have allowed it, but there was always the off chance that he wanted her to stay just as much as she did.

"They're in here," Angelina's voice could be heard through the compartment door as the train began to pull away from the station. She opened the door, and both she and Katie lit up as they saw their fellow Chaser sitting with George on the bench.

"Hey you two," Sofia said smiling, putting her book down on her lap. Her legs were placed over George's lap, knees bent holding her book. Fred sat fuming on the other side of the compartment, glaring out the window at the blurred scenery.

"When did you get out?" Angelina asked taking a seat next to Fred, scooting him over to make room for Katie as well.

"Just last month," Sofia told them with a smile.

"And you were snogging him the entire time?" Fred asked for the millionth time that afternoon. Katie and Angelina looked from him to the couple across from them. George had sent a glare towards his twin while Sofia sighed.

"Well, Fred if it had been you to comfort me things could have turned out differently." Sofia joked, placing a hand on the back of George's neck rubbing circles with her thumb. Katie and Angelina leaned forward staring at her expectantly.

"Fill us in," Katie said impatiently.

"They're a thing," Fred spat, thrusting him arm out towards them with a look of disgust.

"We're going to talk." Angelina said ominously, pointing a finger at Sofia. "But first I want to talk about this year's Quidditch team." The entire compartment sighed around her.

"And look at the time," Sofia said, moving her legs back to the floor. "I believe as Headgirl I have some Prefects to talk to, as well as other duties." She got up and moved for the door.

"Headgirl?" Angelina and Katie said in unison.

"Crazy, I know." Sofia said walking out of the compartment, glad to have gotten away.

At that same moment, Cho was walking by with a few of her friends giggling as usual. The two locked eyes as Cho passed, and Sofia felt her chest tighten. She didn't know what he saw in her. As soon as they were far enough way, they began talking in hushed tones followed by more giggling.

"James," she turned to the voice, too eagerly for her liking, but there was nothing she could do once facing him. Cedric was coming down the corridor, smiling as he saw her.

"Diggory," she said as calmly as possible, turning slowly and continuing down the row of compartments.

"Wait, I want to talk." He said speeding up to get behind her. "How…how have you been?" He asked softly, leaning down to her. Sofia felt her heart accelerate.

"Rested," she said simply. Finally she stopped and leaned against one side of the corridor as Cedric stood across from her. "I feel more like myself. Almost back to the old Sofy." She said crossing her arms over her chest and staring passed him, trying her hardest to seem bold.

"I tried to write," he began, but was stopped by her unexpected huff of laughter. He looked up to see her shaking her head in disbelief. "So, back to this, then?"

"Yes, back to this," she said looking at him. "This is easier, always has been. I like hating you, it's better than watching you fumble between your feelings for me and your perfect girlfriend. You say these things to me like, leaving a sweet girl like Cho, but you can't say what needs to be said."

"And you can?" He asked he, taking a step closer and forcing Sofia to retreat into the wall. She glanced around thinking how inappropriate the place was for this conversation. "If you haven't noticed Fi, I'm not really in the position to say anything. I have a girlfriend, which you're very aware of, and I can't just walk away from that without knowing there's something else for me."

"You're scared of being alone." Sofia said, watching him carefully. "Do you love her?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, staring down at her, and Sofia tried her hardest not to look away or show any sign that she was afraid of his answer. She took a step into him, inclining her head a little to look up into his eyes.

"Tell me something first, why did you kiss me before the task?" She waited for him to say anything, whether in defense or insanity. She needed to hear those words that had woke her up, but she knew he was too afraid to voice them. They stared at each other unblinkingly, both holding back the feelings they'd had for each other.

"Sofy, come listen to the training plan Angelina has." George's voice filled the aisle as he stepped out of the compartment. Sofia backed away from Cedric, thankful to see him move further away from her as well. George approached and placed a hand on her back, "It's like having Wood all over again." He looked from her to Cedric and realized he'd interrupted something. Sofia sighed, lowering her arms. "Diggory," he said nodding in the other boy's direction.

"Weasley," Cedric said watching as George stepped closer to Sofia. He caught her gaze for a moment before he turned and walked away. She recognized the disappointment in his eyes, it was the same way she felt watching him and Cho together. She realized she didn't want to hear his answer, it would only cause more trouble than it was worth. He knew she would run away from him faster if she knew his true feelings for her.

Sofia watched Cedric for a moment, her heart breaking a little. She couldn't force him to say those words to her, and even if he did they were still seeing other people. If hearts were going to be broken, it was easier for it to be theirs and not the ones that loved them. Placing a delicate smile on her face, she turned to the boy at her side.

"Awkward," George said, looking down at her. Sofia broke into a big smile to match his.

"Was it," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards their compartment, all she needed was a distraction. She pulled him closer to her, their lips almost touching. "Want to make them awkward?" She asked motioning to their friends with a small laugh as his eyes lit up, capturing her lips with his.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry this has taken me so long! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Once winter break comes I hope to be able to finish this up!!**

Sofia slowly began to realize this was going to be the worst year she'd ever had at Hogwarts. After what happened between Sofia and Cedric on the train and having to see each other more and more, due to being Headboy and Headgirl, it was not surprising for it just get awkward between them. She was also having difficulty getting along with Professor Umbridge. She was already planning on dropping some of her classes anyway, mostly because of fact that the homework load couldn't be balanced with Angelina's Quidditch schedule. She was even sad to admit that she and George were beginning to fight, mostly over stupid things, but still an annoyance she would have preferred not to have.

"Late night," she asked, flopping down on the sofa next to Harry. She barely spoke to him nowadays because of her busy schedule.

"Just got out of detention, how were tryouts?" Sofia rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Let's just say I'm glad not to be Angelina." He laughed, leaning back away from his homework. "I've missed this," she said smiling at him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel like we never see each other." He sighed and began putting his books together. "It's late, I should really get some sleep."

"Night," Sofia said, squeezing his hand as he passed her.

Finally alone, she let out a heavy sigh and tried her hardest to relax. There had to be something she could look forward too. Defense Against the Dark Arts, which used to be one of her favorite classes had now become nothing more than ignoring Umbridge's underhanded insults about her father being a half breed to her near death by unsuccessful charming.

Even Quidditch had become mundane, due to the fact that everyone wasn't giving their all to it. She wished there was something, one tiny spot of sun on her final year at Hogwarts, but there seemed to be nothing. After sitting for a few moments she got up to make a few rounds down the corridors, hoping walking would keep her mind busy.

"Shouldn't you be studying? I can handle the corridors until you get caught up on your studies." Cedric said as he came towards Sofia from behind. She didn't turn around right away, trying to clear her head before she had to face him.

"Studying isn't something I worry about." Sofia told him smugly. She crossed her arms and turned to continue walking down the empty corridor. "You still haven't answered my question." Cedric looked at her with a quizzical expression. "When we were on the train, I asked why you kissed me."

He sighed with amusement, rubbing the back of his neck. Glancing at her sideways he said, "Anxiety, I was nervous about the task and you are the only one that has that soothing effect on me." He nudged her arm a little, causing Sofia to lose her balance for only a moment.

"Wow, you must really need me around. Aren't you nervous all the time, anxious butterflies making you squirm?" She teased walking ahead of him a little and doing a small twirl in front of him.

"Not all the time. Only when I'm faced with the possibility of death or eternal glory," he quickened his pace to catch up with her causing Sofia to crash into his frame as she finished a turn. His arms wrapped around her instinctively. She stared up into his eyes, but the moment was cut short by the sound of laughter around the corner.

"Allow me," Cedric said as he slowly unwrapped his arms and moved briskly passed her. She watched as he turned the corner and she couldn't fight the urge to see how what he'd do as Headboy.

The group of sixth year boys was talking with their house Prefect. Sofia wasn't close enough to see which house they belonged to, but they listened to Cedric with hidden smirks on their lips. Sofia wanted so badly to walk over and send them crying back to their dormitory, but she knew Cedric would have killed her for stepping on his moment of superiority. Cedric leaned in closer, and Sofia smiled as she saw the boys pull back shadowed by his towering height over them. It was the first time she saw him use his presence as a scare tactic and not try and hide it. She had to admit it was very impressive and she felt the butterflies creep into her stomach.

"My hero," she said once the group was on their way. Walking over slowly, she saw the brilliant smile on his face at her compliment and she couldn't stop the urge to hug him. She ran the rest of the distance and leaped into his arms. "This is going to be fun, isn't it?" She told him, their foreheads pressed together with matching smiles.

"I know it will be," he said quietly, leaning in a little closer.

"You'll spoil it," Sofia said pushing out of his arms. She watched his face fall, but reached for his hand instantly. "She loves you, and you'll break her heart if you kiss me again. I'm still surprised you got away with the very public display before the third task."

"Does he love you?" He asked, squeezing her hand and staring down at their entwined fingers.

"He does, but not like you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly before pulled away from him. "Goodnight, Ced." He smiled and nodded as he watched her turned the corner heading back to her dormitory.

Another day going through her classes only half awake, Sofia sat in the back of Professor Umbridge's classroom. Her mind was everywhere but on the pages she was copying, stopping occasionally to twirl her hair around her finger. Snapping back to reality, she caught Cedric staring at her, a smile on his lips.

She smiled back out of embarrassment, rolling her eyes before returning back to her lines. Spending time with Cedric was the only plus in her nights. It was the only time they could embrace the feelings they hid in the daylight. As much as she wanted to be with him it was impossible until they were strong enough to break the hearts of others. Finally the hour was over and Sofia packed up quicker than anyone else.

"Ms. James, would you stay after class for a moment." Sofia nodded slowly, stopping on her way to the door. Cedric walked passed her, placing a reassuring hand on her upper arm before continuing out of the class.

"Yes, Professor," she said standing in front of her desk.

"I realize you've had a difficult summer, but being Headgirl is a privilege and I'm not sure you're up to it." Umbridge said in her sugary sweet way. "I've noticed your marks are not as high as I would have expected based on your previous performances. I just thought that you should either focus more on your lessons, or let me chose an alternate girl for the position. That's all, Ms. James."

With that, Sofia walked out of the classroom, part of her wanting to turn around and curse her, but controlling herself. Being High Inquisitor had gone to the old woman's head, and Sofia was becoming terribly angry with the prospect of her becoming Headmaster of the school.

"What did she want?" Cedric asked, falling into step with her as she exited the classroom.

"She wants to replace me as Headgirl." She said, glancing at him as they walked. "I suppose you're not under her watchful eye as I am."

"She told me the same thing." He said, smiling solemnly at her.

"Did you hear that comment she made about our 'previous inadequate teacher', who is she to say who was inadequate? Dad was the best Defensive teacher we had." She said angrily, needing someone to listen to her. "She's going to ruin everything for us."

"Sofia," she stopped as she heard her name called down the hall to her. Angelina came to a skidding halt. "Hi Cedric, I've decided to take Weasley, please tell me I'm not making a mistake." Angelina pleaded.

"Ron was good. I'm sure with a little practice he'll be an exceptional seeker." Sofia said, throwing a glance at Cedric.

"I'll see you later," he said before walking off.

"Why were you with Diggory?" Angelina asked confused.

"Talking about Umbridge, is all. We should get ready for practice shouldn't we?" Sofia said, turning and walking with Angelina down the hall.

Practice had gone horribly as was expected by Sofia. She loved Ron, but he wasn't ready for Angelina's tough coaching techniques. And having Fred and George give Katie one of their nosebleed candies didn't help matters. Once the practice was over and everyone was heading in, Sofia stayed out for a few extra minutes. Like a lot of matters in her life, she had to decide what she loved more, Quidditch or her lessons. Nothing was easy for her this year, and with that realization she made a decision she would soon forget.

"I missed you at breakfast," George said as he caught up with Sofia as she was leaving McGonagall's office. She smiled weakly at him.

"I needed to talk with McGonagall about dropping some lessons." She said proceeding down the rapidly filling corridor.

"Dropping classes, which ones?" He asked walking quickly to keep up with her.

"Umbridge for starters, probably Hagrid's class as well. Everything I don't need." She told him, stopping outside of Charms. "I'll see you at lunch." She said kissing him fleetingly on the cheek.

A pit formed in her stomach as she thought about only taking Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. She would need to keep Defense if she wanted to be an Auror but working for the ministry was out of the question. With her luck she'll help the twins with their joke shop after the year was over.

"Sofia, can I speak to you?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to her at one of the tables in the common room. Sofia had been mulling over the drastic decision all afternoon, only realizing the other choices she had to make would be much harder. "I have this idea, and I need to know if it's crazy or not."

"If you thought of it, I'm sure it's fine." Sofia said glancing up from her untouched parchment for her potions essay.

"I was thinking of starting a club," Sofia laughed a little.

"That's not crazy, Hermione." She told her looking amused.

"No, a club where someone would teach us things, such as Defensive spells. Things we should be learning in Umbridge's class, but aren't." Sofia stared at the younger girl across from her, again the pit in her stomach formed larger than before.

"Are you serious?" She waited until Hermione nodded. "That's really dangerous, Hermione. Not only if you get caught, but who is going to be teaching you? They could do something wrong and you'll have a room on injured students."

"I was thinking of asking Harry." She said, and Sofia sighed as she shook her head.

"A secret Defensive club right under Umbridge's nose sounds great, but tricky." Sofia told her honestly. "But with Voldemort back, it's exactly what we need."

"So it's not crazy?" Hermione said beaming.

"It's crazy, but necessary." Sofia told her gravely, returning to her paper, her eyes already glassing over with her thoughts.

The night swept by and Sofia walked the corridors in a daze. She scolded some second years and a group of especially nasty Slytherins but eventually gave up all together. She had no real authority anymore, at least she didn't feel like it.

"Rough week," Cedric asked as he placed a hand around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"I'm losing everything." Sofia said turning and wrapping her arms around him tightly. He held her to him, breathing in the scent of her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and let her breathing match his as their chests moved against each other.

"You'll always have me," he pressed his cheek against the side of her head, leaning in slightly to place a kiss on her temple.

"Promises," Sofia whispered as she pulled away from him with a smile on her face. "You were never good with those."

They began walking, her arms still wrapped firmly around his waist. Sofia was clinging to him as if he too would disappear in an instant. The halls were quiet tonight even the ghosts were keeping to themselves. Sofia was left with her thoughts, everything from her lessons to her future were all a blur. But the only thing that was remaining constant was the boy next to her, she thought if there was any promise he could keep it'd be that one.

Finally they had circled back and were standing outside the portrait of the fat lady. Sofia still clung to his side, unable to let go knowing she'd feel empty without him next to her. Slowly her arms released him, but Cedric caught her hands before she could move too far away. His entire body felt utterly frigid with her absence of warmth.

"Night, love," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Sofia closed her eyes at the contact wishing for once they could have everything without consequence.

She left him quickly, watching him out of the corner of her eye as she slipped through the portrait hole. She felt a sudden rush of guilt as she saw George sprawled out on the couch in the dying embers of the fire. Sofia walked over to him and coaxed him up and towards the stairs to his bed, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. As she began to pull back he stopped her, his expression unreadable.

He reached forward and placed a loose curl behind her ear before saying, "You smell like him." Sofia stared at her feet, unable to look him in the eye without the guild tearing at her.

"You don't want to know," she told him. It was beginning to be the only true words she said to him about Cedric. He nodded and left her alone as he ascended the staircase. Tears rolled silently down Sofia's cheeks.

The next few days were spent trying her hardest to keep what she had and enjoy it. Instead Sofia was more miserable than ever before. At first George was cold towards her, keeping all of his emotions hidden away from her. And it was then that Sofia realized she had no one left to talk to. Everyone had something going on and she had lost her best friend because they had tried something impossible. But it was when he finally swept everything under the rug that really boiled her blood. He acted as if nothing was wrong, and she couldn't live in that delusion any longer.

"Sofy, come join us…" George begged, pulling her arm away from her. She let out a frustrated sigh as the movement made her quill make a line down the parchment.

"George, I need to get this done. I'll be there later." She said exasperated.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before. Sofy, I haven't seen you smile in days." He said kneeling beside her chair. "What's going on?"

"Can we talk about this later," she asked looking at him impatiently. "I need to concentrate. As much fun as what you and Fred do, I don't have time for it anymore."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone, then." He said walking back over to his brother.

Sofia watched them for a few moments, sad that she was growing up and everyone else seemed to be right where they had been for as long as she could remember. She found it difficult to be around George for long periods of time. With Hermione thinking of starting this club, it just added to Sofia's anxiety of what was coming their way.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow it's been a long time and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**

"Are you sure about this?" Sofia asked as she stared at her hands that were engulfed between George's. They sat outside the entrance hall, the cool air of the coming winter biting at their cheeks.

"You need a friend, and I'm better at that then being a boyfriend. Besides," he continued, pulling her to her feet. "You're a lousy girlfriend, never a single moment of fun with you." They both laughed as he pulled her into a headlock and walked into the Great Hall.

From across the room her eyes caught Cedric's, but she looked away quickly as she saw Cho walking in his direction. It was foolish of her to think that being single meant she had a chance with him. But at least now she didn't have to feel guilty about hurting George. Not being in a relationship gave her the freedom to sort out her feelings. She not only had to figure out what she was going to do once she was through with school, but what was going on between her and Cedric.

"This better not affect my Quidditch team," Angelina scolded as Sofia told her and Katie that she and George had decided to return to just being friends. The three girls were walking out of the castle, heading to Hogsmeade.

"Nothing's going to change, I just haven't been much fun lately and I missed my friend." Sofia said, pulling her coat tighter due to the cold.

"How'd George take it?" Katie asked, sharing a glance with Angelina.

"Technically he did the breaking up, I just agreed." Sofia buried her hands in her pockets, hoping they would drop the subject soon. It wasn't lost on her the fact that her best friend had broken up with her. She was beginning to think that there was something wrong with her, and she'd never be able to keep a boyfriend for long.

"Now if only you could get Diggory to leave Chang." Angelina teased, nudging her friend as they walked. Sofia smile with little enthusiasm. "Like you're not thinking about the possibility," she continued.

"We're friends, if that. I just don't want to screw that up too." Sofia told them walking a little faster.

The three Chasers were heading to the Hog's Head for Hermione's initial meeting for her Defensive club. Sofia had to admit she was surprised Harry had agreed to it. Sofia wasn't even planning on going, until Angelina and Katie talked her into it. There was probably nothing Harry could teach her that she didn't already know, but being Headgirl made her think she at least needed to be there.

"You go, find seats. I'm going to get something to drink." Sofia said moving towards the bar as her friends proceeded into the other room. She waited patiently for the butterbeer she ordered, turning to see everyone who had shown up. It was surprising to see how full the room was.

"This won't be good," Cedric's voice said as she turned around with the bottles of butterbeer in her hand.

"It could be worse." Sofia said as she glanced behind him. "If they can pull this off, think of what can happen?"

"A school wide expulsion if caught is all I can think of." He told her leaning closer, whispering this thought in her ear. Sofia pulled away as soon as she had room to.

Sofia moved towards the room, leaving Cedric standing near the bar. Finding Angelina and Katie sitting with the twins she handed them their drinks. Sofia caught George's stare and she couldn't help the sting that his her eyes. Thoughts about what she could have done different were filling her head, she couldn't sit here and pretend everything was okay after only hours.

"I'm going to stand in the back, make sure no one suspicious comes in." Sofia gave a pleading look to her fellow chasers before moving through the now crowded area. She listened, leaning against the frame to what was being said. She almost felt bad of Harry. They wanted proof of what happened, something he couldn't give.

"Do you remember," Cedric asked as she leaned in to her from behind. Sofia felt herself relax against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sadly everything," she admitted. "I've never been in so much pain in my life."

"You shouldn't have done that, Fi." He told her, gripping her wrist. She turned slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I didn't," Sofia told him honestly. He gave her an unbelieving look, but she stopped him from speaking my saying, "I'm not daft I knew what it would do. Maybe someone else did it, Moody perhaps. All I know is that I didn't do it to myself. Dumbledore wanted me to watch Harry, and I asked if I could include you."

"Sofia, you didn't have to do that." Sofia's breath caught in her throat as she thought about what could have happened if she hadn't included him. They all could have died.

"I did, because if something happened to you, I wouldn't…" she stopped and averted her eyes down to her sneakers.

"Come on, we should go in there." Cedric said pulling their bodies apart as the students began to move to leave the building after signing the parchment Hermione had provided.

The last thing Sofia wanted to worry about was sneaking around Professor Umbridge. She was already keeping an extra keen eye on everything Sofia was doing, and adding this was only going to cause more trouble.

"Ms. James if I could have a word please," Professor Umbridge called from across the hall. Sofia tried her hardest to avoid her since dropping her class, but there was no getting around her now.

"Yes, Professor," Sofia asked as she glanced around her hoping someone would come by and pull her away.

"I was under the impression that you were planning on becoming an Auror, have you abandoned that career path?" Sofia tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, seeing as it was Umbridge that told her she needed to leave some of her lessons.

"Sadly I have, Professor."

"And what do you plan on doing instead?" Umbridge pressed further. Thankfully Sofia saw Cedric making his way down the hall and as they caught each other's stares, Sofia gave one last remark to Umbridge.

"I plan on helping the Weasley's with their joke shop. You see there are never enough distractions in school these days. I thought I'd help the future students that way." Sofia caught Cedric's arm as he paused beside her, and they walked away leaving Umbridge fuming.

"What was that about?" He asked as they stopped in a nook in the corridor. Sofia glanced around and she pulled him farther down the corridor, stopping in front a Prefect's bathroom and once open pushed him inside.

"I can't believe her! She's an evil little toad." Sofia cried out. There was a noise from across the room and her eyes shot to whoever was there. "Go away Myrtle."

"Fi, what did she want?" Cedric asked as she walked over and leaned against the wall across from her.

"I was going to be an Auror. I was going to have this amazing life and never have to worry about anything. Umbridge ruined everything, the tournament ruined everything!" Sofia screamed she couldn't think about anything to do to calm herself down.

"Sofia, calm down, she's just trying to get under your skin. Don't let her." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have class for an hour or so, take a few laps in here and relax. I'll see you tonight." He leaned in a kissed her on the cheek before pulling away to leave.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." She squeezed his hand before moving closer to the giant tub. She pulled off her sweater and kicker her shoes off, not thinking about it her she began to unbutton her shirt before she heard Cedric shut the door on his way out. Listening a moment longer, Sofia couldn't help the small smile crossing her lips. She glanced over her shoulder and laughed as she still saw Cedric standing behind her.

"Ced, you can go now." She laughed, pulling her shirt back together and pushing him closer to the door.

Sofia walked into the common room later that night to find Angelina and Katie waiting for her in front of the fire. The expressions on their faces were full of disappointment and as much as Sofia tried to hold onto the warmth of her bath, everything washed away as she sat on the floor in front of them.

"What happened?" Sofia asked hesitantly. Angelina stared straight ahead as the fire, while Katie smiled down sadly at their friend.

"Umbridge banned all group activities, Quidditch included. I guess that's one less thing to worry about." Katie explained sadly.

"Do you reckon she found out about the meeting?" Sofia asked as she ran her hands through her curls. It was too soon for everything to be falling apart. She expected them to be able to have a few more meetings before it became too risky.

"I don't know but it's done. No more practices or matches," Angelina said, her stare still fixed on the fire.

"I'm so sorry, Angelina." Sofia consoled her best friend, sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around her.

There was a lot of commotion about everything Umbridge, High Inquisitor, was banning. The Entrance Hall was beginning to become cluttered, and everyday Sofia walked the halls fearing the worst. If Umbridge ever found out about the secret meetings being held, Sofia knew a whole new side of her would immerge.

"Can I accompany you?" Cedric asked as he matched her steps. Sofia smiled up at him, wrapping her arm around his as them moved slowly down the hall. It was the first meeting of their Defense club, and there was a buzz around the school that was a little too unsettling.

"I'm scared," she whispered. Squeezing his arm a little tighter as they headed toward to Room of Requirement Sofia continued, "We should stop this before anyone gets hurt or in trouble."

Cedric stopped, glancing around the hall before pulling her into a nook near an open window. Sofia sat on the ledge cautiously, keeping her eyes on the stone floors as Cedric towered over her. He leaned closer to her, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. "We're doing some good with a defense club. Everyone needs to know more and with you there a lot can be learned."

"Flattery wasn't what I had in mind." Sofia spoke softly, leaning closer to him. Their faces were merely inches apart.

"It'll be fun, I promise." He moved closer to her, their cheeks touching. Sofia used all her energy to stop herself from taking the next step.

"Don't do this. Cedric, Cho's going to be in there. You're not that guy remember." She pushed away from him moving further down the hall before disappearing in the Room of Requirement. *

Sofia stood with her fellow Chasers, the first day they did nothing but fundamentals. She did a few spells, but in the end she helped the lower levels instead. Harry was only one boy and she tried to help him as much as she could. He was a natural leader and she had no doubt he was doing a good job.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Tell me something, Harry." Sofia said as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner. "Is there something going on between you and Cho?"

"Of course not, why would you say something like that?"

"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time together. I remember you had a thing for her last year. Do you think it's wrong to hope they break up soon?" She asked stopping in mid step.

"I hope not." He told her honestly, taking her hand and pulling her the rest of the way down.

They sat there at the table surrounded by their friends and for the first time Sofia could smile sincerely. For the briefest of moments, she felt as though nothing was holding her back. She laughed and tossed biscuits across the table for whatever comment Fred or George made. All the while she watched her little brother, memorizing the happiness he was showing.

"You see, Sofy, if you come to work with us there will be no seriousness. You leave all of that in these somber halls the moment you finish your last exam." Fred instructed her from across the table. Sofia tried to hide her growing smile behind a spoonfull of ice cream.

"I take it company policy will require all smiles all the time." She said shaking her head. "There was a time when I could outsmart the both of you."

"Of course, but that left the moment you joined the ranks of Prefect."

"Okay, I'll try lossening up but I might need some tips."

"You're in luck, your two best friends specialize in easy living." Fred and George shared a smile causing Sofia to cringe slightly under their stare.

"Funny, I always thought Angelina and Katie were more of the serious type, but I suppose they do have a fun side to them." Sofia said as the other two chasers burst into fits of laughter.

Later that night, as she walked down the abandoned corridors ushering students towards their dormitories, Sofia felt like things were falling back into place. It didn't take long for Cedric to find her.

"You're in a good mood." He observed, matching her steps. "Something happen?"

"It just turned out to be a good day. How was yours, I hardly saw you."

"That's what happens when you leave the only classes we have together." He said wrapping an arm around her neck. Sofia reached up and entangled their fingers over her shoulder. "I think I'm in love with you." He whispered against her hair, lips barely moving.

"I know that Cedric." She pushed away from him, moving to the other side of the hall. "Telling me that doesn't change the fact that we can't be together. Cho loves you and until you let her go, nothing can happen between us. Don't put me in a position like that. Do you remember what happened with Oliver? I hurt him by not telling him about us and I won't let you feel that kind of guilt. It eats away at you."

"She could never love me like you do. I know you've noticed the attention she gives Harry. Maybe I need to know that you feel the same way before I make such a big decision, because if this becomes something Sofia, I don't plan on letting you go." He didn't move at all, only watching her from where she left him. Her chest rose and fell quickly as a single tear ran down the side of her cheek. Waiting to hear her reply, Cedric couldn't help but feel as if he were fighting against a dragon again.

"Don't make promises, Cedric." She was able to choke out.

"It's not a promise." She stared at him with wide eyes. "You know we could make this work. Think about how simple life would be if we didn't have to dance around each other."

She smiled, wiping at her eyes before holding her hand out for him to take. "Simple has never been our cup of tea."

They took a few trips through the corridors, sending the last few students off to bed. Like every other night he walked her back to her dormitory first. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, staring down at their entwined fingers.

"Is is probably our last night patrolling the halls, with Umbridge's new Inquisitorial Squad. Honestly, I don't think she trusts us very much." She moved away from him, placing a hand on the portrait of the fat lady. "You haven't left her yet, which I can only assume means you're not ready. A part of you still loves her, however small that part may be, it's enough to stop me from expecting anything more from you."

Sofia had been right, that was the last night they were expected to fulfill their duties as Headboy and Headgirl. She was surprised at the amount of relief she felt. Not seeing Cedric every night gave her time to relax and focus on her studies and friends. Since there was no Quidditch, there was little for them to do other than sit around the common room, but she would take that over trading longing looks with Cedric.

As another DA meeting came up, she went with Angelina and Katie. She didn't want to go, but thought that she needed to be there for Harry. In the back of her mind she felt as thought she'd been neglecting her sisterly post. She had dragged a beanbag to a corner of the room where Angelina and Katie had picked to practice stunning. As the other students began to flood in Sofia's eyes immediately fell on Cho entering surrounded by a group of girls. Her eyes red and puffy, it was obvious she'd been crying only minutes before.

"Didn't you hear?" Katie asked as she noticed Sofia's gaze.

"She's been in tears for the last week. I bet it's all for show, playing the heartbroken lover. Everyone knows she's got goo-goo eyes for Harry." Angelina continued, sending a sneer in the younger girl's direction.

"He broke up with her?" Sofia asked quickly standing between her friends to hush their conversation.

"Well yeah, too bad though I was sure in a few days time she would've ended it for him." Katie said staring at her friend in complete shock. "You really had no idea, did do? I thought you and Diggory were spending loads of time together."

"I saw him earlier this week, but he didn't mention anything to me." Sofia fixed her stare on the Ravenclaw seeker, watching as her friends whispered to her, no doubt words of reassurance.

"I just can't get over her display of water works. She must drink gallons of water to keep hydrated."

"Can you imagine what they're saying? Probably going on about how she can do so much better. We all know whose arms she wants to go running to."

Sofia's two friends continued to interpret what the young girl was thinking. She listened vaguely, but kept her eyes peeled for Cedric to enter. Before long, the room was full of attentive students and Harry began his lesson. Kicking the beanbag out of the way, Sofia flopped back down keeping herself hidden. There had been no sight of Cedric and she came to the conclusion that she wouldn't see him until he was ready. Suddenly realization hit her, he was tryint to tell her about the break up their last night together. Running through their conversation, she worried that everything she'd said pushed him away. She had to force herself to stay calm and not go searching for him. For the first time there was nothing standing between them and it excited her to no end.

"Sofy," Angelina called her attention. "Are you ready to go?"

"It's done already?" She asked glancing around to see small bands of students leave several minutes after another.

"Daydreaming, were we?"

"No," Sofia defended herself quickly against the knowing smiles from her friends. "Okay maybe, but can you blame me?"

"If I knew Cedric Diggory was on the market and completely in love with me, I wouldn't be wasting my time here." Katie said pushing her friend towards the exit.

That night Sofia lay across the sofa in front of the fire. She'd tried studying, but it wasn't a big enough distraction. Letting her thoughts run away from her, she couldn't stop them from turning dark. If it had been days since Cedric had broken up with Cho why hadn't he said something to her? They might not have had a lot of classes together but they were in at least two. She hadn't even noticed him acting differently. It crossed her mind that maybe he wasn't ready to be with her. He'd said that if they gave it a go, he wanted it to be a more than a casual relationship. With everything happening from Umbridge to Voldemort, she couldn't envision herself making such a long term commitment. Next year they would be expected to join the Order of the Phoenix and there was no guarantee they would survive another war with the Dark Lord.

"Can't sleep?" Harry's voice startled her as he came to sit on the floor beside her.

"Something like that. I was thinking about next year, officially an adult."

"You can't wait, can you?" He smiled up at her. She scooted closer to the edge of the cushion and wrapped her arms around his neck to rest her chin on his head.

"I'm terrified. No one will hire me and I'll have to be a member of the Order. A life at the Weasley's joke shop and a secret order was not what I had planned. People are going to die, Harry, young wizards with their whole lives ahead of them. That could have been us last year." He reached up and gave her arm a squeeze. He hated seeing Sofia scared. In the years he'd known her it was always a rare state to see her in, but recently it occurred more often than not.

"You saved us. Sofy, you're an amazing witch and I know you'll do anything to protect the people close to you." She leaned down a placed a kiss on his cheek. He knew exactly what to say to her, even if it didn't alleviate all of her concerns it was a good start. All the times she'd been there for him, it was reassuring to know that he could hold her up when the time came. She'd been falling more often and was glad to have him there to lean on.

"I can't wait until Christmas. Going home sounds like the perfect escape, what I wouldn't give for a hug from Dad. And let's not forget Mrs. Weasley's pie's, they're delicious." Sofia changed the subject quickly.

"It'll be nice to spend the holidays with family." Harry agreed, getting up and helping her to her feet.

"Only a few more weeks, do you think we can stay out of trouble?"

"No, but there's no harm in wishful thinking."

**Please Review!**


End file.
